Cabos sueltos
by Misila
Summary: Tras siete años, Angelina vuelve a Inglaterra, creyendo haber superado la muerte de Fred. Sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de que todo ha cambiado... o quizá no tanto. A esto hay que añadir una serie de ataques que se suceden por Reino Unido. Terminado.
1. Reencuentros y noticias

Bueno, antes de nada, decir que la mayoría de personajes, escenarios y todos los hechizos, así como mi infancia, pertenecen a Rowling y no tengo ningún ánimo de lucro con esta historia. Supongo que con decirlo una vez bastará.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis: <strong>Angelina se fue a Estados Unidos huyendo de sus recuerdos. Siete años más tarde, vuelve a Inglaterra, convencida de haber superado la muerte de Fred. Sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, y empieza a sentirse culpable. A todo esto hay que añadir un jefe que la odia y una oleada de ataques por todo Reino Unido sin lógica ni sentido aparente.

* * *

><p><em>Reencuentros y noticias<em>

En un edificio gris de una ajetreada calle de Londres, una mujer alta, negra y de facciones afiladas sube tres maletas por las escaleras. Es toda una suerte que no haya nadie mirando, pues cualquier persona normal se sorprendería al ver los voluminosos objetos flotando escaleras arriba, hasta el sexto piso, al parecer dirigidos por un largo palo de madera que la mujer sostiene con delicadeza en su mano derecha. Sin embargo, ella no parece estar extrañada, como si levitar maletas fuese su pan de cada día.

En realidad, Angelina Johnson no usa la magia a no ser que sea un caso de absoluta necesidad, como una plaga de doxys o el hecho de haberse mudado a un sexto piso en un edificio sin ascensor. A veces, la mujer piensa que los muggles son realmente idiotas, pese a que su propio padre es uno.

Con un suspiro, hace una floritura con su varita para depositar las tres enormes maletas en un rellano. Ve la letra A sobre la puerta más cercana y saca la llave de su bolsillo. No quiere utilizar demasiada magia en un lugar tan poco mágico, si un muggle la descubre acabaría siendo juzgada en el Wizengamot por violar el Estatuto del Secreto.

Rápidamente, abre la puerta y mete las maletas a mano. Las deja a un lado y observa el que será su nuevo hogar, encendiendo la luz porque está oscureciendo.

No es exactamente acogedor. Todas las paredes, excepto el baño y la cocina-que están cubiertos de azulejos-están pintadas de un sobrio gris ceniza. Los muebles, de estilo provenzal, amenazan con quebrarse al más mínimo roce. Una televisión casi tan grande como su maleta yace sobre el mueble más grande, que cruje sospechosamente.

Angelina se dirige al dormitorio, que, como el resto del piso, está cargado de una profunda apatía. Se pregunta si la señora Parker le permitirá pintar las paredes de otro color. Espera que sí, porque de lo contrario acabará suicidándose antes de llevar dos semanas viviendo ahí.

Angelina tarda aproximadamente tres horas en vaciar dos de las maletas y colocar su ropa y calzado en los armarios, en los que previamente ha echado Repelente de Plagas Muggles y Mágicas del Doctor Clean. Sin embargo, duda antes de abrir la tercera maleta. Es más pequeña que las otras dos, y no contiene ni una prenda de ropa, sino recuerdos. Y Angelina tiene miedo de revivirlos, porque aun después de siete años son demasiado dolorosos.

Finalmente, sin embargo, se arma de valor. Pone la maleta sobre la cama, se sienta junto a ella y la abre con infinita lentitud, como queriendo congelar el tiempo.

Lo primero que saca es un grueso álbum de fotos. Suspira, temblando ligeramente. Puede colocarlo en la mesita sin mirarlo, y no sufrir. Pero antes de que considere siquiera esa opción ya ha abierto el libro. Cierra los ojos fuertemente y vuelve a abrirlos. Hace cerca de cuatro años que vio esas fotos por última vez.

El principio del álbum no es tan malo; de hecho, Angelina sonríe ampliamente mientras se observa a sí misma de pequeña con su perro, con sus muñecas, con su hermano Samuel. Se permite una risita en una foto en la que tiene once años recién cumplidos y muestra a la cámara, orgullosa, su carta de Hogwarts. Sam nunca le perdonó ser bruja, y no muggle como él. En el fondo, lo que sentía era tristeza por tenerla lejos. Angelina sólo puede suponerlo, porque nunca se lo ha preguntado.

Es cuando empiezan las fotos en movimiento que empieza a sentirse mal. Se ve a ella sentada a la orilla del lago, haciendo tonterías con Alicia. Ocasionalmente, y más frecuentemente conforme avanza, aparecen dos muchachos pelirrojos, pecosos e idénticos hasta el último lunar. Sin embargo, para Angelina, Fred y George dejaron de ser iguales cuando el primero le pidió que fuera con él al baile de Navidad, en su sexto año.

A partir de ahí ya apenas logra ver las fotografías con nitidez, empañadas tras un velo de lágrimas. En la mayoría de ellas salen ella y Fred, unas veces saludando a la cámara, otras besándose y otras-las más abundantes-haciéndose rabiar mutuamente.

Y luego la boda de Bill. Angelina aún recuerda lo que sintió al ver a George sin una oreja y a Bill con la cara desfigurada, completamente distinta a la que ella había visto en otros años. Después de todo, era uno de sus mejores amigos. Recuerda también que no se separó de Fred en toda la boda, temerosa de que le pudiera pasar algo parecido a sus hermanos.

A partir de ahí, las fotos escasean, porque nadie estaba de humor para hacerlas.

Los recuerdos, sin embargo, son abundantes, y le llegan desordenadamente.

Los carroñeros. Pottervigilancia. Las misiones de espionaje en que Fred se embarcaba, casi siempre acompañado de George, de las que ella temía que no volviese de una pieza. Y luego, la carta. _Toda mi familia tiene que esconderse, no podemos seguir viéndonos. Ten cuidado tú también. Te quiero_. El alivio que sintió al saber que Fred estaba seguro escondido en casa de su tía. El miedo a que, de alguna forma, lo encontrasen y le hiciesen daño… El mensaje en el galeón del ED.

En ese punto, Angelina no quiere recordar. Quiere parar ese torrente de recuerdos, cerrar el grifo de sensaciones que amenazan con ahogarla en el dolor y la desesperación. Pero no puede.

La voz de Voldemort ordenándoles que entregaran a Harry. Las sacudidas del castillo. El rápido beso antes de tomar direcciones opuestas. Las maldiciones volando a su alrededor. De nuevo, la voz del Señor Tenebroso proveniente de las paredes del colegio. El presentimiento de que algo iba mal. El abrazo colectivo con Katie, Alicia y Lee. El Gran Comedor lleno de cadáveres. Ocho pelirrojos formando un círculo alrededor de otra persona. La sonrisa eterna de Fred y la mirada perdida de George.

Angelina cierra el álbum de golpe. No debería haberlo abierto nunca, se dice, con la mirada perdida y la cara empapada con sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, curiosamente el dolor la tranquiliza, el vacío de su corazón la reconforta. Le recuerda que un día hubo alguien ocupando ese lugar, que hubo un tiempo en que fue feliz. Ahora sólo hay sombras. No importa con cuantos hombres esté, Angelina ha comprendido que el vacío jamás se llenará.

* * *

><p>Angelina abre los ojos. Está tumbada en la cama en una posición realmente incómoda, y le duele el cuello. Mira a su alrededor, desorientada por unos instantes. En el momento en que sus ojos se clavan en el álbum, que se ha caído al suelo, recuerda lo ocurrido. Debe de haberse quedado dormida de tanto llorar. Mira la maleta, en la que hay aún varias cajitas.<p>

Con cuidado de no mirar el contenido de ninguna, las coloca en el armario. Recoge el álbum y lo guarda en el último cajón de la mesita. Suspira y mira por la ventana. Ya casi es de día. Genial, piensa. Ha pasado su primera noche de vuelta en su país llorando. Con un suspiro, se vuelve, coge una toalla y entra en el baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha. Se la merece.

Cuando se termina de vestir cae en la cuenta de que no tiene absolutamente nada de comida en su piso. De modo que coge su abrigo y su bolso y sale del piso.

Es entonces cuando cae en la cuenta de que no tiene dinero muggle. Podría ir a Gringotts a cambiar, pero tardaría mucho. Finalmente, su estómago decide por ella, obligándola a ir al Caldero Chorreante a desayunar.

-Un café, Hannah, por favor-Angelina le sonríe a la nueva dueña del bar, a la que recuerda de sus años en Hogwarts como una Hufflepuff de trenzas rubias dos años por debajo de ella, Alicia, F… y de Alicia.

-¡Angelina! Vaya, cuánto tiempo-comenta la mujer, sonriendo-. No sabíamos nada de ti. ¿Dónde has estado?-pregunta con curiosidad, agitando su varita para hacer el café.

-Por ahí-responde la morena, sin querer entrar en detalles. Paga su café y se sienta en una mesa en un rincón, observando a la gente que pasa. Se alegra al reconocer a la mayoría de ellos, incluso a los ex-Slytherin, aunque no saluda a ninguno. Después de todo, si antes no hablaba mucho con ellos, después de siete años en otro continente mucho menos.

Sin embargo, con lo que no cuenta es con una persona rubia que la abraza por detrás, casi consiguiendo que tire el café del susto.

-¡Alicia!-exclama con sincera alegría, y se levanta para abrazar a su mejor amiga. O ex mejor amiga, porque apenas le ha escrito. O lo que sea. El caso es que se alegra de verla.

-¡Angie! ¡Jo, no sabes cuánto se te ha echado de menos!-exclama Alicia, feliz. Cuando se separan, se sientan de nuevo a la mesa-. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Ya te lo dije, me fui a Estados Unidos un tiempo.

-Siete años. Podrías haber escrito, ¿sabes?-le reprocha su amiga, apartándose el cabello rubio de la cara.

-Lo siento, estuve realmente ocupada.

-¿Qué has hecho exactamente?

-Pues he estado colaborando con el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos de los Estados Unidos en el tema de regulación de pelotas… todas esas cosas aburridas-responde Angelina con un ademán de la mano-. Pero cuéntame tú: ¿qué tal todo por aquí?

Alicia se muerde el labio, pensativa.

-Pues… Reconstruimos Hogwarts mientras tú huías-comenta. Angelina se siente culpable, pero no le da tiempo a decir nada porque Alicia continúa-: Lee trabaja de comentarista de todos los partidos de la liga británica…

-¿Seguís juntos?-se interesa Angelina.

-Pues claro-replica Alicia, sintiéndose ofendida-. De hecho…-Se levanta y se pega la túnica al cuerpo, dejando notar su vientre abultado. Angelina ahoga un grito, excitada:

-¡¿Estás embarazada?

-Sí-responde Alicia, radiante de alegría-. Es una niña-agrega en tono confidencial. Angelina se levanta y abraza a su amiga, feliz por la buena nueva.

-Vaya, me alegro mucho… ¿De cuánto estás?

-De siete meses. Probablemente nazca en agosto-responde Alicia, y ambas se sientan de nuevo.

-¿Algo más?

-Pues…-Alicia frunce el ceño, intentando recordar-. George volvió a abrir Sortilegios Weasley, y se está haciendo de oro-comenta. Angelina intenta sobreponerse al doloroso pinchazo en el pecho-. Y… Bueno, Katie y Oliver se casaron hará cosa de cinco meses…

-¿Cómo pueden seguir juntos?-se extraña Angelina-. ¡Se pasan el día discutiendo!

Alicia se encoge de hombros. Parece que no tiene respuesta a ese enigma.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo-continúa, molesta por la interrupción-. Oliver sigue en el Puddlemere United, y Katie sigue en San Mungo de sanadora. No se le da mal. Más cosas… ¡Ah! George tiene un montón de sobrinitos-añade adoptando un tono confidencial-. Son realmente encantadores-agrega, sonriendo. Angelina alza la ceja. La Alicia que recordaba no aguantaba a los críos. Debe ser el embarazo, piensa.

Tras tres horas poniéndose al día de sus vidas, varios culebrones y un escándalo, las dos amigas se despiden, no sin antes prometerse que se escribirán o quedarán para contarse hasta la tontería más nimia. Angelina sospecha que Alicia la ha echado de menos tanto como ella.

Tras ver a su amiga salir del Caldero Chorreante, Angelina decide ir al callejón Diagon a comprar reservas, deseando no encontrarse con nadie conocido. Sin embargo, no tiene suerte. Cuando sale de una tienda con las manos llenas de comida, descubre un torbellino pelirrojo acercándose a ella. Tras parpadear dos veces se da cuenta de que en realidad es Ginny, que la saluda con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Angelina! ¡No sabía nada de ti!-exclama.

_Yo tampoco quería saber nada de tu familia, por eso me largué_, piensa Angelina.

-Bueno, yo de ti tampoco-entonces se percata del bulto que su ex compañera de equipo lleva en brazos-. ¿Es…? ¿Es…?

-Se llama James, y sí, es mi hijo, si es lo que quieres saber-replica Ginny, su sonrisa tan inmensa que podría competir con el sol.

-Vaya… ¿Puedo verlo?-pregunta Angelina tímidamente.

-Claro-Ginny aparta un poco la toguita para descubrir a su primogénito.

Angelina descubre una bolita rosa entre la tela blanca. Tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, pero la infinidad de pecas que ya adornan su cara delatan su ascendencia Weasley. El bebé no está dormido, y la observa con la curiosidad pintada en sus ojos castaños.

-Es precioso-comenta, alzando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. James sonríe ampliamente, resaltando aún más su parecido con Ginny.

-¿Cuánto hace que has vuelto?-pregunta la pelirroja, meciendo a su hijo.

-Volví ayer-responde Angelina-. No he sabido casi nada de nadie en todo este tiempo.

Ginny tarda en responder, y Angelina sospecha que la está maldiciendo por haber huido en lugar de quedarse a reconstruir su vida como han hecho todos. Sin embargo, su voz no muestra nada de eso cuando dice:

-Iba a dejar al niño con George un momento. ¿Por qué no vienes y ves la tienda? Ha cambiado un montón.

_¡Claro que ha cambiado, cabeza de zanahoria! ¡Fred ya no está en ella!_

-Vale-responde Angelina, intentando disimular el terror irracional que la invade ante la perspectiva de ver a George. La última vez que se encontraron fue en el funeral de Fred, y descubrió que dolía mucho ver la cara de su novio y no poder besarlo porque no era él. Ése era uno de los principales motivos por los que se fue lo más lejos posible. Sospechaba que no sería capaz de enfrentarse al rostro de Fred. Y sigue pensándolo, para ser francos.

Sin embargo, acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte y ahora no puede echarse atrás, así que sigue a Ginny por entre la multitud hasta llegar a Sortilegios Weasley. Nota un nuevo pinchazo de dolor al ver el escaparate alegre y colorido, que se agrava con el pensamiento de que la persona a la que busca no estará ahí nunca más.

Ginny la precede al entrar. Angelina observa la tienda con curiosidad. Está abarrotada. Juraría que antes era más pequeña. Y más cálida. Ve a Verity-Merlín, ha cambiado un montón-mostrando a un grupo de excitados niños de unos ocho años los micropuffs y oye la voz de Ginny a su lado, pero está demasiado ocupada observando los objetos de las estanterías. Algunos, como las Fantasías Patentadas, los Surtidos Saltaclases o las Marcas Tenebrosas comestibles, le son increíblemente familiares, mientras que hay otros artefactos que no ha visto en su vida.

Pero Angelina sabe que, por mucho que finja interesarse en los nuevos productos, no podrá retrasar mucho más lo que tanto teme. De modo que respira hondo y cierra los ojos, dispuesta a volverse hacia lo que lleva siete años evitando. Pero él es más rápido:

-Hola, Angie.


	2. Una venganza pendiente

_Una venganza pendiente_

Angelina oye el saludo perfectamente. Su voz le llega sin ningún tipo de problema, a pesar de las excitadas voces de los niños y adolescentes que llenan la tienda. Por un momento, el que tarda en abrir los ojos, logra creer que es Fred quien la acaba de saludar. Pero cuando mira al hombre que está frente a ella no puede evitar sentir una oleada de tristeza y dolor al observar el lugar donde debería estar su oreja izquierda.

George apenas ha cambiado, al menos físicamente. Su cabello pelirrojo sigue tan pelirrojo como siempre, su piel pálida-quizá algo más de lo que Angelina recordaba-salpicada con millones de pecas. Lo único distinto en él son sus ojos. Siguen exactamente del mismo tono azul cielo que antes, pero ahora ese brillo travieso tan familiar está algo desgastado por algo que Angelina cree reconocer como una tristeza infinita, no en el sentido de que lo domine, sino en el de que seguirá con él hasta el fin de sus días.

Angelina hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas. _Eres una estúpida_, se dice. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan idiota para ir precisamente a ese sitio que rezuma su esencia en cada objeto? ¿Cómo ha podido creer, por un maldito instante, que volvería a verlo? ¿Y cómo, en nombre de Merlín, va a lograr salir de la tienda sin antes ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas?

Sin embargo, finalmente logra sobreponerse y sonreír a George.

-Hola.

Se quedan callados. Ginny, que está de pie junto a su hermano, decide aligerar un poco la tensión:

-Bueno, me voy-y deja al pequeño James en brazos de su tío-. No tardaré mucho-añade, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Dónde has estado?-pregunta entonces el pelirrojo, a quien el peso de su sobrino parece haber devuelto a la realidad.

-En Estados Unidos-responde Angelina, contenta de encontrar un tema de conversación. James saca un diminuto puño de la toga y lo agita, lo que le da una excusa perfecta para escapar de la mirada azul de George-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Se arrepiente de esa pregunta en cuanto la formula. _¿Que cómo le ha ido? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Su hermano gemelo ha muerto! ¡Eso debería darte una idea!_ Sin embargo, el mal ya está hecho. Angelina levanta los ojos del bebé justo cuando George los posa en él.

-Bien, he vuelto a abrir esto y va bien…-la voz de George va apagándose hasta hacerse un murmullo, y luego vuelve a mirar a Angelina-. ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Eso es lo último que Angelina hubiese esperado. Incluso hubiera considerado correcto recibir una maldición por ser tan bocazas, pero no eso.

-¿Que por qué he vuelto?-repite. _¿Por qué he vuelto? Ni idea. Por la misma razón por la que le pregunto cosas estúpidas, porque soy idiota_.

-Sí-confirma George-. Sé, o creo saber, por qué te fuiste, pero no entiendo qué haces de vuelta.

Angelina abre la boca, sorprendida, y sin saber por qué nota un enfado creciente en su interior. _¿Cómo que "Sé por qué te fuiste"? ¿Qué es George, el sucesor de Trelawney? ¿Y qué más le da por qué esté aquí?_ Ah, sí, recuerda. _Porque era novia de Fred_. Eso no aminora su enfado, que sigue expandiéndose como una burbuja.

-¿Sabes por qué me fui? ¿Y cómo es eso?-pregunta, más mordaz de lo que pretendía.

George alza una ceja pelirroja.

-No es exactamente un secreto que te fuiste porque no querías verme-responde-. Porque soy igual que Fred.

Los ojos oscuros de Angelina se oscurecen todavía más. Ya no de enfado, por el hecho de que George se las dé de listo, ni de sorpresa, porque hasta ahora ha acertado-de pleno-con todo lo que ha dicho, sino de envidia. Ella no ha sido capaz de pronunciar el nombre de Fred desde la batalla de Hogwarts, incluso lo evita en sus pensamientos, y George es capaz de mencionar a su gemelo muerto con toda tranquilidad, tanta, que si Angelina no lo estuviese mirando a los ojos pensaría que le es indiferente.

Finalmente, logra recuperar el control de sus cuerdas vocales.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?

George entorna los ojos.

-Pues que no entiendo por qué el Sombrero te mandó a Gryffindor.

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo se da la vuelta y echa a andar entre los niños hasta alcanzar una puerta situada al fondo de la tienda. Temblando de pura rabia, Angelina lo sigue, sin saber muy bien si para gritarle, para darle un buen bofetón o para darle la razón.

En cuanto entra a la habitación, descubre que debe de ser el laboratorio, donde George crea, inventa y experimenta para crear cosas nuevas. Las paredes están cubiertas de estanterías llenas de diversos ingredientes, pociones y recipientes, mientras que en un rincón reposan cuatro calderos. En la esquina más lejana a ella, sin embargo, descubre una cuna de madera. Se pregunta qué diablos hace eso allí y si George tiene hijos. _Alicia me lo habría dicho. Debe de ser para sus sobrinos._ El pelirrojo está dejando en ese momento a James en el interior de la cuna. En cuanto el bebé se queda tumbado, se vuelve a enfrentar a Angelina, cuyos ojos están tan oscuros que parecen haber descubierto un nuevo color más allá del negro.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunta con tranquilidad, como si no acabara de decirle cobarde en su cara.

-Eres un completo imbécil.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

-No tienes el más mínimo derecho a juzgarme, George. No tienes ni idea de…

-¿Ah, no?-la interrumpe George, por primera vez en tono amenazante-. Tú sólo te quedaste sin novio aquella noche. Yo me quedé sin hermano, sin amigo y sin la mitad de mi ser. No, no tengo ni idea-concluye con tono neutro.

Angelina se muerde el labio.

-George, no quería decir eso. Es sólo que cada uno supera las cosas como puede.

-Sí, huir a otro continente es lo mejor, sin duda-replica George con sarcasmo.

-Al menos yo no he intentado suicidarme-escupe ella, su voz cargada de veneno.

Angelina hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas no haber dicho eso o, en su defecto, que George no la oyera. Sin embargo, ni se ha callado ni George es sordo, a pesar de tener una sola oreja. Pero es la verdad. Fue Angelina la que encontró, apenas unas horas después del funeral de Fred, a George tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, cubierto de sangre y con varios largos y profundos cortes que llegaban desde la muñeca hasta el pliegue del codo.

Por un momento, George se queda sin habla. Sólo por un momento.

-Puede, pero yo tardé algo menos de siete años en dar la cara.

Eso sienta a Angelina como una bofetada. _Ahí sí que no puedes replicar. Tiene toda la razón_. Pero hay un sentimiento llamado orgullo que que ahoga sus deseos de disculparse.

-Piérdete, George-replica. Con una última mirada de odio hacia el pelirrojo, abre la puerta por la que ha entrado y sale dando un sonoro portazo. Medio segundo después, el potente llanto de James inunda la tienda.

* * *

><p>George necesita unos quince segundos para que sus neuronas vuelvan a conectarse. Es entonces cuando coge a James y lo mece para que deje de llorar, y cuando él mismo siente ganas de hacerlo al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. <em>Si Fred estuviera aquí, me mataría<em>.

-Soy imbécil-murmura para sí mismo. Un gorjeante sonido le llega de sus brazos. Pasados unos instantes, se da cuenta de que James se está riendo. De él. No le molesta mucho. Sonriendo, le hace cosquillas al bebé debajo de la barbilla, provocando que siga riendo.

En ese momento se vuelve a abrir la puerta. George entrecierra los ojos, esperando ver a Angelina, pero un momento después descubre que es Ginny la que se acerca a él a paso rápido.

-Ya he vuelto. ¿Cómo se ha portado el bebé más guapo del mundo?-pregunta, cogiendo a su hijo y haciéndole carantoñas. Luego vuelve a mirar a su hermano-. ¿Y Angelina? ¿Ya se ha ido?

-Sí-responde George, evitando los ojos castaños de su hermana. Sabe que, si los mira, le recordarán demasiado a los de su madre como para seguir mintiendo. Aunque técnicamente aún no ha dicho alguna mentira

-Qué pronto, ¿no?-comenta Ginny, y George sabe que lo ha pillado.

-Bueno, igual me he pasado un poco con ella.

-¿Un poco?-resignado, George alza la vista y mira a Ginny a los ojos. Su hermana pequeña lo mira sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Vale, me he pasado mucho. ¡Pero ella también!-se defiende-. Además, ¿por qué la has traído?

Ginny se encoge de hombros.

-Pensé que te alegrarías. Sois amigos, ¿no?

-Ginny, si tiene algún interés en acercarse a mí es porque me parezco a Fred-replica George.

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que alguien te quiera por ser tú?-se enfada Ginny-. ¡Te pasa lo mismo con todos! Con mamá, con Percy… ¡Con todos!

-¡No es que me pase, es que es verdad, Ginny!-se rebela George, enfadado también-. Estoy harto de que todo el mundo me mire y lo vea a él-añade en un susurro.

Ginny suspira y se acerca a él.

-Ey, no sé el resto del mundo, pero por mí puedes estar tranquilo-dice en voz baja, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. George sonríe un poco y la abraza con fuerza, aunque con cuidado para no hacer daño a James, que reposa en los brazos de su madre

-Ginny…

-¿Qué?

-Gracias.

* * *

><p>Angelina se desaparece en cuanto sale de la tienda para llegar a su piso. Aún tiene las bolsas de la compra en las manos. Menos mal, piensa. Hubiera sido demasiado patético volver a la tienda a por ellas.<p>

Coloca la comida furiosamente en los muebles y en el frigorífico, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. Que vale que George ya no la está viendo, pero aun así Angelina se niega a rendirse al llanto tan pronto. Como si alguien estuviese ahí, observando el enorme esfuerzo que le supone no derramar las lágrimas que asoman por las esquinas de sus ojos oscuros, para después darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y la enhorabuena.

_¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? ¡Aquí no hay nadie que me vea llorar o no hacerlo!_

Y en cuanto esas palabras llegan a su mente se rinde, se deja caer en el suelo y deja de luchar contra las lágrimas, y llora, llora. Llora por Fred, por ella, llora por George, porque sabe que tiene razón y que ella no tiene derecho a sentirse así, que debería haberlo superado hace mucho tiempo. O seguir el ejemplo del que una vez vio como futuro cuñado y terminar con todo. Cualquier cosa, lo que sea, menos seguir en este sin vivir. Porque es una cobarde, porque huyó y olvidó (o eso quiso hacerse creer), mientras los demás intentaban devolver algo de alegría al mundo y lloraban a sus seres queridos.

* * *

><p>George todavía no sabe en qué momento de la tarde Ginny se las ha apañado para convencerlo de ir con el resto de la familia de picnic, y lo más importante, cómo su hermana ha logrado convencer incluso a Percy de que se tome la tarde libre y organizar en apenas dos horas el evento.<p>

El caso es que ahora está sentado en una enorme manta de cuadros con su familia al completo: desde Molly, que enseña a una embarazadísima Fleur y a Audrey lo que parece ser un secreto de su abuela, hasta la interminable discusión que mantienen Harry y Ron sobre quidditch, este último sosteniendo en sus brazos a su ahijado, James; pasando por la demostración del funcionamiento de un teléfono que Arthur está haciendo a Teddy y Victoire, y la tesis acerca de la existencia de los torposoplos que Luna está exponiendo a Hermione y que la hacen poner una expresión realmente divertida.

Pese a estar contento de tener a sus padres, hermanos, cuñadas, cuñado, sobrinos y sobrinos adoptivos con él, George no está del todo alegre. Por dos motivos. El primero, al que ya está acostumbrado, pero que no por eso duele menos, es el sentimiento de que falta alguien en esa entrañable estampa familiar. El segundo, que no duele demasiado pero sí lleva rondándole unas horas por la cabeza, es Angelina. Lo cierto es que se siente culpable por haberla hecho llorar-sabe que ha llorado, aunque no haya sido delante de él, pero sí por su causa-, pero por otra parte no cree que nada de lo que le haya dicho sea falso. De todas formas, se ha pasado, admite para sí. Pero Angelina debería haber tenido un poco más de vista y no haberle echado en cara su intento de suicidio, que en esos momentos le parece lo más ridículo que ha hecho en su vida (lo cual, considerando seriamente la cuestión, es decir mucho).

Se arrasca distraídamente las tres pálidas cicatrices que surcan su antebrazo y suspira. La próxima vez que vea a Angelina, se disculpará, se dice. Y quizá puedan volver a ser tan amigos como antes…

-Tito _Goch_.

George se gira dando un respingo y descubre a la pequeña Molly acercándose a él con las manos extendidas. La niña es toda una réplica en miniatura de Percy, y con tres años ya se las apaña para mirar a todo el que considere que hace algo incorrecto con la misma pomposa desaprobación que su padre. George agradece que Percy se casara con Audrey; al menos, Molly tiene un ejemplo cercano de alguien divertido al que emular.

-¿Qué quieres, Molly?

La pequeña se sienta justo en frente de él, se alisa su falda de flores y lo mira con una exasperante suficiencia antes de preguntarle:

-¿Tú tienes novia?

George alza las cejas ante la pregunta y sonríe.

-No, Molly.

-¿_Po_ qué?

George frunce el ceño. La costumbre de los niños de querer saber el porqué de todo le parecía graciosa hasta hace dos segundos.

-Porque no me gusta ninguna chica.

-¿_Po_ qué?-repite la niña.

-Pregúntaselo a tu papá-cargarle el muerto a Percy siempre es la opción más fácil. Molly se levanta y camina hacia su padre, muy recta.

-Papá, ¿_po_ qué el tito _Goch_ no tiene novia?

George sonríe y hace un gesto de disculpa a Percy, que lo mira con extrañeza. Entonces ve a un niño moreno y regordete que camina como si temiera que se hundiese el suelo hacia la pequeña Dominique, que está sentada en el regazo de Bill. George observa al pequeño Frankie mostrarle a Minnie una pequeña flor que ha arrancado del prado. Enternecido, desvía la vista hacia Neville, el padre del niño, que junto a Hannah, acaba de convertirse en víctima accidental de las divagaciones de Luna.

Es entonces cuando una flecha plateada atraviesa el cielo y aterriza entre Harry y Ron, que olvidan su conversación al ver el patronus con forma de lince que les habla con la voz de Kingsley:

-_Ataque en Mosley Street, Birmigham._

Los siguientes instantes son de un silencio y una lentitud extraños. Harry se levanta de un salto y saca su varita. Ron deja a James en brazos de Hermione antes de darle un beso, acción que Harry imita con Ginny, y ambos amigos se empiezan a alejar de la manta. Por seguridad, los Weasley ponen hechizos protectores donde quiera que vayan, por lo que no pueden desaparecerse ahí. La guerra los ha marcado hasta para hacer picnics.

Rápidamente empiezan los cuchicheos. George se acerca a Percy y su padre, que además de ser los que tiene más cerca trabajan en el Ministerio, así que algo sabrán.

-¿De qué va esto?-pregunta.

-Verás…-Percy adopta un tono confidencial-. Si has leído El Profeta últimamente…

-Sabes que no, Perce-lo corta George. Hace tiempo ha descubierto que es más feliz sin saber lo que pasa en el mundo-. Así que explícate.

-Bueno, supongo que sabréis que no todos los mortífagos están en Azkaban-toma la palabra Arthur, al ver que Percy va a replicar. Los dos hermanos asienten, y George siente el odio bullir en su interior. No descansará tranquilo hasta que Rookwood dé con sus asquerosos huesos en una celda de la prisión mágica-. Bien, pues han pasado a la acción. Hace apenas una semana provocaron uno en Edimburgo.

-¿Para qué?-se interesa Percy. George también siente curiosidad. Los renegados, como han acabado llamando a los mortífagos que no han sido atrapados, no suelen llamar la atención para que los capturen. La mayoría huye al extranjero, se cambia el nombre y la apariencia. El que un renegado se deje ver es un hecho extraordinario. Una estupidez, que, para su desgracia, a menudo contribuye a su captura y su ingreso en Azkaban.

-No lo sabemos-responde Arthur-. Al menos, yo no lo sé… Pero quizá quieran llamar la atención: Edimburgo, Manchester, Birmingham, Manchester de nuevo, Chester … y ahora Birmingham de nuevo. No parece tener ninguna lógica, pues atacan en zonas muggles. Y los aurores no han atrapado a ningún renegado que participase en esos altercados.

George frunce el ceño, pensativo. Así que atacan en zonas muggles de grandes ciudades, ¿eh? Quizá quieran demostrar que siguen ahí y todavía son unos cuantos, como su padre dijo una vez. Una idea cruza por su mente… Una completa locura… Rookwood es un renegado… Podría estar detrás de esos ataques, y si se llegara a tiempo… George daría su otra oreja por volver a encontrárselo y vengar la muerte de su hermano.

-No-oye la voz de su padre.

-¿Eh?

-No, George. Sé lo que estás pensando y no es buena idea-dice Arthur con gravedad. George se vuelve para mirarlo.

-Ya lo sé-admite-. Sería una locura.

Satisfecho, Arthur le da unos comprensivos golpes en el hombro.

-Todos nos morimos de ganas por verlo entre rejas, hijo-le asegura-. Pero ése es el trabajo de tu hermano y Harry, no el nuestro.

George asiente mansamente. Es mucho más fácil que discutir con su padre.

Después de eso, no ocurre nada interesante. Apenas media hora después la reunión se da por finalizada y cada uno acude a su casa (Hermione va a la de Ginny porque no quiere quedarse sola). George se desaparece con un fuerte estampido para materializarse en el piso que hay sobre la tienda.

Se ducha, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejar la idea que se le ha ocurrido de su mente, diciéndose que es una insensatez y que no traerá nada bueno. Algo insólito, pues apenas unos años antes ese argumento lo hubiese convencido de todo lo contrario. Pero al final casi lo consigue. Calienta una pizza en el microondas y se la come rápidamente. Si su madre lo viera… Pero bueno, ella no está, y de todas formas, George acostumbra comer correctamente. Sólo que hoy está muy cansado.

Se pone el pijama (sí, ha cenado desnudo, es una de las mejores sensaciones que se puedan experimentar, probadlo) y se deja caer en su cama, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la cama de al lado, que lleva años vacía pero sigue siendo la cama de Fred.

Observa la foto que reposa en su mesita de noche. Fue tomada en la boda de Bill, y en ella él, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee y Oliver saludan a la cámara, felices e indiferentes a la guerra.

De nuevo nota el odio invadir cada fibra sensible de su cuerpo. Si Rookwood no hubiese lanzado ese hechizo, la cama de al lado no estaría vacía. Si Rookwood no hubiese lanzado ese hechizo él no tendría esas cicatrices en el brazo. Si Rookwood no hubiese lanzado ese hechizo, hubiese habido al menos una persona más disfrutando el picnic esa tarde. Si Rookwood no hubiese lanzado ese hechizo, Fred seguiría vivo…

_Lo mataré_, se jura George. _Me aseguraré de que sufra al menos la mitad de lo que he sufrido yo._

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora:<em> No me he inventado a ningún sobrinito, excepto a Frankie, porque creo que Neville nombró a algún hijo suyo en honor a sus padres, como Harry y Percy. Ah, y aunque no haya escrito, Hannah está embarazada de su segunda hija, pero esto no tiene mayor importancia. Tampoco es seguro que fuera Rookwood quien lanzó el hechizo que mató a Fred, pero como Percy fue a por él tras ello, supongo que sí.


	3. Una disculpa y un jefe odioso

_Una disculpa y un jefe odioso_

George hace una floritura con la varita para subir la persiana de la tienda. Entra en ella y enciende las luces distraídamente, leyendo con atención El Profeta. En la primera plana hay un artículo sobre la cadena perpetua a la que ha sido condenado Yaxley, a quien Harry y Ron arrestaron tras el altercado de Birmingham. El pelirrojo no puede evitar sonreír con cierta crueldad. Se lo merece, piensa. Como también Rookwood se merece eso y más. Pero no pudo cogerlo en el último altercado sucedido hace unas semanas en Sheffield, en el que murieron nueve muggles. Básicamente, porque no se enteró hasta que hubo terminado.

Frunce el ceño. Tiene que averiguar qué lógica siguen esos ataques, porque está claro que no son al azar. Y lo hará, aunque le cueste la vida.

Deja el periódico sobre el mostrador y empieza a reponer el género en las estanterías, aunque hay algo que no lo deja concentrarse.

No ha visto a Angelina desde la discusión que mantuvo con ella, hace justamente un mes. Sabe que no ha vuelto a América, porque Lee se queja de vez en cuando de que Alicia pasa últimamente más tiempo con Angelina que con él.

-… y vamos, como si fuese Angie el padre del niño, a mí que me zurzan-había comentado, profundamente indignado.

Sin embargo, George no sabe dónde vive la joven, y no ha preguntado a sus amigos, principalmente porque tendrían la impresión de que están juntos. Lee fue el segundo en enterarse, después de Fred, que George había estado enamorado de Angelina desde segundo, pero había preferido dejarle el camino libre a su gemelo, porque siempre supo que era a él a quien ella quería. Sospecharían que quiere aprovecharse de la situación o paparruchas por el estilo.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

¿Él? ¿Interesarse por Angelina?** ¡_Ja_!**

Además, George ya superó su enamoramiento hace mucho, mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

¿No?

El pelirrojo sacude la cabeza mientras echa pienso a los micropuffs, que se apelotonan junto a las rejillas al verlo acercarse con comida y chillan del hambre y la alegría. George cree que podría quedarse uno. Bueno, mejor que no. Probablemente se le moriría a los dos días. Además, seguro que el animalito prefiere estar con algún niño que juegue con él y lo lleve en el hombro.

Mira su reloj. Son las diez y dos minutos. Observa a un grupito de cinco niños rubios acompañados por la que parece su madre, que rápidamente se separan para curiosear las estanterías.

George compone una amplia sonrisa. Genial. Distracción.

* * *

><p>Angelina se lava los dientes con tanto ímpetu que acaba por provocarse una herida en la encía. En ese momento no le importa. Llega tarde al trabajo, y una encía sangrante es la menor de sus preocupaciones.<p>

Empezó a trabajar hace tres semanas en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, recomendada por el Ministerio de Magia estadounidense. Es una trabajadora realmente eficiente, pero le gusta demasiado dormir. Mira el reloj. Cinco minutos.

Finalmente, cuando quedan tres minutos, coge el bolso, el informe sobre la regulación de las quaffles que terminó anoche y se desaparece hacia el Ministerio.

Coge el ascensor y lo maldice tres veces por ser tan lento; finalmente, se baja en la séptima planta y llega a su mesa cuando queda un minuto para la hora límite. Observa a Christian Davis, el director de su departamento, acercarse a ella.

-Ah, hola, Johnson, veo que llega a tiempo-comenta con sorna-. ¿Tiene el informe que le pedí, o eso es demasiado?

-No, aquí está-responde Angelina, tendiéndole las treinta y siete páginas del documento.

Davis lee por encima el informe. Cuando sus ojos ven una palabra en mitad de la decimosexta página sonríe con una satisfacción rayana en la crueldad.

-¿Cubrir la quaffle de tela?-alza sus fríos ojos grises y los clava en Angelina-. ¿De dónde saca eso?

-Es una propuesta personal-explica ella-; hace la quaffle más ligera y fácil de llevar; además, si le da a alguien no hace tanto daño.

-Es una estupidez-dictamina Davis, y rompe todas las hojas en cuatro trozos, dejándolos caer sobre su escritorio-. Repita el informe, pero sin divagaciones suyas, por favor-dicho esto, el hombre se da la vuelta y regresa a su despacho, dejando a Angelina temblando de rabia y humillación, observando lo que queda de sus siete horas de trabajo fuera del horario de oficina.

Así ha sido su trabajo desde el primer día. Angelina hace algo, lo presenta, pero siempre hay algo que no le gusta a Davis, y el hombre siempre acaba rompiendo en trocitos su trabajo. La mujer recoge los pedazos de pergamino y los tira a la papelera. Bien, ya ha aprendido algo hoy. Nada de ideas propias.

Cuando vuelve a su mesa, sin embargo, choca con alguien, y decenas de papeles caen al suelo.

-Lo siento-se disculpa, agachándose para recogerlo. La otra persona también se agacha, y Angelina descubre a un muchacho bajo y delgado, con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones que le suena de algo-. ¿Dennis?-prueba.

-¡Angelina! ¡Vaya, cuánto tiempo!-Dennis Creevey deja los papeles en la mesa de la mujer y la abraza-. ¿Cómo estás?

-No me puedo quejar-responde ella-. ¿Y tú? ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Sí, pero no aquí, sino en el departamento de Seguridad Mágica-explica el muchacho entusiasmado.

-Debes estar genial allí-comenta Angelina con cierta amargura, mirando de reojo la puerta del despacho de Christian Davis.

-Bueno, no está mal-replica Dennis-. Aunque de momento sólo soy becario, están contentos conmigo.

-Me alegro-responde Angelina, sonriendo, alegrándose sinceramente por el muchacho. Aunque sólo lo recuerda de las reuniones del ED, sí sabe que perdió a su hermano en la batalla. Le alegra saber que está bien.

-Bueno, me voy-dice él-. Ah, por cierto, ¿puedes darle esto-le tiende unos papeles-a Christian? Es que tengo que dar papeles a todo el Ministerio-explica el muchacho, componiendo un puchero.

-Sin problema-responde Angelina. Ordena las páginas del documento (no quiere ninguna bronca innecesaria) y llama a la puerta del despacho de Davis.

-Adelante-responde la apática voz de su jefe. Angelina entra en el despacho-. Ah, usted-añade él. Angelina tiene que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarle los papeles a su cara de idiota.

-Me han dado estos papeles para usted-logra decir, con la voz más monocorde posible, tendiéndole el documento.

-¿Quién?-pregunta él.

-Eh… Es del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, creo-responde Angelina.

-¿_Cree_? ¿Y qué le hace _creer _eso, si se puede saber?

-El hecho de que me lo ha entregado el becario de ese departamento-replica ella, apretando los puños mientras Davis coge el documento. Detalle que no pasa desapercibido al jefe de su departamento. El hombre entorna sus ojos grises, deja los papeles sobre la mesa y se levanta para rodear el escritorio. Angelina es alta; pues bien, Christian Davis lo es más.

-Deberías controlar tu carácter-le recomienda. Angelina no se mueve. No sabe por qué, pero ese hombre no le da buena espina. Ni siquiera logra encontrar sus cuerdas vocales para recordarle que no la trate de tú-. Y hablar con respeto a tus superiores-la mujer no se inmuta. Sigue mirándolo fijamente con las mandíbulas apretadas, generando ondas de odio masivo-. Si sigues el consejo, llegarás lejos. Si no… Bueno, ya lo verás-Angelina continúa inmóvil, mientras un terror inexplicable se apodera de ella-. Y ahora, vete y termina ese informe sobre quaffles. ¡Ya!

Angelina se las ingenia para salir del despacho con toda la dignidad posible. Ya no puede fingir que no está asustada. No sabe por qué, pero está segura de que Christian Davis es un hombre que cumple lo que promete.

Y esa certeza la aterroriza.

* * *

><p>Mediodía.<p>

En Sortilegios Weasley disminuye ligeramente el volumen de clientes, mayormente porque los niños van a comer, aunque sigue habiendo gente. Entre George, Verity y Albert, se las ingenian para despacharlos a todos, e inexplicablemente la tienda se vacía. George se estira y se sienta en su silla tras el mostrador mientras Verity charla con Albert animadamente. George se pregunta si ya estarán juntos. Porque ganas no les faltan, y poco disimulo, tampoco.

Un aleteo le distrae de sus cavilaciones. Descubre una lechuza gris posarse en el mostrador y extender la pata hacia él. George coge el sobre, lo abre y lee la apresurada nota:

_Querido George:_

_¡Ha nacido, ha nacido! Me refiero a mi hijo. Sí, es un niño. Y es el niño más guapo que te puedas imaginar. Si te apetece venir, ya sabes dónde estamos._

_Bill_

A George se le ilumina la cara con la noticia de su nuevo sobrino.

-Verity, Albert, quedaos cuidando de la tienda, luego vuelvo-ambos asienten y George se desaparece para reaparecer en el vestíbulo de San Mungo. Se acerca a la ventanilla de información, pero Katie lo detiene:

-Ven, es por aquí-dice, entusiasmada, tirándole del brazo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes a qué he venido?-replica George, fingiendo estar ofendido por la confianza de su amiga.

-Hombre, yo no te veo herido, así que supongo que vendrás a ver al bebé, ¿no?-resignado, George asiente-. Es precioso.

-Eso dicen-murmura él, aún con la carta de Bill en la mano.

Katie lo guía por los pasillos hasta el ala de maternidad de San Mungo. Una vez ahí, gira a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y finalmente se detiene ante una puerta blanca, detrás de la cual se oyen varias voces emocionadas. George abre la puerta.

Como había supuesto, ahí están Fleur, en la cama y con aspecto de estar agotada, pero aun así increíblemente hermosa; Bill, sentado en el borde de la cama; Victoire, paseando de un lado a otro con Dominique en brazos, tratando de imitar a su madre; Arthur y Molly, ambos radiantes de alegría, elogiando el bulto envuelto en sábanas azules que Percy sostiene en sus brazos, mientras que Molly (la pequeña) fulmina con la mirada al bebé que está acaparando la atención de su padre.

-¡Ah, hola, George!-Bill se levanta y llega hasta él en dos zancadas, abrazándole como si quisiera partirle los huesos-. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

-Yo también-replica George-. ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Puedo verlo?-agrega. Percy frunce el ceño, pero se resigna y el tiende al bebé.

Es el sobrino más pesado que George ha cogido. Y sólo tiene unas horas de vida. El bebé tiene abundante pelo rubio en la cabeza y de vez en cuando saca un puño regordete y lo agita en el aire. George sonríe y se lo tiende a Bill.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunta su hermano mayor.

-Psé. Los he visto más guapos-replica George, y contiene la risa al ver a Bill fulminarle con la mirada mientras estrecha al bebé con más fuerza hacia él-. No, en serio. Es muy guapo. Se parece a ti. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

Bill deja al bebé en los brazos de Fleur antes de contestar:

-Louis William Weasley-dice, con el pecho inflado de orgullo. George hace un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

Poco a poco van llegando el resto de los Weasley, maravillados ante el encanto natural que ya desprende Louis, herencia sin duda de Fleur y su ascendencia veela. Bill y Ginny se pasan una media hora discutiendo quién es más guapo, si Louis o James. La discusión acaba cuando el mayor de los bebés se echa a llorar, contagiando a su recién nacido primo.

-¡Ya le has hecho llorar! ¡Y ni siquiera tienes razón!-le reprocha Ginny, meciendo al bebé.

-No te lo crees ni tú, hermanita-replica Bill, mientras Fleur mece al pequeño Louis para calmarlo.

* * *

><p>Angelina deja sus cosas en la cama. No, no las deja. Más bien las lanza con furia, para desahogarse. No aguanta a su jefe. No, es más que eso.<p>

Odia a Christian Davis.

Odia que la trate con esa sorna, odia que siempre encuentre defectos a lo que hace, odia que los informes que le cuestan horas de documentación acaben rotos, odia que sea tan cruel. Odia toda su persona, desde su lacio pelo castaño hasta sus enormes pies enfundados en brillantes zapatos.

Ahora tiene que repetir el informe que le costó toda la tarde anterior. Furiosa, Angelina come lo primero que encuentra en el frigorífico y se acerca al escritorio. Saca un montón de pergamino en blanco, las notas que utilizó anoche y prácticamente repite lo que hizo la última vez, con la precaución de omitir toda sugerencia o acto de creatividad. Cuando termina, mira su reloj. Vaya. Sólo son las ocho. El estar repitiendo lo mismo es más rápido. Angelina recoge los pergaminos, ordena el informe y lo guarda en una carpeta.

Sonriendo, se ducha, se viste y coge su bolso. Saca su varita y revive la alegría que sintió cuando Fred la invitó al baile de Navidad.

-¡Expecto patronum!

De su varita sale un guepardo, que se sienta obedientemente ante ella, esperando instrucciones. Angelina le ordena ir a buscar a Alicia. Observa el guepardo salir por la ventana dando un grácil salto y perderse en el atardecer.

Sí, va a quedar con Alicia. Pero antes tiene otra cosa que hacer. Concentrándose en su destino, gira sobre sí misma y se desaparece.

Aparece junto a la puerta de Gringotts y echa a andar con resolución hacia el número noventa y tres. Suspira y se arma de valor. Hace ya un mes desde que discutió con George, y aún no se ha dignado a pedirle perdón. Bueno, no sólo porque ella no quiera, sino porque ha estado ocupada haciendo y rehaciendo los dichosos informes que le ordena Christian Davis.

Respira hondo y entra en la tienda. Al igual que la última vez que entró, está abarrotada. Localiza a Verity cobrando en el mostrador y se acerca a ella.

-Um… Verity, ¿puedes decirle a George que quiero hablar con él?

Verity la mira un momento.

-George no está-aclara-. Ha salido al mediodía y aún no ha vuelto. Y no, no sé cuánto tardará.

Angelina suspira.

-Vale, gracias. ¿Te importaría decirle que he estado aquí?

Verity termina de cobrar al último niño de la cola y se vuelve hacia ella.

-En absoluto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Angelina, ¿qué haces aquí?

Angelina da un respingo y gira en redondo. George está en la puerta, observándola tan sorprendido como ella está de su tono casi amable. Verity murmura algo de ir a colocar más turrón sangranarices y desaparece de la vista.

-Hola-saluda, y para su sorpresa la punzada de dolor en el pecho es más soportable esta vez.

-Hola-responde George. Da unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella-. Esto… Eh…

Angelina puede darse por satisfecha. Oír balbucear a un gemelo Weasley es algo que pocas veces se da en la vida.

-George, venía a… Bueno… Siento lo del otro día.

George asiente.

-Bueno, yo también lo siento. No debí haberte hablado así.

-No dijiste nada que fuera mentira-murmura Angelina, más para sí que para el pelirrojo.

George no sabe qué decir. Ve a Angelina con la cabeza gacha, avergonzada, y simplemente cualquier frase le parece demasiado vacía y sin sentido para ella. Le gustaría abrazarla.

Y precisamente eso es lo que hace. Tras unas décimas de vacilación, en una zancada elimina el espacio que queda entre ellos y la estrecha entre sus fuertes brazos. Angelina se estremece toda. George desprende un calor parecido al de Fred, y un cariño…

Angelina parpadea, confusa. ¿En qué está pensando? No, no, no. Eso no está bien. Nada bien. Con cierta brusquedad, empuja el pecho de George para separarse de él y compone una tímida sonrisa. Vuelven a quedarse mirándose unos momentos.

-Voy a cerrar ya la tienda-dice él, más por romper el silencio que por otra cosa-. ¿Te…? ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomarnos algo ahora después?

-No-responde ella, tan rápidamente que George se siente herido-. Es decir, hoy no. He quedado con Alicia.

-Deberíais quedar menos-comenta él con sorna-. Lee está empezando a ponerse celoso.

Angelina suelta una carcajada.

-Ése es su problema. Además, aún tiene que terminar de ponerme al día.

El pelirrojo sacude la cabeza mientras apaga la mayoría de las luces.

-Sois unas cotorras-comenta-. Así que después de siete años por ahí, lo más interesante que se te ocurre hacer es ponerte al día de los cotilleos, ¿no?

Angelina se sonroja ligeramente, para nada avergonzada.

-Pues claro. ¿Qué harías tú?

-Pues…-George frunce el ceño, pensativo-. Vale, haría lo mismo-acepta a regañadientes.

Angelina ríe de nuevo.

-Bueno, pues hasta otra-se despide.

-A ser posible, antes de un mes.

-Lo intentaré.

-Más te vale.

Angelina sacude la cabeza y sale de la tienda, sonriendo.

Sin embargo, la alegría le dura poco. Se muerde el labio, alarmada por el pensamiento que la ha asaltado cuando George la abrazaba. _No_, se dice firmemente. _No voy a hacer eso. Sería caer muy bajo. Además, bastante bien se está portando conmigo, no se lo merece._

Llega a Excalibur, el pub donde ha quedado con Alicia. Como su amiga aún no ha llegado, pide una cerveza de mantequilla mientras espera. Nunca ha sido muy amiga del alcohol. Lo cual no quiere decir que nunca beba

Divisa a Alicia en cuanto entra. Su amiga ya no lleva túnica, sino un jersey que permite ver sus siete meses de embarazo en todo su esplendor. Está enorme. Y preciosa. Y feliz. Y Angelina se contagia de la alegría de su amiga cuando ésta se deja caer a su lado.

-Hola, Ali-la saluda.

-Hola. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero sabes que no puedo aparecerme ni usar la red flu con esto-explica, señalando su abultada barriga-. Creo que me quitaré un peso de encima cuando nazca-comenta.

Angelina ríe.

-Se te ve muy contenta-comenta.

-A diferencia de ti-replica Alicia, observándola con ojo crítico-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Ya, y yo soy un gusarapo. Angie, que nos conocemos.

Angelina suspira.

-Estoy un poco estresada-admite-. Ya sabes, con el trabajo y eso. Además de que no aguanto a mi jefe.

La conversación rápidamente se convierte en una sarta de críticas a Christian Davis, al que Alicia también conoce. Angelina se entera de que despidió a su amiga cuando se quedó embarazada, y eso le hace sentir aún más rencor hacia él. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan…? ¿Tan…? Angelina ni siquiera encuentra adjetivoss lo suficientemente hirientes con que describir a su jefe.

Finalmente, cerca de las una de la madrugada, las dos amigas se despiden. Angelina se desaparece hacia su piso; no le apetece andar. Se tambalea un poco cuando se materializa en el salón; al final ha acabado bebiendo, y aunque no está borracha, sí que se siente achispada. Sin embargo, apenas se pone el pijama y se deja caer en la cama se queda dormida.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora: <em>Bueno, pues aquí está el tercer capítulo. Albert está ahí para echar una mano en la tienda y porque me daba palo que Verity estuviese sola, la verdad... Y Louis me parece taaaaan mono.

Por cierto, los ataques, que antes no los he puesto muy claros, hasta este momento, son: Edimburgo, Manchester, Birmingham, Manchester, Chester, Brimingham y Sheffield. Prometo que tienen lógica, quizá una muy tonta, pero mi cerebro no daba para más.

Bueno... ¿reviews?


	4. ¿Como amigos?

Bueno, pues aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Antes de nada quisiera agradecer los favoritos y los reviews, en especial el de Alela, animan mucho, la verdad.

* * *

><p><em>¿Como amigos?<em>

Apenas dos días después del nacimiento de Louis, Ron está sentado en su escritorio, leyendo el informe de los últimos ataques. Está muy molesto. No tiene ni idea de la lógica que siguen. Ha intentado todo: cambiar de orden las letras de las ciudades, probar leyendo sólo las iniciales… Y no encuentra ninguna lógica. Mucho menos a que ataquen por segunda vez en Manchester y Birmingham. Merlín santo, ¿puede eso tener alguna lógica? Frustrado, se levanta y se acerca al mini bar a por dos cruasanes.

-¿Cómo va tu segundo desayuno?

Ron gruñe y se vuelve hacia Harry, que se acerca a él sonriendo con burla.

-Es el cuarto-puntualiza.

-Vaya, sí que tienes que estar disgustado-comenta su amigo-. ¿Has discutido con Hermione?

-No… Bueno, un poco. No sé qué le pasa, pero lleva unos días que no hay quien la aguante.

-Creía que eso era normal-replica Harry, divertido-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de si los ataques de renegados siguen alguna lógica?-pregunta, poniéndose serio de repente.

-No-replica Ron con un suspiro-. Y lo he intentado todo-asegura-: cambiar las letras de lugar, leer sólo la primera sílaba, la última, la de en medio… Y no hay manera.

-Edimburgo, Manchester, Birmingham, Manchester de nuevo, Chester, otra vez Birmingham, Sheffield y Edimburgo para rematar-recita Harry de un tirón-. Sí, no tiene lógica.

En ese momento, observan uno de los ascensores abrirse a lo lejos y alcanzan a oír a Christian Davis, jefe del departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, quejarse a voz en grito de sus subordinados.

-Creo que está un poco amargado-comenta Ron.

-Qué va. Eso son imaginaciones tuyas. Si es un cielo de hombre-ironiza Harry.

-Hablando de hombres-dice Ron, dando un respingo, acordándose de algo de repente-. ¿Has hablado con George últimamente?

-Um… Pues sí, el otro día vino a jugar con James un rato, ¿por?

-¿Y no te ha dicho barra comentado barra preguntado barra pedido nada?-inquiere el pelirrojo.

-No, ¿por?

Ron suspira.

-Estoy preocupado por él-confiesa.

-¿Y eso?-Harry también quiere a George como a un hermano, pero dejó de preocuparse excesivamente por él cuando, a los tres meses de su intento de suicidio, volvió a abrir la tienda y a sonreír de nuevo.

-Bueno, a mí no me ha dicho nada-confiesa Ron-. En realidad, ha sido mi padre. Me ha comentado que a George le tienta la idea de atrapar él solo a Rookwood.

Harry entorna los ojos. A él también le tienta, y mucho, la idea de atrapar al asesino de Fred. Pero George… por muy brillante que sea (que lo es), no es auror. Pero sabe que no debe preocupar a Ron más de lo necesario. Además, aún no ha pasado nada, ¿no?

-¿Y qué? Tú y yo también lo estamos deseando, ¿o no?

-Sí, Harry, pero sabes de sobra que si George encuentra a Rookwood antes que nosotros será él el que acabe en Azkaban-replica Ron-. Eso en el supuesto de que sea más fuerte que él, claro-Harry se queda callado-. Por eso necesito que me prometas que no le contarás absolutamente nada de lo que avancemos en la investigación.

-Ron, sinceramente, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso. Te recuerdo que no sabemos _nada_.

Por primera vez desde el comienzo de los altercados, Ron se alegra de no haber avanzado en la investigación.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón-suspira-. Podríamos intentar otro interrogatorio con Yaxley.

-Sí-admite Harry-, pero dudo que consiguiéramos sacarle algo además de "Acabaréis mal, sangres sucia y traidores a la sangre"-añade, poniendo una mueca de asco ante los dos últimos términos.

En ese momento, unos pasos se acercan hacia ellos. Ron no necesita girarse para saber que es su reciente y flamante esposa. Hermione le planta un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, chicos-los saluda. Se dirige a Harry-: Toma, es ese informe sobre la regulación de condenas en caso de secuestro que me pediste-añade, tendiéndole un montón de papeles.

-Oh, eso lo lleva Seamus-replica Harry. Hermione se dirige al escritorio del susodicho y deja los papeles sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo va la investigación?-se interesa la mujer, sentándose en una mesa. Siempre es así cuando están los tres, ahí Ron y ella no son pareja, sino amigos. No lo hacen sólo para no dejar de lado a Harry, sino porque ellos también necesitan espacio.

-Para atrás como los cangrejos-responde Ron. Frustrado, le muestra a Hermione la lista de los ataques-. ¿Le ves alguna lógica? Porque yo, no.

Hermione se queda un rato observando los nombres, concentrada. Adora cualquier cosa que suponga un desafío a su inteligencia, y la posibilidad de que los ataques tengan alguna lógica y puedan ser evitados la emociona.

-Si queréis, puedo estudiarlo. Últimamente no tengo mucho que hacer, sigo esperando que me digan si mi quinta propuesta de mejora de la situación de los elfos domésticos es aceptada o no.

-Si no te importa, te lo agradeceríamos-responde Harry, tratando de contener la risa, mientras Ron pone los ojos en blanco a espaldas de su esposa.

* * *

><p>Hermione y la mitad del Cuartel de Aurores no son los únicos que están tratando de averiguar el patrón de los altercados. George también ha intentado averiguar algo, probando exactamente los mismos métodos que Ron (después de todo, siguen siendo hermanos), sin mayor éxito que él. Empieza a sentirse frustrado. Ha probado incluso a leer los nombres de las ciudades del revés, poniéndolas en columnas, en diagonal, pero nada de eso le hace leer mensajes claros que puedan decir dónde será el siguiente ataque.<p>

Enfadado consigo mismo, decide dejarlo por un momento. Entonces recuerda que hace dos días que hizo las paces con Angelina, y se siente culpable. Debería haberla llamado… Ah, no, que no sabe dónde vive. Y aun así, ¿qué le diría? ¿Vamos a tomar algo a ver si dejas de ver a Fred y me quieres a mí? Bueno, _como amigos_, obviamente, se corrige mentalmente. Que nadie piense mal.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo sale de su piso. Hoy ha cerrado la tienda por "Motivos personales", que no son otros que querer descansar un poco. Sin embargo, a media mañana se aburre. Se pregunta qué hacer, y una idea le ilumina la cara.

Seamus. ¡Claro! Seamus no se negará a comentarle nada de lo que hacen en el Cuartel de Aurores; después de todo, el hombre con el pelo color arena siempre lo ha admirado por su habilidad con los fuegos artificiales. Y, a decir verdad, a George también le cae muy bien.

Sonriendo, se materializa en el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia y se dirige sin vacilaciones al ascensor. Sin embargo, no tiene siquiera que llegar ahí para localizar a la persona que busca:

-¡Finnigan!-lo llama. Seamus se gira hasta que lo localiza, y desvía su trayectoria para acercarse a George.

-Buenas, George. Nunca me imaginé encontrarte en el ministerio-admite.

-Ya, yo tampoco-admite el pelirrojo-. Oye, últimamente ha habido ataques de renegados, ¿verdad?

Seamus sacude la cabeza.

-No se lo digas a nadie, pero no tenemos ni idea de la lógica que siguen-susurra en tono confidencial-. Eso de que estamos a punto de descubrirlos se lo inventó Rita Skeeter, pero no creo que te sorprenda.

George se siente un poco mejor de pronto. Al menos no es el único que está frustrado al no saber qué pretenden los renegados.

-Pues vaya seguridad tenemos aquí-comenta con cierta sorna. Seamus lo mira ofendido-. Ey, es broma.

-Eso espero-replica él-. Bueno, me tengo que ir, mi tiempo para el almuerzo ha terminado y Harry me echará la bronca. ¡Hasta otra!

George se despide con la mano el muchacho. Está a punto de irse cuando algo lo detiene.

Lo primero que ve es un tipo alto, moreno, con el pelo lacio y unos fríos ojos grises que le recuerdan a Lucius Malfoy. Frente a él hay una mujer casi tan alta como él, negra, que tiene la vista clavada en el suelo.

-¡Te he dicho que no tenías que presentarlo así!

-Pero, ¡hubiese sido un lío poniéndolo de otra…!

-¡Me da igual! ¡Te pagan para que obedezcas, no para que pienses!

George entorna los ojos, enfadado. Nadie le grita así a Angelina y sale impune. Un pensamiento que sólo viene determinado porque Angelina es su _amiga_, obviamente. Le sorprende que la mujer no le de un bofetón, aunque eso no impide que avance hasta ellos lentamente. El hombre mira con auténtico odio a Angelina y se aleja. George duda entre seguir a ese tipo para darle un puñetazo en la cara o quedarse para hablar con Angelina. Finalmente, se decide por lo segundo y le pone una mano en el hombro a la mujer. Angelina da un respingo y se vuelve hacia él.

-George. ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta, intentando disimular que está al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Quién es ése?-pregunta él a su vez, señalando con la cabeza al hombre, que ya está subiéndose en un ascensor.

-Christian Davis, mi jefe-replica la mujer con amargura-. Lo odio.

-Davis…-repite George. El nombre le suena de algo-. ¿Ése no es el que despidió a Alicia cuando se quedó embarazada?-pregunta en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para Angelina.

-Sí-confirma ella-. Me lo contó Ali-aclara-. Es un cabrón.

-¿Por qué te trata así?

-No tengo ni idea-confiesa ella. Suspira y baja la vista. Incapaz de quedarse impasible, George la abraza con fuerza. Angelina le inspira una profunda ternura-. Gracias-dice ella cuando se separan.

-Pero si no he hecho nada-replica George, sorprendido.

-Sí que lo has hecho-lo contradice ella-. Ahora me siento mejor-añade, sonriendo débilmente. Sus ojos ya no están llorosos, y George sonríe también-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la tienda?

-Hoy está cerrada-explica él-. ¿Te gustaría venir esta noche conmigo? Bueno, en realidad, vienen también Katie, Ollie, Lee y Alicia… es decir, _como amigos._ Además, no me apetece ser el único aguantavelas. ¿Te apetece?

Angelina piensa en la montaña de trabajo que le espera. Al diablo, ¡es viernes! Tiene derecho a salir con él, _como amigos_.

-Me encantaría.

* * *

><p>Angelina se deja caer en su cama. Está agotada, pero curiosamente contenta. Quizá, porque hoy, al ver a George, no ha sentido tanto dolor como antes. Es cierto que le ha dolido, pero en el momento que la ha abrazado ha logrado olvidarse hasta de eso. Sonríe, preguntándose qué le está pasando. Descubre que la respuesta que se ha dado antes, <em>como amigos, <em>no le vale, y que prefiere no saberlo. Con un suspiro, se quita los zapatos, va dejando la ropa tirada de cualquier forma mientras se acerca al baño, hasta que, desnuda, llega a la ducha.

El agua caliente la ayuda a relajarse y olvidarse de todo, desde George hasta el bebé de Alicia, pasando por Christian Davis y su incesante acoso. Tras unos minutos sintiendo el agua deslizarse por su piel, se enjabona el pelo y el cuerpo. Finalmente, se aclara el jabón y sale de la ducha, sintiéndose tan ligera que podría volar.

Por primera vez desde que volvió a Londres, pone real cuidado en la ropa que escoge, y tarda un buen rato en decidirse. Tras veinte minutos de indecisión, decide ponerse unos vaqueros, una blusa violeta, una rebeca de lana negra y unos zapatos de tacón también negros. Tras mucho pelear con su pelo, admite la derrota y lo deja que se seque a su aire, quedando curiosamente despuntado.

No le apetece aparecerse. Además, si no se deja ver de vez en cuando por las escaleras su casera va a empezar a pensar que se ha encerrado en su piso para no salir jamás. De modo que baja los seis pisos y echa a andar por la calle hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Descubre que Alicia y Lee ya están ahí, y los saluda con cariño. También a Lee parece sentarle bien la paternidad; está más guapo que nunca. Lástima que Angelina nunca se haya fijado en él. O, mejor dicho, buena suerte para él y para Alicia, y para el bebé.

Luego llegan Katie y Ollie. Sus voces discutiendo los preceden, y por un momento Angelina se siente de vuelta en Hogwarts. Katie se lanza a sus brazos; sólo la ha visto dos veces desde que volviera a Inglaterra. Oliver la abraza con cariño, alegrándose de ver de nuevo a su cazadora estrella de Hogwarts.

-¿Ya estamos todos?-pregunta Katie.

-No, falta George.

-Genial, me voy a quedar con las ganas de que un día llegue a tiempo-murmura Alicia, enfurruñada, cruzando los brazos sobre su enorme barriga.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que siguiera con la costumbre de hacerse esperar-comenta Angelina.

-Oh, sí, la tiene, y desde que Fred… Bueno, últimamente le gusta tardar el doble de lo normal-explica Lee.

Tras cinco minutos, George llega al fin, ignorando las quejas de sus amigos.

-Vamos, sabéis que no me querríais tanto si llegara a tiempo.

-No, probablemente te querríamos más-replica Alicia, aún molesta por la tardanza-. A este paso, mi hijo madurará antes que tú.

-Vaya, nunca me lo había planteado-reconoce George-. Sería un poco… Bueno, no estaría mal-Angelina y Alicia ponen los ojos en blanco. _¡Hombres!_

Los seis echan a andar. Como van por parejas, resulta casi inevitable que George y Angelina estén también más juntos que los demás, cosa que a ella le molesta. ¿No pueden ignorar a sus amorcitos por un momento?

-Bueno, ¿dónde vamos?

-Podemos ir a Excalibur-sugiere Alicia-. Ya sabéis, el pub.

-Ali, Ali, que en tu estado no es bueno el alcohol-comenta Katie con burla.

-No pensaba beber, idiota. Lo que pasa es que tiene un ambiente muy agradable-replica Alicia.

-En eso tiene razón-admite Ollie. Katie lo mira de mala manera.

-¿Por qué siempre le das la razón a los demás?

-Pues porque la tiene, Kat.

-Y aunque no la tuviera se la darías, ¿no?

-Oh, Merlín, ya empezamos-dice Lee. Se vuelve a Angelina-. Ya podemos olvidarnos de ellos durante los próximos diez minutos.

-O más, parece que hoy les ha dado fuerte-agrega George. Angelina suspira.

Amparados por la discusión de Oliver y Katie de fondo, rápidamente entablan una conversación acerca de las diferencias que hay entre Inglaterra y los Estados Unidos. Una conversación que, aunque en un principio era de los cuatro, ha acabado siendo co-propiedad de George y Angelina. En realidad, Angelina prefiere mil veces Inglaterra por el simple hecho de ser su lugar de nacimiento, pero disfruta lo indecible llevándole la contraria a George. Como su _amigo_ que es, claro. La discusión acaba cuando Lee les insinúa que empiezan a parecerse a Katie y Oliver.

-Ni de coña-gruñe Angelina.

George ríe, pero no dice nada. Curiosamente, Angelina no siente nada de timidez esa noche, pese a estar con amigos a los que prácticamente está re-conociendo después de siete años. Y después de cinco whiskys de fuego, dos copas de vino y una de ginebra, su lengua suelta acaba convirtiéndose en puro descaro. Lo cierto es que están borrachos todos excepto Alicia, que disfruta de lo lindo el espectáculo.

Finalmente, cerca de las cinco de la mañana prácticamente los echan del pub porque ya es hora de cerrar. Ollie y Katie, que llevan una media hora metiéndose mano no-muy-disimuladamente, se desaparecen juntos, abrazados porque sin apoyarse en el otro no mantienen el equilibrio. Alicia se lleva prácticamente a rastras a Lee, que ha pasado los últimos quince minutos enumerando las razones por las que se casó con ella. Angelina y George ríen al oír las tonterías que dice su amigo, que aún se oyen perfectamente pese a que ya deben de estar a varias calles de distancia.

Angelina, que apenas se tiene en pie, tropieza y tiene que apoyarse en George para no caerse.

En el momento en que él la ayuda a aguantarse sobre sus pies, Angelina alza la vista y se encuentra con la mirada azul de él. Es un momento extraño, de alguna manera incómodo, pero ninguno se atreve a romperlo. Tras lo que son horas para ellos y segundos para el resto del mundo, Angelina se pone de puntillas, George inclina la cabeza y sus labios se encuentran a medio camino.

Angelina cierra los ojos mientras disfruta el sabor a menta, a alcohol y a prohibido.

Y sonríe.


	5. Remordimientos

Una vez más, muchas gracias por los reviews, y aquí está el capítulo:

* * *

><p><em>Remordimientos<em>

Los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana del dormitorio, acariciando los párpados de la persona que duerme profundamente en una cama. O que dormía profundamente, hasta este momento.

Con un gruñido, George se tapa la cara con la almohada. Le duele la cabeza. Como si miles de agujas se le clavaran una y otra vez en el cerebro. El piar de los pájaros le sienta como veinte martillazos en el cogote. Y la luz del sol parece darle puñetazos en los ojos. Además, se siente extrañamente oprimido.

Tras unos minutos intentando volver a dormirse, George se da por vencido. Se aparta la almohada de la cara, respirando de nuevo aire fresco. Y disfruta de la sensación hasta que vuelve a darle la luz en la cara. Molesto consigo mismo, George se incorpora en la cama y abre los ojos, jurándose que no volverá a beber ni una gota de alcohol más en su vida.

Descubre que la opresión tiene su origen en que anoche se quedó dormido sin quitarse siquiera la ropa. Sí que debía estar borracho, piensa. Recuerda vagamente a Ollie y Katie, riéndose como adolescentes en el pub, a Lee repitiendo por enésima vez lo enamorado que está de Alicia y el sonrojo de ésta, y recuerda a Angelina discutiendo con él acerca de... vale, no se acuerda de sobre qué discutían.

¡_Angelina_!

Angelina… Se quedó solo con ella en la calle… y se tropezó… y luego…

-¡Mierda!-exclama George en voz alta. Rápidamente hace una mueca de dolor y se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos mientras dirige la vista a la foto de su mesita. Le da la sensación de que Fred lo mira acusadoramente, y George le dirige una mirada llena de remordimiento, pensando que el enfado de su hermano es lo mínimo que se merece.

_Joder, joder, joder… ¿Qué he hecho? ¡He besado a Angelina! ¡La novia de mi hermano! Debe de estar revolcándose en su tumba… Fred, quiero decir… Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, estaba borracho… Y ella también, de lo contrario no lo habría hecho... Además, fue ella la que se puso de puntillas para besarme, ¿no?_

Ese último pensamiento lo reconcilia un poco con su conciencia. Sí, fue Angelina. Ella es la que le debe explicaciones.; además, es ella la que se está engañando si piensa que él es Fred… _¿Y si ahora ella espera algo? No, no puede esperar nada, lo de anoche fue un completo error… ¡Y fue su culpa! ¡Sólo suya! Además aprovechó que yo estaba borracho y había bajado la guardia…_

Logrando sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo, George se levanta, tambaleándose a causa del monumental dolor de cabeza y se dirige al baño (en parte para evitar la mirada del Fred de la fotografía). Se mete en la ducha sin siquiera desvestirse y deja correr el agua mientras apoya la frente en la pared. El frío alivia un poco su malestar, tanto físico como psicológico.

* * *

><p>Angelina sale del baño después de echar hasta su primera papilla. Merlín, es la última vez que bebe tanto. Las consecuencias son desastrosas. Y no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que hizo anoche. Bueno, sí, recuerda las risas tontas de sus amigos, las muecas burlonas de George, el beso…<p>

_Un momento… ¿El beso?_

-¡No, no, no!-aúlla, sin importarle que eso aumente su dolor de cabeza-. ¡He besado a George Weasley! ¡He besado a George Weasley!

Oye unos golpes en la pared que limita con el piso contiguo:

-¡Como si te has tirado a la Reina, pero algunos intentamos dormir!-se queja un enfadado vecino. Angelina se deja caer en el suelo y se hace un ovillo, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

_Merlín, ¿qué he hecho? ¿Cómo he podido besar a George? Bueno, el cómo lo sé, y el porqué puedo suponerlo… pero eso no me justifica. Merlín... soy una persona horrible, horrible. Él intenta ser amable conmigo y yo tengo la cara dura de besarle sólo porque se parece a… Porque fue por eso, ¿verdad? Sólo por eso y por nada más._

Angelina suspira con infinita lentitud para no aumentar aún más su dolor de cabeza.

_Además, él fue quien se acercó, quien agachó la cabeza. Sí, eso es. Él me besó a mí. Él es el que tiene que dar explicaciones. No yo._

Algo más tranquila, se levanta y agita la varita para preparar café. Lo necesitará; tiene que hacer el informe que Davis le ha encargado. Gruñe. Pensar en su jefe le aumenta el dolor de cabeza.

* * *

><p>Hermione suspira mientras observa el objeto que tiene en las manos. Merlín, Dios, Buda, quien sea, se ha equivocado. O quizá Fred o Sirius le han hecho una broma desde dondequiera que estén. Una broma que no tiene ninguna gracia. Y si no la tiene para ella, no quiere ni pensar en qué dirá Ron. Sí, vale que comentaron que sería bonito, pero nunca dijeron nada en serio, sólo…<p>

-Mione, ¿te queda mucho para terminar ahí?-oye la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño. Hermione guarda el objeto en su bolsillo, se enjuga las lágrimas y se levanta rápidamente. Abre a toda velocidad la puerta y pasa junto a Ron, deseando que su marido no note la expresión de su cara. Misión en la que fracasa estrepitosamente. Ron la conoce demasiado bien-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada-miente ella. Sigue caminando, pero el pelirrojo la sujeta por el brazo-. Ronald, déjame, ¿quieres?

-No hasta que me digas qué te pasa. Y no me digas que nada, porque llevas unos días que no hay quien te aguante.

Hermione suspira, armándose de paciencia.

-Mira, ahora no es el momento. Vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo-añade, e intenta zafarse de Ron. Pese a que su marido no está haciendo excesiva fuerza, Hermione no logra quitárselo de encima.

-No hasta que me lo digas-repite Ron, inflexible.

Hermione cierra los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a abrirlos. Ron sigue ahí, con la misma expresión determinada que antes.

-Vale, te lo diré-acepta. Saca el objeto del bolsillo y se lo tiende a Ron-. Esto.

Ron se queda mirándolo con una curiosidad casi infantil.

-Vale, ahora me vas a explicar qué es este cacharro. Sabes que no tengo ni idea de aparatos muggles.

Hermione siente deseos de pegarle. ¡¿Es que no puede deducir nada por sí mismol!

-Eso, Ron, es un test de embarazo.

Lentamente, las palabras parecen colarse en el cerebro de Ron, que observa alternativamente a Hermione y al test, boquiabierto.

-¿E…? ¿Embarazo?

-Sí, Ron. Estoy embarazada.

Por un momento, Ron no muda la expresión. Luego…

-¡Es genial! ¡Genial, Hermione! ¡Embarazada! ¡Un bebé! ¡Un bebé! ¡Nuestro!-mientras grita emocionado, Ron ha cogido a Hermione en brazos y da vueltas con ella en una improvisada danza. Alarmada, la mujer se aferra a su cuello. Tras unos minutos, Ron deja de gritar y dar vueltas y deposita a Hermione en el suelo de nuevo. Ella lo mira a los ojos, sorprendida por su reacción.

-Entonces… ¿no estás enfadado?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?-replica Ron-. ¡Es genial! ¿Es un niño o una niña? ¿Te da patadas? ¿Y qué nombre le pondremos?-pregunta, tan ilusionado que hace a Hermione reír.

-Todavía no lo sé, no, no da patadas y el nombre ya lo discutiremos-responde a todas las preguntas-. Creo que pediré cita en San Mungo para ver de cuánto estoy, aunque no creo que sea mucho, y…-pero Ron la interrumpe con un beso-. ¡Eh! ¡Que estoy hablando!

-¿En serio creías que me enfadaría? ¿Por eso has estado de mal humor estos días?-pregunta el pelirrojo. Hermione se sonroja ligeramente.

-Bueno… No pensé que te lo tomarías tan bien. Pero lo del mal humor ha sido porque me ha venido así, no tiene nada que ver-responde. Ron la abraza con fuerza.

-Ya verás cuando se enteren todos-comenta.

-No-replica rápidamente Hermione.

-¿Y eso?

-He leído que hay probabilidades de aborto natural en el primer trimestre de embarazo-explica, incapaz de contener un escalofrío-. Y si pasa, no quiero que estén…

Ron le da un tranquilizador beso en la frente.

-Ey, no va a pasar nada. ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo malo? No fumas, no bebes y no te drogas. Ni siquiera rompes ninguna norma. Eres la persona más sana que conozco. Ese bebé debe de estar en la gloria ahí dentro-comenta, y posa su gran mano en el vientre de Hermione. Una lágrima escapa del ojo de la mujer-. ¿Por qué lloras?

Hermione sacude la cabeza y sonríe.

-No me hagas caso. Estoy muy sensible últimamente.

Ron la abraza con más fuerza, pensando que en ese momento podría enfrentarse a todos los dementores del mundo y salir victorioso.

-Por cierto-comenta tras unos quince minutos. Están en la cocina desayunando, aún felices por su futura paternidad (en el caso de Ron), y porque su marido se ha tomado bien la noticia (en el caso de Hermione)-. Por casualidad, no habrás averiguado nada de los ataques, ¿no?

Hermione niega con la cabeza mientras literalmente devora su tostada de una forma que hace que Ron se sienta orgulloso de ella. Finalmente, traga con cierta dificultad y se las ingenia para responder:

-No, he intentado hacerlo de mil formas, y no le veo ninguna lógica-admite-. ¿Estás seguro de que no os dejan ningún mensaje en el lugar de los hechos?

-No, lo único que dejan son seis o siete muggles muertos-replica Ron con amargura. Hermione se atraganta con el café.

-¡No hables así!

-Lo siento-se disculpa Ron-. Es que todo este asunto me pone de los nervios.

* * *

><p>George suspira cuando termina de atender a la primera tanda de clientes de la mañana del lunes. Sigue sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que ocurrió el sábado, pese a que ha logrado convencerse, al menos superficialmente, de que la culpa no fue suya. Se pregunta si Angelina lo recordará. Seguramente no; estaba muy borracha. A decir verdad, él desearía olvidarlo también, porque aunque atenuado, el sentimiento de culpa sigue corroyéndolo por dentro, pero duda que auto-desmemorizarse sea una buena idea. Gilderoy Lockhart es una buena prueba de ello.<p>

Finalmente, se frota los ojos con los nudillos, intentando alejar ese beso de su mente. El recuerdo lo está matando por dentro. Y, aunque intente negárselo, en el fondo sabe que hay algo más que arrepentimiento en su interior. Pero simplemente no puede admitirlo.

Entonces, la puerta se abre y por ella entra una mujer rubia, delgada y de aspecto soñador. George sonríe. Es imposible no hacerlo con Luna cerca.

-Hola, George-lo saluda con su suave voz.

-Hola, Luna. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Rolf dice que una vez vio un snorkack de cuernos arrugados intentando cazar un puffskein-explica ella-. Supongo que puedo llevarme unos cuantos y hacerles un hechizo aumentador-añade, señalando la jaula donde los animalitos chillan excitados.

George intenta disimular su sorpresa. Si ha de ser sincero, lo más probable para él es que los micropuffs acaben en libertad. O comidos por otro animal. De todas formas, el cliente siempre lleva la razón. Se acerca a la jaula con una caja en la mano.

-Vale, eh... ¿Cuántos quieres?

-Creo que tres serán suficientes-responde Luna-. Bueno, mejor dame cuatro. Me gustaría quedarme uno.

De modo que George mete cuatro micropuffs en una caja y se la da a Luna.

-Has tenido mejor aspecto-comenta ella de repente.

George, que está repasando mentalmente el precio de los cuatro micropuffs, la mira extrañado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pareces triste-comenta-. Más de lo habitual.

George suspira. Supone que "lo habitual" es esa nostalgia que no lo deja tranquilo en ningún momento. Pero… ¿triste? ¿Él?

-¿Y por qué iba a estarlo?

-No sé-responde Luna-. Eso deberías saberlo tú. ¿Cuánto es, por cierto?

-Dos sickles y siete knuts-responde George, contento de poder responder a alguna pregunta. Luna saca su monedero y le paga los micropuffs.

-Hasta otra, George-se despide ella-. Espero que dejes de estar triste algún día-añade, antes de salir de la tienda.

George frunce el ceño, extrañado. Finalmente, deja de engañarse a sí mismo. _Vale, Luna tiene razón. Me siento fatal por haber besado a Angelina… bueno, quizá sea sólo por el hecho de ser ella… o porque estoy traicionando a Fred… Sea lo que sea, estar así es lo mínimo que me merezco. Si fuese otra persona no sería tan difícil; de hecho, sería estupendo. Pero no. De todas las mujeres del mundo, tengo que enamorarme de la única con la que estuvo mi hermano._

George sacude la cabeza. Bien, ya sabe lo que le ocurre. Ahora, sólo necesita buscar una solución.

No se le ocurre ninguna.

* * *

><p>-¡Lo tengo!-exclama una emocionada Hermione. Sentada en su escritorio, observa sonriendo lo que acaba de descubrir. ¡Vaya lo que ha descubierto! No sólo sabe el patrón de los altercados (al que hay que sumar el ocurrido en Edimburgo ayer que dejó doce muggles muertos y tres heridos) que traen de cabeza al Cuartel de Aurores, sino que sabe con certeza dónde y cuándo será el siguiente.<p>

Tiene que contárselo a los chicos. Merlín, no podría estar más contenta. Está casada con el hombre al que quiere, embarazada de su primer hijo-o hija-y tiene en sus manos la llave para conseguir que Ron se relaje un poco y vuelva a dedicarle toda su atención. No es como si no le hubiese hecho caso antes, pero un Ron feliz siempre es mejor que un Ron preocupado.

Hermione se levanta de un salto y sale de su despacho. Atraviesa todo el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica casi deslizándose sobre el suelo y espera impaciente su turno para entrar en el ascensor. Finalmente, y contra todo pronóstico, logra introducirse en uno con la única compañía de otro jefe de Departamento que observa sus saltitos excitados con aire divertido.

-¿Por qué tan emocionada, señora Weasley?-pregunta educadamente.

-He descubierto algo importante para los aurores-explica ella, sin querer entrar en detalle. Sólo ha hablado con ese hombre dos o tres veces, y no le inspira mucha confianza.

-Siento mucho no poder permitírselo-dice el hombre. Antes de que a Hermione le dé tiempo a volverse, un hechizo aturdidor impacta en su espalda y cae al suelo como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Me ha costado horrores intentar plasmar el cargo de conciencia que tienen tanto George como Angelina, aunque no estoy excesivamente contenta con el resultado. Es Luna la que aparece en la tienda porque creo que es el personaje que más hace reflexionar al resto, y además, ese carácter distraído que tiene me resulta encantador.


	6. Búsqueda

Sé que es difícil dejar un review sin sentir que no es exactamente lo que se quería expresar, así que, de nuevo, muchas gracias por ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Búsqueda<em>

Angelina entra en el ascensor casi dando brincos. Con un poco de suerte, ésa es la última tarea que Davis le mandará hoy; apenas queda media hora para que termine su jornada laboral. Además, los documentos que conciernen al Departamento de Aurores siempre son interesantes.

Sin embargo, antes de que abra la carpeta, en el ascensor entran unas siete personas, obligándola a apretujarse contra una esquina. Observa a un hombre alto y pelirrojo, aunque casi calvo, que se aparta al lado contrario. Tarda unos segundos en percatarse de que es Arthur Weasley. El hombre le hace un gesto con la mano, antes de que el ascensor se abra en la siguiente planta y ella se baje, respondiendo con una sonrisa al saludo.

Al llegar al Cuartel de Aurores, sin embargo, encuentra a un Ron revolucionado, que camina de un lado a otro maldiciendo en voz alta, y a Harry, que lo observa con una expresión a medio camino entre la preocupación y la exasperación.

-Um… Chicos, me han pedido que traiga esto-comenta, tendiendo a Harry la carpeta.

-Gracias, Angelina-responde él. Ron emite un gruñido-. No hace falta que te pongas así-le recrimina.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquiere ella con curiosidad.

-Pues que Hermione ha desaparecido del mapa esta mañana, eso pasa-replica Ron, pasándose la mano por el pelo y arrancándose unos cuantos cabellos.

-¿Y la habéis buscado bien? Quiero decir, a lo mejor está…

-No está en casa, ni con Ginny, ni con Fleur, ni con sus padres, ni con los de Ron-explica Harry en voz baja, al ver que el pelirrojo no está con ánimos para responder-. Percy ha ido a la tienda de George, pero si no está ahí ya no se nos ocurre ningún lugar.

Justo en ese momento, el tercer Weasley se acerca por el pasillo con la mirada clavada en el suelo y expresión ligeramente culpable.

-¿Está ahí?-pregunta Ron, pese a que tanto Angelina como Harry saben ya la respuesta. Él también, en el fondo.

-No-Percy niega con la cabeza, abatido, y alza los ojos para mirar a su hermano-. Y George no la ha visto en todo el día.

Ron emite un curioso sonido, entre un gemido y un gruñido.

-Me voy-anuncia, alejándose de ellos.

-¡Eh, Ron!-exclama Harry-. ¿Acaso tienes idea de dónde puede estar?

-¡No! ¡Pero no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados!-replica el hombre, desapareciendo por una esquina.

Angelina observa a Percy y a Harry alternativamente. El primero la observa y da un respingo, como si acabara de reparar en su presencia.

-¡Angelina! Cuánto tiempo-comenta, acercándose a ella para estrecharle la mano. Angelina contiene la risa, y se pregunta si Percy actuará como una persona normal algún día-. ¿Dónde has estado?

Angelina suspira. ¡Increíble! Hace mes y medio que volvió y aún hay gente que no se entera.

-En Estados Unidos-entonces observa su reloj y casi da un salto de alegría-. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Hasta luego.

* * *

><p>Harry vuelve a su propia casa poco después. Encuentra a Ginny haciendo la cena, canturreando una canción de Celestina Warbeck, y a James dedicándose a lanzar sus bloques de construcción por el salón por el puro placer de comprobar su fuerza y gatear luego para recuperarlos.<p>

-¡Hola!-lo saluda Harry, cogiéndolo en brazos y lanzándolo hacia arriba. El bebé suelta una carcajada mientras está en el aire, y cuando su padre lo sujeta de nuevo intenta quitarle las gafas.

-¡Buenas!-lo saluda Ginny saliendo de la cocina. Le da un beso y deja a James en el suelo de nuevo. El bebé hace un puchero, señalando las gafas de su padre.

Resignado, Harry se las deja y se pone sus otras gafas, y observa a su hijo, que ya se ha aburrido de las primeras y vuelve a su ejercicio de lanzar piezas de construcción.

-Aaaabbbaaagga-balbucea, mirando a su padre y señalando la pieza.

-Ve a por ella-lo anima Harry.

-¡Aaaaaddaa!-exige James, agitando la mano con que señala el pedazo de madera. Harry niega con la cabeza, y el pequeño hace un puchero y empieza a emitir lo que Harry considera amenazas de llanto inminente.

Con los ojos en blanco, Harry recoge la pieza y se la devuelve a James. El bebé lo obsequia con una sonrisa radiante, pero entonces coge el peluche de dragón que le regaló Charlie y lo lanza unos metros más allá. Se ríe al ver el juguete caer al suelo, y vuelve a señalárselo.

-No, James. Ve tú-le ordena Ginny.

-¡Aaaabbbaaaa!-protesta James.

-Déjalo, Ginny-replica Harry, y vuelve a darle el dragón a James. Esta vez, el bebé sonríe y no lo lanza.

-¿Habéis encontrado a Hermione?-inquiere sin muchos rodeos.

-No. He ordenado a tres aurores que la busquen también-explica Harry con tristeza-. Y en cuanto cene yo también ayudo.

Ginny suspira.

-Quiero ayudar.

-Ginny, sabes que alguien tiene que cuidar a James…

Ginny suelta un bufido, molesta, y se deja caer en el sofá. En el suelo, James suelta una risita al ver a su madre con esa cara.

-Diablos, Harry, no estoy enferma ni nada parecido. Sólo he tenido un hijo.

-Yo no digo eso.

-Pero lo piensas-replica Ginny-. Crees que por tener a James soy más vulnerable o algo así. Y no es así, ¿sabes?

Harry le aparta el pelo de la cara, pero la expresión de su esposa no se suaviza ni un ápice.

-Ginny, sé que eres una bruja maravillosa. Pero no es por ti; es por James. Alguien tiene que cuidarlo.

-Podrías hacerlo tú de vez en cuando-refunfuña ella.

-Oye, que lo hago. ¿Qué hay de esa fiesta de pijamas en casa de Luna hace dos meses?

Ginny suelta una carcajada, y su humor cambia radicalmente en décimas de segundo.

-Creo que le causaste un trauma al pobre James-replica, riendo.

-Era él el que no dejaba de llorar-refunfuña Harry.

-No era necesario que sacases las marionetas y le hicieras un teatro-puntualiza Ginny, divertida. Entonces, James se acerca gateando a su madre y le tira del bajo del pantalón-. Ven aquí, chiquitín.

Harry observa a Ginny hacerle cosquillas a James.

-¿Entonces ya no estás enfadada?-tantea.

-Mientras esté haciéndole cosquillas, no-replica Ginny, haciendo pedorretas en la pancita del bebé.

Una forma plateada entra por la ventana y se detiene en la alfombra. Mientras que James se baja del sofá e intenta cogerla con sus diminutas manos, Harry y Ginny se miran preocupados, y se preparan para marcharse.

* * *

><p>Angelina se ducha con el agua casi hirviendo. Cuando sale de la ducha, casi puede sentir las quemaduras formándose en su piel, aunque no es algo que le preocupe especialmente. Al menos, ha logrado reducir sus preocupaciones a un zumbido casi inaudible en un recóndito rincón de su mente.<p>

Mira por la ventana y suspira. No parece que vaya a llover. Angelina se viste rápidamente y baja las escaleras, decidida a dar un paseo. Le gusta andar; además, tiene que aprovechar que Davis no le ha mandado ningún informe hoy.

Vaga sin rumbo fijo por las calles del Londres muggle, sin fijarse por dónde, intentando que sus pensamientos se pierdan cada vez que gira una esquina, logrando por unos instantes sentirse libre de la preocupación y el cargo de conciencia que la atenaza desde hace tres días.

Sin embargo, en uno de sus giros al azar, choca contra algo y rebota, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Eh, si no te importa, podrías mirar por dónde…!-Angelina se detiene a mitad de la frase-. George.

Él suelta una carcajada y tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sí, soy yo, y menos mal; porque si no, ahora estarías matando a un pobre muggle por osar chocarse contigo-replica con sarcasmo.

-No seas idiota-replica ella, sacudiéndose la suciedad de la ropa. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo ve desde… bueno, desde _aquello_-. ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta tras un incómodo silencio.

Tras unos segundos en los que su rostro no muestra expresión alguna, George responde:

-Buscaba a Hermione.

-¿Aún no ha aparecido?

-No-otro silencio algo incómodo-. ¿Y tú?

-Paseaba.

-Más bien arrollabas-replica George, volviendo a adoptar un tono de broma.

-Bueno, pues…

-Sí…

-Adiós-se despide Angelina, echando a andar sin volver la vista atrás. Cuando está a dos calles de distancia, suelta un largo suspiro de alivio.

_No se acuerda_

* * *

><p>George se pasa la mano por el cabello y sonríe, aliviado. Parece que Angelina no se acuerda. Genial. Así no tiene ninguna explicación que darle.<p>

Al menos, no a ella. Pero eso es otro asunto.

George observa la bifurcación que hay ante él y canturrea mentalmente: "Pito, pito, gorgorito, ¿dónde vas tú tan bonito? A la era de mi abuela, pin, pon, ¡fuera!". Izquierda. George está a punto de echar a andar, cuando, similar a una estrella fugaz, una bola de luz atraviesa la calle a toda velocidad y se detiene ante él, adoptando la forma de un terrier plateado.

George observa cómo el patronus de su hermano dice:

-"He encontrado a Hermione. Estamos en San Mungo"

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora<em>: Este capítulo no es tan largo como los demás, ya lo sé, y quizá muy flojo, pero si lo hubiese cortado más tarde hubiese quedado bastante cojo.


	7. Disciplina laboral

_Disciplina laboral_

Son casi las una de la madrugada. Una de las salas de espera de San Mungo está abarrotada de gente, pelirrojos en su mayoría. La mayoría están sentados, hablando unos con otros o jugando con los niños que aún no se han quedado dormidos, o bien observando al único Weasley que no es capaz de quedarse quieto.

Ron ha hecho casi dos kilómetros en sus continuas idas y venidas en la habitación. Se ha mordido las uñas hasta el punto de sangrar, y ahora que no le quedan ha empezado a despellejarse el labio inferior. Su madre ha intentado sugerirle que se siente un poco, sin demasiado éxito, y nadie se ha animado a volver a hacerlo tras la mirada que Ron le ha dirigido.

Sentado entre Percy y Ginny, George sigue a su hermano con la mirada. Es prácticamente lo único que se mueve en la habitación, y es más fácil exasperarse observándolo que no hacerlo y dejar que la preocupación lo engulla.

George no se explica cómo alguien podría querer hacer daño a Hermione. Sí, es verdad que cuando se pone sabihonda dan ganas de lanzarle ese jarrón que se trajo de su luna de miel en la India o de meterle un cojín en la boca para que se calle, pero ¿mandarla a San Mungo? Eso es demasiado.

Todos los presentes oyen unos pasos que se acercan por el pasillo. Segundos más tarde, en la entrada aparece una sanadora alta y delgada, con el pelo castaño recogido en una cola alta. La mujer parpadea, sorprendida, al ver tanto pelirrojo junto.

-¿Son familiares de Hermione Weas…?

-Sí, soy su marido-responde Ron antes de que ella acabe la pregunta. George reprime una sonrisa al percibir el orgullo que desprende la última palabra.

-Soy la sanadora Lovejoy-replica la mujer, estrechando la mano de Ron cordialmente.

-¿Cómo está?-inquiere él, no muy deseoso de perder el tiempo con cordialidades.

-Se encuentra bien. Se ha envenenado, pero le hemos dado el antídoto bastante rápido, así que no hay ningún daño irreparable.

-¿Y el bebé?

-¿Bebé?-repiten Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, Harry y Ginny al unísono. James se remueve en brazos de Ginny y balbucea algo incomprensible.

Ron enrojece hasta las orejas.

-Eh… sí-admite-. Pensábamos decíroslo pronto-pero rápidamente vuelve a centrar su atención en la sanadora, la cual, según George aprecia, está intentando no reírse con todas sus fuerzas.

-También sobrevivirá-responde.

-¿Podemos verla?

-Claro. Síganme.

La comitiva de Weasleys desfila por los pasillos de San Mungo, todos dirigiendo aún miradas curiosas a Ron. Finalmente, la sanadora se detiene ante la puerta y la señala.

Ron se abalanza sobre la cama más cercana, en la que, para sorpresa de todos, Hermione está incorporada y sonríe al ver a su marido tropezar. Ron la abraza con fuerza y le da un beso en la frente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-responde ella-. Caray… ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?-pregunta al ver a la tropa que sigue a Ron.

-Te estábamos buscando-explica Bill-. ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunta con curiosidad. Hermione niega con la cabeza y baja la vista.

-No lo sé. No recuerdo nada desde que esta mañana entré a mi despacho-admite.

-¿Nada?-inquiere Harry. Hermione vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues quien haya sido es un as desmemorizando-comenta George.

-A todo esto-interviene Ginny-, ¿es niño o niña?

Hermione observa alternativamente a Ginny y a Ron, sorprendida. Luego da un golpe en el brazo a su marido con cierto enfado.

-¡Quedamos en que se lo diríamos juntos!-exclama.

-No es mi culpa que escuchen conversaciones ajenas-se defiende Ron. Sin embargo, no puede añadir nada, porque, medio segundo después, tanto él como Hermione se encuentran en el abrazo de Molly, luchando por respirar. Los demás no tardan en darles la enhorabuena por su futuro hijo–o hija.

George sostiene a James mientras Harry da un golpe en el hombro a Ron y bromea con él. Ginny sale de la multitud pelirroja que se ha amontonado junto a la cama de Hermione y se acerca a él.

-No veo por qué tanto alboroto-confiesa George-. Después de todo… ¡Ya hay cinco! Seis, si contamos a Teddy.

-Y ninguno tuyo-replica su hermana, cogiendo a James-. ¿Para cuándo, eh, genio?

-Para ahora no, te lo aseguro-murmura George. De momento, bastante ocupado está lidiando con el sentimiento de culpa que casi no lo deja dormir.

* * *

><p>El lunes, Angelina suelta la pluma en el escritorio con un aire de victoria similar al que debió de tener Damocles Belby cuando descubrió la poción de matalobos.<p>

Relee su informe rápidamente, asegurándose de no haber introducido ninguna sugerencia u opinión personal, tenerlo presentado lo más formal posible y haberlo escrito con la caligrafía más pulcra que posee. Genial. Esta vez su jefe no podrá echarle la bronca por nada. ¡Y eso que se ha pasado todo el fin de semana en Liverpool con sus primos! Para haberlo empezado a las seis de la mañana y haber tardado dos horas y media, no está nada mal, piensa.

Canturreando, prácticamente danza hasta la ducha mientras va dejando prendas de ropa por el camino. Después de asegurarse de que no le queda champú en su largo pelo negro, se lo deja secar al aire mientras se viste y desayuna, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

_Ahora sólo tengo un problema_, piensa, y rápidamente un rostro pelirrojo de ojos azules acude a su mente. Se muerde el labio, preocupada. Pero no tiene motivos, se dice. Ya vio a George el viernes y comprobó que no recuerda el beso. _Quizá incluso pueda mirarlo a la cara de nuevo algún día_, piensa con ironía. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

Sacando a George, o, al menos, el beso que le dio, de su cabeza, se pone su capa, coge el bolso y se esfuma del salón del piso.

Aparece segundos después en el Atrio, y echa a andar resueltamente hacia los ascensores. Saluda por el camino a Hermione, que se incorporó el jueves pasado al trabajo. Angelina sonríe más ampliamente mientras el ascensor llega hasta el séptimo piso, pero su sonrisa se va desvaneciendo conforme se acerca a la mesa. Ahora viene lo difícil, piensa. Aguantar a Davis.

Adivina por la charla relajada que mantienen sus compañeros (sobre otro ataque de renegados, esta vez en Edimburgo, hace cinco días) que aún no ha llegado, y comienza a garabatear distraídamente en un pedazo de pergamino mientras olfatea el olor a vainilla de su cabello aún húmedo.

-¡Johnson!-Angelina da un respingo y el tintero se vuelca, tiñendo su mesa de azul marino. Conteniendo un bufido, la mujer arregla el estropicio con su varita y se levanta para encarar a Davis, que está detenido a pocos metros de ella.

-¿Qué?

-A mi despacho-indica él. Angelina guarda la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y lo sigue. Un extraño escalofrío la recorre cuando su jefe cierra la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué quería?-pregunta, tratando de mantener su voz lo más serena posible. Sin mucho éxito.

-¿Dónde está el informe que le pedí?-exige Davis. Medio segundo después, a Angelina se le viene el mundo encima.

Su perfecto, impersonal e inmaculado informe yace en su piso gris, en un escritorio en el que ahora mismo es realmente inútil.

-Se…-Angelina traga saliva-. Se me ha olvidado en casa-admite, bajando la vista. Sólo la levanta cuando se percata de que Davis está a menos de dos metros de ella.

-¿Y qué utilidad tiene ahí, si se puede saber?-exige saber él.

-Sólo me lo he dejado, en un momento puedo…-pero Angelina se interrumpe cuando Davis deja escapar un gruñido, recorre el espacio que los separa, derribando una silla a su paso, y la estampa en la pared, agarrándola del cuello.

-¿Será posible que algún día hagas ALGO sin que tenga que corregirte?-Angelina no responde; está demasiado ocupada intentando respirar, tarea que se complica a medida que la mano de Davis aprieta su garganta-. Como quieras.

Por un momento, Angelina cree que la está estrangulando del todo, pero entonces se percata de que el despacho ha desaparecido y una negrura asfixiante la rodea. Están viajando.

* * *

><p>Dennis sale del ascensor con un fajo de pergaminos bajo el brazo. Atraviesa todo el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de Christian Davis y llama a la puerta, balanceándose sobre sus talones mientras espera.<p>

Sin embargo, tras varios minutos nadie abre, así que Dennis abre con cautela la puerta. Mira alrededor antes de entrar, pues sabe por experiencia propia que Davis odia encontrar gente en su despacho. Tras unos segundos de indecisión, el joven se decide y entra.

Se sorprende al ver una silla derribada. Christian Davis es un maniático del orden, ¿por qué volcaría una silla? Se encoge de hombros, mientras piensa que eso no es de su incumbencia, y deja los documentos en el escritorio.

Pero cuando está a punto de girarse, un documento en especial llama su atención. Está al fondo del todo, pero una esquina sobresale. Dennis lo coge con cuidado y lo observa detenidamente.

Se trata de un mapa de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Varias ciudades están unidas mediante líneas, formando un símbolo que, pese a ser muy peculiar, a Dennis le suena de algo. Y, en los bordes, hay fechas y horas apuntadas, en una caligrafía que él juraría haber visto en algún lado. El diecinueve de julio, la última anotada, aparece subrayada y redondeada.

Dennis frunce el ceño. ¿Qué diablos pasó hace cinco días digno de mención?

Sin embargo, no tiene mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque en ese momento, una mujer joven, de pelo castaño y ojos del color de la miel entra en el despacho. Dennis deja el mapa sobre la mesa rápidamente y lo tapa, intentando aparentar inocencia.

-Señor Davis, venía a…-la mujer se detiene y observa a Dennis, extrañada-. ¿Usted es…?

-No-responde él, riendo nerviosamente-. Sólo había venido para dejar unos documentos.

La mujer sonríe y deja un fajo de pergaminos sobre la mesa, y Dennis calcula que no tendrá más de veinte años.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta ella con curiosidad.

-Dennis Creevey-responde él-. Becario en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

-Creevey…-repite la mujer, pensativa-. ¿Alguien de tu familia murió en la batalla de Hogwarts? Creo que en el monumento vi tu apellido.

-Mi hermano-explica Dennis, y por un momento sus ojos se inundan de tristeza-. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo-añade, tratando de aligerar el ambiente-. ¿Y tú?

-Isabelle McGregor, aspirante a inefable-responde la joven, sonriendo-. Siento haber…

-No pasa nada-asegura Dennis, y ambos salen del despacho-. Por cierto, ¿qué se hace en el Departamento de Misterios?

-Te conozco hace cinco minutos, no te lo voy a decir así por las buenas, ¿sabes?-replica Isabelle, riendo.

-Um… ¿Y esta noche tras tomarnos algo?-insiste Dennis.

Isabelle vuelve a reírse. Registra su mente en busca de tareas pendientes para esta tarde. Ninguna que no pueda aplazar.

-No estaría mal.

* * *

><p>George observa cómo Bill sale al fin de la tienda. Casi agradece que se vaya. No es que no lo quiera, pero desde que naciera Louis, hace sólo doce días, su hermano mayor no habla de otra cosa. Empieza a parecerse a Percy cuando nació Molly.<p>

_Oh, Merlín, eso sí que no_, ruega George mentalmente. Con un hermano pedante y pomposo tiene más que suficiente, muchas gracias.

Hace una seña a Verity para indicarle que va a salir, y se dirige a la heladería. Conversa un rato con Florean, y luego, cuando se termina su cucurucho de limón, se dispone a volver a la tienda.

Es entonces cuando, percibe algo que lo obliga a girar en redondo.

* * *

><p>Angelina cae de rodillas al suelo. Durante unos instantes, se frota la garganta, intentando recuperar el resuello. Sólo cuando vuelve a respirar con normalidad mira alrededor.<p>

Está en el callejón Knocturn, que está desierto. Incluso Borgin y Burkes está cerrado, y no hay ni un alma. Angelina clava entonces sus ojos oscuros en Christian Davis y descubre que la está apuntando con su varita.

-Creo que hay que hacer las cosas así-le dice, con una sonrisa torcida-. Deberías haber traído ese informe.

Sin saber por qué, Angelina se estremece al oír la frialdad de su voz. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica; pero, antes de que pueda siquiera tocarla, Davis exclama:

-¡Crucio!

Es cierto que las vio en sexto; es cierto que Moody-o el falso Moody-les explicó a todos su utilidad; pero nada, absolutamente nada, podría haber preparado a Angelina para eso. Es como si miles de cuchillos incandescentes se clavaran por todo su cuerpo, como si todos sus órganos se retorcieran y se quemasen. Angelina apenas es consciente de sus gritos.

Tras unos segundos-pese a que a ella le han parecido horas-, Davis baja la varita, pero el dolor sigue estando ahí. Temblando y tendida en el suelo, Angelina alza la cabeza y dirige a su jefe una mirada del más intenso odio de que es capaz.

-No, no, no…-Angelina contiene un escalofrío cuando Davis alza la varita de nuevo-. Eres muy insolente. Di "No debo ser insolente". Vamos-añade en tono autoritario, al ver que Angelina no ha abierto la boca-. Muy bien, si tiene que ser por las malas… ¡Crucio!

De nuevo ese dolor. Angelina se retuerce en el suelo, rogando para que acabe, pero teniendo al mismo tiempo muy caro que de ninguna forma le dará el gusto a ese cerdo. Esta vez, cuando termina, apenas si puede erguir la cabeza para encarar a Davis.

-Dilo-sisea él.

-En tus sueños-escupe Angelina.

-¡Crucio!

Davis repite la maldición más veces, pero Angelina apenas lo escucha. Empieza a preguntarse si realmente su terquedad en no decirle lo que quiere oír la puede conducir a algún lado más que a la locura que está segura que la llevará soportar tanto dolor.

Entonces para. Angelina intenta alzar la cabeza, pero el dolor es demasiado fuerte. Nota que le tiran del cabello, y al abrir los ojos descubre a Davis mirándola con tal maldad que echaría a correr ahora mismo si pudiera- Al mismo tiempo, oye unos pasos acercándose.

-Más te vale no decir nada-sisea, soltándole el pelo.

Angelina se golpea la cabeza contra el suelo y nota cómo unas cuerdas invisibles tiran de ella hacia la oscuridad. Ni siquiera se preocupa por estar sola en mitad del callejón Knocturn, ni por la identidad de la persona que cada vez se acerca más. Cierra los ojos, agradecida por la tranquilidad y la nada que le ofrece la inconsciencia.

No se resiste al sopor ni cuando nota que la zarandean, ni cuando nota unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sólo cuando oye una voz diciendo su nombre intenta abrir los ojos, pero justo entonces un titiritero invisible corta los últimos hilos que la ataban a la consciencia.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Bueno, al menos este capítulo es más largo. No pensaba publicar hasta el viernes o el sábado, pero mañana es fiesta, así que puedo entretenerme con tranquilidad. Espero poder subir el siguiente el fin de semana.


	8. Verdad

_Verdad_

-Bueno, vale, pues entonces nos vemos mañana.

George se despide de Verity y Albert, que, según aprecia, salen de la tienda cogidos de la mano. Con un suspiro, hace un floreo con la varita y cierra la puerta y apaga las luces.

Sí, George Weasley ha cerrado al mediodía su tienda de artículos de broma. ¿El motivo? Duerme plácidamente en su cama desde hace unas cuatro horas.

George camina hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Aún no está seguro de que llevarla a su casa haya sido lo más adecuado, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y además Angelina no parece herida de gravedad. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y la observa dormir. Se pregunta por enésima vez qué diablos le ha podido pasar para que gritase de esa forma; él mismo casi podía sentir el dolor impregnado en su voz.

Tras unos minutos, se da cuenta de que el sueño de su… ¿amiga?, ¿novia?... amiga-con-derecho-a-roce queda mejor. Bueno, el caso es que Angelina está llorando en sueños. George alarga una mano hasta su hombro y lo sacude con suavidad.

-Angelina. ¡Eh, Angelina!-susurra. Tampoco quiere alarmarla.

La mujer abre los ojos. Mira alrededor, confundida, y al segundo siguiente, sin previo aviso, se abalanza sobre George y hunde la cara en su hombro, sollozando. Sorprendido, George la abraza y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, sin saber muy bien si está haciendo lo correcto.

-Eh… Shhh… Eh, venga…-después de varios minutos y unas cuantas interjecciones sin mucho sentido, Angelina se tranquiliza un poco. Se separa de George y se limpia las lágrimas, evitando su mirada e hipando ligeramente-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada.

George alza una ceja pelirroja, incrédulo.

-¿Nada?

-Nada-repite Angelina. El temblor de su voz la delata.

-Ya, y yo soy un gusarajo-replica George-. Vamos, Angie…-Angelina niega con la cabeza, aún sin mirarlo a la cara-. A todo esto, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

El que Angelina se encoja y se abrace las rodillas ante la mera mención de su trabajo hace que las piezas encajen para George con un clic.

-¡Es ése Davis!-exclama, su voz llena de repentina furia contenida-. ¡Te ha hecho daño!

-No, no…-niega Angelina, y las lágrimas vuelven a sus ojos.

-Genial-replica George, más enfadado de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo, y se levanta de un salto.

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunta Angelina.

-A partirle la cara a ése malnacido-responde George. _¿Acaso __no __es __obvio?_

-No-suplica Angelina, cogiendo su brazo y tirando de él para obligarlo a sentarse de nuevo.

-Sólo si me lo dices.

Angelina mira a George a los ojos durante unos segundos.

-No puedo…

-Muy bien-George se levanta de nuevo de la cama, más decidido que antes a moler a puñetazos a Christian Davis.

-George, ¡NO!-grita Angelina, y esta vez salta de la cama y se abalanza sobre George, haciendo que éste tropiece con su propio pie y pierda el equilibrio.

Ambos caen al suelo, ella sobre él. Se miran un momento, sorprendidos, antes de estallar en una carcajada que disipa el miedo de ella y la rabia de él. George se incorpora y sienta a Angelina en su regazo, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Tras unos minutos, dejan de reírse y vuelven a mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?-pregunta George de nuevo con suavidad.

Angelina baja la vista.

-¿Qué harás si te lo digo?

-Depende de lo que me digas-responde George.

-Prométeme que no irás a buscarlo-dice Angelina.

-Te prometo que no iré a buscarlo.

Angelina escudriña sus ojos para asegurarse de que cumplirá su promesa. Luego, suspira y comienza a hablar.

-Pues… Pues… Cuando empecé a trabajar, a los pocos días empezó a poner pegas a todo lo que hacía. Al principio pensé… no sé, supongo que era normal que me corrigiera y eso… Pero luego… luego empezó a amenazarme… y… y a decirme que no de–debía ser demasiado impertinente… Y no lo era, te juro que no… Pero él estaba todo el día pendiente sólo de mí, me gritaba… Y hoy… hoy…

Angelina entierra la cabeza en el pecho de George y se echa a llorar, temblando. George la deja desahogarse unos minutos hasta que nota que se calma un poco. Entonces pregunta con suavidad:

-¿Qué ha pasado hoy?

-Tenía que hacer un informe este fin de semana-explica Angelina, aún con la cara pegada a su pecho, por lo que George tiene que esforzarse para entenderla-. Lo… lo he hecho, pe–pero me lo he de–dejado en casa…-George le acaricia el pelo para tratar de calmarla de nuevo, pero no dice nada-. Y se… se ha aparecido co–conmigo en el callejón Knocturn y… y…-sin saber por qué, George estrecha a Angelina con más fuerza, y de repente decide que no quiere saber cómo sigue la historia. Pero Angelina continúa-: Ha usado la… la maldición cru–cruciatus. Mucho.

George se estremece con un escalofrío. Después de su confesión, Angelina no es capaz de formular ninguna frase coherente, así que George se limita a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras su ira, antes casi indetectable, crece por momentos, alcanzando cotas insospechadas. De hecho, si Angelina no estuviese apresándolo con tanta fuerza, ya habría salido en busca de Davis para dejarle claras un par de cosas.

Tras un buen rato sumido en sus oscuros pensamientos, George se da cuenta de que los sollozos de Angelina han cesado. Preocupado, la separa un poco de él para mirarla, y descubre que se ha quedado dormida, aunque las lágrimas aún recorren su cara.

Con cuidado, la coge en brazos y la deja en la cama. Angelina murmura algo en sueños y cierra la mano varias veces, como queriendo asir algo. George le toma la mano y la estrecha con suavidad, y se estremece al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si no la hubiese oído.

Tras un rato, mira su reloj: son las seis y cuarto. Se sorprende. Sabe que lleva bastante rato en esa habitación, pero… ¿de verdad ha pasado ya tres horas sólo observando dormir a Angelina?

Con un suspiro propio de quien va a hacer algo desagradable pero necesario, George suelta la mano de Angelina, busca una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y escribe una nota apresuradamente, con la lengua entre los dientes. Luego sale de la habitación y se dirige al punto más alejado de ella, para no despertarla, y se desaparece.

* * *

><p>Ron se estremece al ver la expresión horrorizada de una niña de apenas siete años, la misma con la que debió mirar a su asesino apenas media hora antes. Con la mano temblorosa, le cierra los ojos.<p>

Han vuelto a llegar tarde. Esos renegados se les han adelantado de nuevo. Y, de momento, ya son siete los muggles fallecidos en Cardiff, en su mayoría niños. Dawlish ha descubierto, interrogando a los testigos, que poco antes del ataque los pequeños estaban viendo un teatro de marionetas de "La Cenicienta".

Ron contiene las ganas de vomitar mientras se levanta y camina sobre los escombros de lo que antes era un parque. Incluso los árboles han sido arrancados de cuajo, cayendo sobre los edificios cercanos.

-¡Ron!

El pelirrojo gira la cabeza en dirección al sonido y descubre a Hermione caminando a paso resuelto hacia él. Se aleja un poco más del cadáver de la niña; no quiere que Hermione lo vea.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo tengo-explica Hermione, sacudiendo un fajo de pergaminos ante la cara de su marido-. Llama a Harry.

-Estoy aquí-informa una voz ligeramente irritada, y la pareja se vuelve para descubrirlo a pocos metros de Ron-. ¿Qué es eso que tienes?-pregunta con curiosidad. Ron percibe en sus ojos la rabia que él mismo siente hacia los mortífagos.

-La lógica de los ataques y la ubicación del siguiente-explica Hermione, entusiasmada. Se agacha y pone uno de los pergaminos sobre una roca plana. Muestra un mapa político de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda-. A ver… Los tres primeros ataques fueron en mayo, ¿verdad?-los dos hombres asienten con ala cabeza-. En Edimburgo-saca una pluma y la pone sobre el puntito que representa la ciudad-, Manchester-traza una línea uniendo las dos ciudades-y Birmingham-Harry y Ron observan que las tres ciudades están alineadas-. Los siguientes cuatro, en Manchester, Chester, Birmingham y Sheffield-Hermione une las cuatro ciudades, y luego Sheffield con Manchester, formando un rombo sobre la línea anterior.

-¡Ah, claro!-Harry le arrebata la pluma a Hermione, captando la idea, y sigue con el razonamiento-. Este mes, julio, ha habido dos ataques: uno en Edimburgo y éste, en Cardiff-y une las dos ciudades-. Entonces…

-¡Harry!-exclama Ron, comprendiendo de repente-. ¿No lo ves?

-¿Ver, qué?

-¡Es el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte!-entusiasmado, Ron arranca la pluma de las manos de su amigo y completa el triángulo que representa la capa-. Así que el próximo ataque es…

-En Londres-dicen los tres al unísono.

-Es tan obvio que me siento imbécil-admite Ron.

-Pero falta saber cuándo es el siguiente. Y en qué parte de Londres, es una ciudad bastante grande-puntualiza Harry.

-El domingo que viene, día treinta de julio, a las siete de la tarde, cerca de San Mungo-responde Hermione rápidamente. Harry y Ron la miran sorprendidos-. ¿Qué?-exclama, al ver sus expresiones perplejas-. No es tan difícil. Veréis, a partir del cuarto ataque, pasó un día hasta el siguiente; desde ese al próximo, dos… y así sucesivamente. Así que desde éste al de Londres pasarán siete días. Y las horas… El primer ataque fue a las doce de la mañana, el segundo a las una, el tercero a las dos… lo mismo que con los días, éste ha sido a las seis, así que el de Londres será a las siete.

-¿Y cómo sabes lo de San Mungo?-cuestiona Ron.

-Porque en todas las ciudades los ataques han sido cerca de los hospitales mágicos-explica Hermione-. ¿Veis ése edificio?-añade, señalando una viejísima construcción en la esquina-. Es el Hospital Mágico de Cardiff. Podéis comprobarlo con las demás ciudades; siempre es lo mismo.

Harry y Ron se miran, y luego se abalanzan sobre Hermione para atraparla en un abrazo.

-¡Hermione, eres la bruja más brillante que conozco!-exclama el pelirrojo, besándola en la mejilla.

_Qué __raro_, piensa Hermione mientras Ron la aparta de los brazos de Harry y se dedica a dar vueltas con ella sobre los escombros. _Juraría __que __esto __lo __sabía __antes_.

* * *

><p>George se materializa a la entrada del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y se dirige sin vacilar al Cuartel de Aurores. Que haya prometido a Angelina no partirle la cara a Davis no quiere decir que vaya a quedarse de brazos cruzados.<p>

Sin embargo, el Cuartel de Aurores está completamente vacío, a excepción de Seamus Finnigan, que observa fijamente un curioso objeto metálico que gira y salta y echa humo, y cuyo uso George desconoce y, sinceramente, le es indiferente. El joven levanta la vista y sonríe al verlo.

-Hola, George. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Um…-George medita la mejor forma de exponer lo que ha venido a decir-. Seamus, ¿no teníais los aurores un modo de detectar las maldiciones imperdonables?

-¿Te refieres a esto?-Seamus señala el curioso artefacto que George consideraba inútil hasta ese momento-. Sí-entonces lo mira con sospecha-. Y tú no sabrás nada, ¿verdad?

-Pues la verdad es que sí-admite George-. Esta mañana, en el callejón Knocturn…

-Cuando hemos llegado no había nadie, y no hay forma de detectar al autor de la maldición-explica Seamus. Entonces una idea ilumina su mente y su rostro, ya serio, se ensombrece aún más-. ¿Te han atacado a ti?

-No, qué va-replica George, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Entonces?

-A Angelina Johnson.

-Es coña, ¿verdad?-repone Seamus, extrañado-. ¿Quién querría…?

-Christian Davis.

Se produce un largo silencio entre los dos hombres.

-George, entre tú y yo, yo tampoco lo trago, pero ésa es una acusación muy grave.

-No es una acusación. Es la verdad-replica George. Seamus lo mira largamente.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Porque Angelina me lo acaba de contar. ¿Me crees, o tengo que decírtelo tras beber veritaserum?-exclama George, exasperado.

-Te creo-replica Seamus, levantándose-. Vamos a hablar con él.

Los dos hombres se encaminan hacia el ascensor, y bajan hasta el séptimo piso. Atraviesan toda la planta, hasta llegar a una puerta con una placa que reza "Christian Davis, Director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos). Seamus alza un puño y da tres golpes a la puerta. George lo mira como si acabara de ponerse una insignia de la PEDDO.

-¿Qué haces?

-La educación ante todo-replica Seamus, y el pelirrojo contiene la risa.

Tras unos segundos prudenciales, Seamus abre la puerta y entra en el despacho, con George pisándole los talones.

Es obvio que Davis ha huido. Y que sabía que iban a por él, porque en el despacho no queda ni un solo documento, como George y Seamus no tardan en advertir.

-A lo mejor está en su casa-sugiere Seamus.

-Pues vamos allí-replica George.

-Tú no puedes-replica el más joven de los dos hombres. George lo mira molesto.

-Pero…-protesta.

-Si lo hicieras, tendría que detenerte a ti por allanamiento de morada-explica Seamus pacientemente.

-Como quieras-bufa George, resignado, y observa al hombre del pelo color arena salir del despacho.

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora:_ Ahí está la lógica de los ataques. Si tenéis curiosidad y tiempo, o sois escépticos, coged un mapa de Reino Unido y seguid las instrucciones de Hermione: realmente forman el símbolo de las Reliquias de la muerte.

Cambiando de tercio, dios, cómo adoro escribir a George y Angelina juntos. Estoy pensando en dedicar el próximo capítulo exclusivamente a ellos, creo que se lo merecen, ¿no? ¿Qué opináis?


	9. Zombies

_Zombies_

Angelina no abre los ojos en cuanto despierta, sino que se da la vuelta y entierra la cara en la almohada, sonriendo sin saber por qué. No, no es una metáfora. Realmente no tiene ni idea de por qué sonríe, cuando aún le duelen prácticamente todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Abre los ojos lentamente y gira la cabeza, para ver una cama vacía al otro lado de la habitación. Entonces recuerda de repente. El informe. Davis. El callejón Knocturn. George.

_¡George!_

_¿Dónde __está __George?_, se pregunta, incorporándose rápidamente y mirando alrededor. Descubre una foto en la mesita de noche y cierra los ojos, esperando el familiar nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas pugnando por salir, como le ocurre cada vez que algo le recuerda a Fred. Sin embargo, no aparecen. Lo único que siente es una profunda tristeza y cierta nostalgia.

Extrañada, intenta pensar en otra cosa, porque por alguna razón no quiere meditar el motivo de su aparente y repentina superación de la muerte de su novio. Descubre un pedazo de pergamino junto a la fotografía.

_Angelina:_

_Salgo un momento, no tardaré nada. Te prometo que no voy a matar a nadie, aunque ganas no me faltan. Siéntete como en tu casa._

_George_

La mujer ríe al leer la nota, y de repente se da cuenta de lo hambrienta que está. Así que se levanta y sale de la habitación. Descubre un pasillo con dos puertas a la derecha y dos a la izquierda. Sin pensarlo mucho, abre la primera puerta de la derecha, que para alegría de su estómago resulta ser la cocina.

Se acerca hasta el frigorífico y curiosea en su interior. Tras un intenso debate interno, coge una manzana y un cartón de zumo de manzana. Se echa zumo en un vaso y empieza a devorar la manzana, pensando en lo ridículo de su… merienda, supone cuando mira el reloj. Son casi las siete de la tarde.

Da un sorbo al zumo y suspira. ¿En qué momento dejó de desgarrársele el corazón cada vez que pensaba en Fred? ¿En qué momento dejó de doler mirar a George? La respuesta es tan obvia y a la vez tan complicada que Angelina se atraganta.

_¡Me he enamorado de George! Oh, Merlín…_

-Que alguien me mate-murmura, enterrando la cara en las manos.

-Bueno, si tanto lo deseas…

Angelina levanta la cabeza y observa a George, que la mira con una sonrisa de suficiencia, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Era un decir, no hace falta-refunfuña. George ríe y se sienta junto a ella-. ¿Dónde has ido?

-Eh…-George medita la forma más adecuada de decírselo. Decide que es mejor ir al grano-. Bueno, digamos que ahora ese Davis está en busca y captura.

La manzana mordisqueada resbala de la mano de Angelina a la mesa, pero a la mujer no le importa.

-¡Eres un…!-exclama, temblando-. ¡Me prometiste que…!

-…Que no iría a echarle los dientes abajo a ese tipo-la interrumpe George-. No que me fuera a quedar quieto.

-¡Lo has puesto peor! Ahora…-Angelina sacude la cabeza, asustada.

-No te va a volver a hacer daño-le asegura George-. Te lo prometo.

Angelina apoya la cabeza en su hombro y se deja abrazar. Curiosamente, sentir miedo es mucho más difícil rodeada por los brazos de George. Tras unos minutos en silencio, Angelina se decide a hablar.

-¿Y si hacemos algo?

-¿Algo como qué?

-Como salir por ahí. Necesito distraerme.

George asiente. Angelina se levanta de un salto y coge la mano de él.

-Eh, ¿adónde vamos?-pregunta George, sorprendido, al ver que la mujer se dispone a desaparecerse.

-A mi piso. No pienso salir así-responde Angelina, y gira sobre sí misma, llevando al hombre consigo.

Aparecen segundos después en el piso de ella. George se queda mirando el salón, curioseando los artefactos muggles, mientras Angelina se ducha y se viste. Finalmente, la mujer sale de su dormitorio con unos vaqueros ajustados, una blusa verde, una cazadora vaquera y un pañuelo de cuadros alrededor del cuello.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal estoy?-pregunta, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. Coge su bolso y empieza a meter en él lo que George considera objetos aleatorios sin ninguna utilidad definida.

-Preciosa-responde con un hilo de voz, sintiendo enrojecer sus mejillas-. No está mal-dice en voz más alta, preguntándose si Angelina ha oído su respuesta quizá demasiado sincera y deseando que no sea así.

-Gracias-replica ella. Para alivio de George, no parece haber oído su primera respuesta. Se cuelga el bolso del hombro, y ambos salen de la casa. Bajan por las escaleras en lugar de aparecerse porque, al paso que va, la señora Parker pensará que Angelina nunca sale de su piso. Vivir con vecinos muggles es un engorro.

Cuando salen a la calle, Angelina gira a la derecha automáticamente, pero George gira a la izquierda. Se miran cuando están a tres metros de distancia y se echan a reír.

-¿Dónde vamos, por cierto?-pregunta George, acercándose a ella.

-Pues no sé. Um… ¿Te apetece ir al cine?-sugiere Angelina.

-¿El qué?

-El cine. Es un lugar donde se proyectan películas.

-¿Y qué son peli–como se llamen?-pregunta George con curiosidad.

-Películas. Son… como imágenes en movimiento-intenta explicar Angelina.

-¿Fotografías?

-No, tienen sonido.

-Cuadros, entonces.

Angelina ladea la cabeza y entorna los ojos con sospecha.

-Te estás riendo de mí. Sabes de sobra lo que es una película.

-No, no lo sé-responde George. Angelina clava la mirada en sus ojos unos instantes para asegurarse de que no miente.

-Bueno, pues entonces, vamos al cine y te lo enseño-decide.

Si antes dudaba del conocimiento de George acerca de los cines, Angelina termina de convencerse de que el pelirrojo no tiene la más remota idea de lo que es una película apenas entran en uno. George va mirando alrededor todo el rato, como un niño en un parque de atracciones, y da respingos ante cosas normales y corrientes (después de todo, los genes de Arthur Weasley tenían que manifestarse en algún momento en alguno de sus hijos).

-¡Mira! ¡Las escaleras suben solas! Ya podrían hacer eso las de Hogwarts en vez de cambiar de destino-comenta George cuando suben al piso superior.

-Te repito, George, que eso no es magia, sino ciencia-dice Angelina por decimoquinta vez en menos de cinco minutos. Sin embargo, cuando mira a su lado, George no está ahí. Descubre al pelirrojo observando una televisión boquiabierto. De repente, saca su varita-. ¿Qué haces?-pregunta Angelina, alarmada, mientras una niña que pasa por ahí señala la varita de George y se ríe murmurando algo que suena como "hada madrina".

-¡Hay personas encerradas ahí!-explica George muy convencido-. ¡Les han echado un hechizo empequeñecedor y las han metido en esa caja!

Angelina se acerca a él, preguntándose en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió llevar a George al cine.

-George-eso-es-una televisión-guarda-la-varita-estás-llamando-la-atención-suelta de un tirón. George se guarda la varita en los vaqueros y mira alternativamente a Angelina y a la televisión.

-¿Televisión? ¿Entonces no hay gente encerrada ahí?-pregunta, ligeramente avergonzado.

Angelina sonríe a su pesar.

-No, George. Es como… como… Otro día te lo explicaré-promete, cogiéndolo de la muñeca y tirando de él. Llegan hasta el muro donde se expone la cartelera-. ¿Qué quieres ver? ¿Una de vaqueros, de zombies…?

-¿Chonis? ¿Qué es eso?-repite George, desorientado.

-Zombies, George. Son muertos vivientes.

-¿Como fantasmas, entonces?

-No exactamente. Se arrastran y te atrapan.

-¿Inferi?

-Algo así.

-Pues ésa-decide George. Observa a Angelina pagar y curiosea una moneda de veinte peniques-. Vaya, qué curioso. Pensaba que las monedas eran redondas.

-No todas, aunque nunca he visto monedas parecidas en ningún otro lugar-replica Angelina-. Bueno, una vez vi una que tenía un agujero en el centro-añade pensativa. Luego, echa a andar con energía-. Vamos.

Llegar hasta la sala donde se proyecta la película es aún más complicado, ya que George no deja de llamar la atención aunque no quiera: a la curiosidad y el pavor que el agujero en su cabeza suelen generar a quienes lo ven por primera vez hay que añadir que no deja de señalar cosas tan simples como las puertas automáticas (¡Esto sí que es magia, Angie, no puedes negarlo!) o el expendedor de palomitas (¿No se supone que es imposible generar comida de la nada?). Al fin, con Angelina al límite de su paciencia, llegan a su destino. Se sientan en la duodécima fila, más o menos en el centro de la sala. Angelina se acomoda en el asiento mientras George no deja de mirar a su alrededor, buscando más objetos sobre los que interrogarla.

-¿Qué es esa cosa de atrás?

Angelina gira la cabeza para ver lo que señala el pelirrojo.

-Es el proyector.

-¿Y qué hace?

-Proyectar la película.

-No me digas que vamos a tener que partirnos el cuello para ver la cosa ésa-replica George.

-No, la película sale ahí-explica Angelina, señalando la enorme pantalla que hay ante ellos-. Y pásame las palomitas.

-¡Pero si están en el centro!

-¡Sí, claro, las estás acaparando tú sólo!

-Tome usted, doña marimandona.

-¡Yo no soy marimandona!

-Sí lo eres.

-No lo soy.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Merlín, George, cállate-Angelina coge un puñado de palomitas y se lo mete en la boca. George intenta tragárselas mientras se ríe, tarea altamente complicada. Cuando logra despejarse la boca, coge otro puñado y se lo echa a Angelina por encima-. ¡Eh!

-Has empezado tú.

-Eres tú el que no se calla ni debajo de agua.

-Y tú quieres tener siempre la última palabra.

-Porque tengo razón. Y lo sabes.

-Eh, ¿por qué se han apagado las luces?

-Shhh, va a empezar la película.

-¿Y cómo diablos vamos a verla a oscuras?

-Así se ve mejor.

-Eso no tiene lógica.

-George, mete la lengua en paladar, ¿quieres?

-¡Anda, ahí hay letras!

-Eso es el título. Y cállate si no quieres que nos echen de la sala.

George se queda embelesado observando las imágenes que se mueven y hablan. Definitivamente, eso es mejor que los cuadros, piensa mientras devora las palomitas y ve la película.

Angelina, en cambio, no está especialmente interesada. Sólo mira la pantalla en las escenas de diálogo. Las de zombies devorando cerebros las tiene muy vistas. En la primera que sale, George da un respingo, sobresaltado, y aparta la vista con expresión de asco.

-Argh. Eso no lo hacen los inferis.

-Te he dicho que eran parecidos, no iguales-replica Angelina con calma.

Echa un vistazo a la pantalla y observa al típico grupo de zombies perseguir a la típica chica guapa con los típicos tacones de doce centímetros (¿Quién se pone tacones para ir a unas supuestas "vacaciones en el campo"?), que tropieza con el típico tronco atravesado en el suelo, el típico zombie que la agarra del tobillo y tira de él, el típico grito dramático a sus amigos de que sigan sin ella, el típico novio de turno que saca otro típico palo de no se sabe donde y arrea un mamporro al zombie, mandándolo lejos de la chica.

Aburrida, mete la mano en el cubo de las palomitas. Sin embargo, antes de cogerlas se topa con la mano de George, que atrapa sus dedos con suavidad. Angelina gira la cabeza y se encuentra con la mirada azul de él, y de repente le viene a la cabeza un poeta muggle que tenía una poesía acerca de unos ojos azules y piensa que no tenía ni idea de lo que escribía.

Se quedan mirándose un rato, hasta que la chica de la película chilla para que la rescaten de nuevo. Entonces vuelven a fijar la vista en la pantalla, aunque siguen teniendo sus manos cómodamente entrelazadas en el cubo de las palomitas.

Angelina suspira al ver a la pareja jurándose amor eterno en la última escena de la película. Entonces, las luces se encienden y el murmullo de los espectadores comienza a llenar la sala.

Angelina y George salen de la sala en silencio. Angelina adivina, por su expresión, que George está tratando de digerir la idea de muertos vivientes que se alimentan de cerebros, y sonríe divertida.

-Bueno, ¿qué?

George la mira. Sin darse cuenta, están dirigiéndose hacia el Caldero Chorreante, aunque ninguno lo ha propuesto.

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Te ha gustado la experiencia?

-La verdad es que ha estado genial-admite George.

-Sí, bueno, como todas-replica Angelina, sonriendo.

-¿Es que ya la habías visto?

-No, pero todas las pelis de zombies son más o menos así-explica la mujer tranquilamente.

-Ah-entonces George, por primera vez desde que Angelina volviese del servicio al terminar la película, suelta su mano, retrocede unos pasos y escudriña un callejón sin salida poco iluminado.

-George, ¿qué haces?

-Ver si hay zombies-explica él, muy serio.

Angelina suelta una carcajada.

-Pues siento desilusionarte, pero no existen. Lo más parecido que hay son los inferi.

-Ah-George parece algo desilusionado, pero toma de nuevo la mano de Angelina y echan a andar-. Por cierto, hay algo que no entiendo.

-Dime.

-Los zombies están muertos.

-Sí.

-Y caminan muy lentamente.

-En efecto.

-Y el grupo de amigos estaba corriendo.

-Exactamente.

-Entonces, ¿cómo han alcanzado a la chica?

La carcajada de Angelina resuena en la silenciosa calle, no porque tenga la respuesta a la pregunta, sino porque le extrañaba que George tardase tanto en formular una de las mayores dudas existenciales del ser humano.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo es eso?-se sorprende George.

-Que es algo que en la vida real no ocurriría, pero como es una película…-Angelina se encoge de hombros.

George asiente, pensativo. Sin darse cuenta, llegan hasta la puerta del Caldero Chorreante. El alboroto del interior les llega por las lúgubres ventanas del local. Se detienen a varios metros de la puerta, aún con las manos entrelazadas.

-Nunca pensé que viviría para verte admitir que no sabes algo-comenta George finalmente.

Angelina enrojece y baja la vista.

-Yo no lo sé todo.

-Menos mal. Si lo supieras todo, serías algo parecido a una diosa-replica George, fingiendo alivio.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Una diosa? ¿Y entonces qué soy, eh?-pregunta Angelina, tratando sin mucho éxito de aparentar enfado.

-Eres preciosa-responde George. Angelina lo mira a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algún asomo de broma en ellos, pero el azul travieso de la mirada de George ha cambiado por otro azul, que Angelina nunca había visto, al menos no en él.

Y de repente están abrazados en mitad de la calle, besándose como si el mundo se acabase en pocos minutos. Si les preguntan, ambos dirán que el otro fue quien se acercó. Angelina deja de preguntarse por el significado de la mirada de George y se entrega completamente al beso, que esta vez no está enturbiado por culpabilidad y dudas, al menos de su parte.

Tras lo que les parecen unas tres eternidades y media, se separan y se quedan mirándose a los ojos, tratando de comunicarse sin palabras. Sin embargo, parece que tendrán que practicar, porque Angelina malinterpreta el silencio de George. Baja la vista y balbucea:

-Lo siento… Yo… No tendría que… Lo siento.

La mano de George bajo su barbilla la obliga a levantar la cara.

-Oh, vamos. No lo hubieses hecho de no haber querido-replica, recuperando el tono juguetón y bromista-. ¿Me equivoco?

-Supongo que no-admite la mujer, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Bien. Anda, vamos-George toma su mano de nuevo y comienza a andar hacia el pub. Angelina suelta su mano, repentinamente enfadada.

-¡Eh! ¿Tú de qué vas? ¿Te crees que sólo por haberme besado tienes derecho a…?

-No-la interrumpe George-. Pero dudo que te apetezca volver a tu piso.

El recuerdo de Davis, en quien no ha pensado en toda la tarde, hace que Angelina se estremezca de miedo.

-Está bien-acepta, cogiendo la mano de George-. Pero no quiero cosas raras, ¿eh?

-Descuida.

* * *

><p><em>Nota <em>_de __la __autora_: He disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo. Personalmente, es el que más me gusta de los que llevo hasta ahora. Además, (tenía que decirlo) he utilizado muchas expresiones que oigo a mis padres y abuelos todos los días.

Oh, y prometo que mezclar chonis con zombies ha sido un hecho absolutamente fortuito. O puede que no.


	10. A George, no

_Normalmente no hubiese publicado hasta el viernes. Sin embargo, mi otra opción era ponerme a resolver sistemas de ecuaciones con tropecientas incógnitas, así que aquí estoy._

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo es algo violento (al menos a mi parecer). Luego no digáis que no os he avisado. Y no quiero demandas ni nada por el estilo. Pegarme por Internet, puedo tolerarlo.

* * *

><p><em>"A George, no"<em>

A la mañana siguiente, cuando George se despierta, tiene tal dolor en el cuello que le cuesta mantener la cabeza erguida.

Emitiendo un sonido a medio camino entre un bostezo y un quejido, el pelirrojo se incorpora, parpadeando sorprendido al comprobar que está en el sofá en lugar de en su cama. Segundos después, recuerda que su dormitorio está ocupado por Angelina.

Se frota los ojos, cansado. Pese a que debe de haber dormido las ocho horas reglamentarias, siente como si alguien hubiese estado dando golpecitos en el cráneo toda la noche. Sin embargo, no se arrepiente de su decisión de dormir en el sofá. Porque en su cama duerme Angelina, y en la de Fred…

Bueno, la cama de Fred es la cama de Fred y no hay más que hablar. George no se lo ha dicho a nadie; pero lo cierto es que aún espera, en el fondo de su corazón, que su hermano vuelva algún día diciendo: "¡Os lo habéis creído!", y pida perdón por la tardanza. Le arrearía un buen golpe, por el mal gusto de la broma.

Volviendo a la realidad, George se levanta del sofá y se acerca hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano por si su maltratado cuello no resiste. Da unos golpecitos con cautela.

-¿Sí?-escucha la voz de Angelina desde su dormitorio.

-Voy a desayunar, así que sal-responde él. Camina hasta la cocina y empieza a hacer café. No es su desayuno favorito, pero al menos lo despejará un poco. Se sienta a la mesa y empieza a bebérselo, comiéndose las galletitas que mamá le dio el domingo, durante la última reunión familiar.

Cuando Angelina aparece por la puerta, George casi se atraganta de la risa. Pero no es para menos: anoche le dejó un pijama suyo, y, aunque de largo le queda perfecto, es tan ancho que Angelina parece un saco de patatas con él puesto.

-Buenos días a ti también-replica ella, fingiendo enfado. Recuperando la compostura, George agita la varita y, segundos después, una humeante taza de café con leche se detiene en la mesa.

Con un suspiro, Angelina se sienta y comienza a beberse el café, sabiendo que no tiene opción de protestar o negarse a comer. A diferencia de George, ella ha dormido apropiadamente y ha aprovechado las horas de sueño. Pronto, sin embargo, la asalta la duda de qué hacer durante el día. George parece estar pensando algo parecido.

-Um… Angie, ¿piensas ir a trabajar?-pregunta sin muchos rodeos y, para qué negarlo, más bien poco tacto.

La mujer baja la vista, y gana algo de tiempo cogiendo una galleta y mordisqueándola.

-No lo sé-admite finalmente, tras darse cuenta de que George no va a apartar la vista de ella hasta obtener una respuesta-. ¿Crees que debería?

George se encoge de hombros.

-Mira, yo creo que sí-responde tras pensarlo un poco-. Es decir, lo están buscando para meterlo en Azkaban. El ministerio es el último lugar adonde iría, ¿no?

-Sí, quizá tengas razón-acepta Angelina. Se termina el café y lo deja en la mesa-. Bueno, pues entonces me voy-dice con más energía. Se levanta y echa a correr hacia el dormitorio, dando un sonoro portazo. Apenas dos minutos después vuelve a la cocina, completamente vestida-. Supongo que nos veremos esta tarde. Estaré en mi casa a partir de las siete-agrega, enrojeciendo un poco; entonces gira sobre sí misma y desaparece.

George se queda unos instantes observando el lugar de donde se acaba de esfumar Angelina. Por enésima vez, se pregunta si lo que está haciendo está bien, si en caso de estar ahí Fred le felicitaría por encontrar a alguien, o si le daría un puñetazo por atreverse a besar a su novia.

Con un suspiro, se levanta y camina hasta su dormitorio. Se deja caer en su cama, que aún conserva el calor de Angelina, y se queda unos instantes mirando la de Fred, deseando que su hermano se materialice de repente y le de algún consejo, o se enfade con él, o le grite… _algo_.

-Podrías ser de alguna utilidad, dondequiera que estés, ¿sabes?-le espeta a la cama vacía.

Entonces se fija en la foto de su mesita. En ese momento, Fred hace un gesto de aprobación con los pulgares y le guiña un ojo, pero no al George _de_ la foto, sino al George _que __mira_ la foto. Se le ilumina la cara.

-¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo! ¡Gracias!-le susurra con alegría.

* * *

><p>-Está bien, chicos-dice Harry, levantando los brazos. Todos los aurores dejan de hablar y centran su atención en él-. Veamos, tenemos que conocer bien el terreno. Así que nos dividiremos en grupos de tres-explica-. En total, cinco grupos. Los miembros de cada grupo vigilarán una de las calles colindantes a San Mungo. Quiero que os fijéis en cualquier escondrijo, hueco en la pared, alcantarilla y ventana, por muy tonto que os parezca, ¿entendido?-los aurores asienten-. Muy bien. Veamos…-Harry consulta el pergamino que tiene en las manos-. Jones, Podmore y O'Connell vigilarán la parte norte de Princess Street; De la Rosa, Sempere y Domene, la parte sur; de San George's Street se encargarán Wright, Carax y Rowling; de Saint Helen's, Dawlish, Ferguson y Brooks; Weasley, Finnigan y yo nos encargaremos de Elm Street. ¿Alguna pregunta?-se escucha un murmullo de negación-. Bien, pues turnaos para vigilar y reconocer la zona asignada.<p>

Mientras los aurores se dispersan, Ron y Seamus se acercan a Harry.

-Esto va a ser genial-comenta el pelirrojo, visiblemente emocionado.

-Sí, maravilloso-replica Seamus, que parece tener otras cosas en la cabeza-. Oye, Harry, se me ha olvidado comentarte algo. Recuerdas que ayer detectamos el uso de la maldición cruciatus en el callejón Knocturn, ¿verdad?-Harry asiente-. Pues bien; fue Christian Davis, del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, quien la ejecutó.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Ron, sorprendido. Seamus asiente-. ¡Será capullo!-se le escapa-. ¡Ya os dije que estaba amargado! ¿Y cómo lo sabes, por cierto?

-Tiene gracia que lo preguntes-replica Seamus, sonriendo-. Fue tu hermano George quien vino a denunciarlo.

El color desaparece de la cara de Ron tan de repente que sus amigos casi se asustan.

-¡¿Que ese asqueroso gusano se ha atrevido a usar la maldición cruciatus contra mi hermano?-exclama, elevando la voz a medida que su rabia aumenta-. Lo descuartizaré, lo destriparé y lo mataré, y luego tiraré sus restos a…

-No, no, con él no-lo corta Seamus antes de que el instinto homicida de Ron siga creciendo-. Fue él quien lo denunció, pero la utilizó con Angelina Johnson.

-¿Con Angelina?-se extraña Harry-. ¿Y eso?

Seamus se encoje de hombros.

-Sea como sea, lo he puesto en busca y captura. Te hubiese consultado, pero estabas en Cardiff. No te parece mal, ¿no?

-No, para nada-replica Harry, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Cómo está ella, por cierto?

-Al parecer bien; George me dijo que la llevó a su casa.

-Oh, entonces no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Si George está con ella, seguro que está bien atendida-interviene Ron con burla, su enfado esfumado tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

Los tres ríen. Tratando lo mejor posible de ponerse serio de nuevo, Harry agrega:

-No estaría de más tomar declaración a Angelina, por cierto.

-Descuida-responde Seamus, aún sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Angelina sale de la ducha moviéndose con tal gracia que casi va bailando. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los últimos días, hoy no necesitaba la ducha para olvidarse de sus problemas, sino para asimilar que lo que ocurrió anoche es real y no es sólo un sueño. Hace apenas dos semanas ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que podría sentirse tan dichosa en esos momentos.<p>

Camina por su dormitorio, vistiéndose con lo primero que encuentra, recogiendo objetos al azar-en su mayoría inútiles, para ser francos-y metiéndolos en su bolso, que yace en la cama. Tropieza con la silla del escritorio y el pelo, aún mojado, se le pega en la cara, permitiéndole oler con mayor intensidad el aroma a vainilla que desprende.

Entonces sus ojos van a parar al montón de pergaminos que yace sobre el escritorio inocentemente, sin saber que por su culpa ayer Angelina pasó por una de las situaciones más terroríficas de su vida, que gracias a ellos hoy está deseando ir al trabajo, o que se muere de ganas por ver a George esa tarde y hablar con él de lo que ambos sienten (porque está segura de que, como mínimo, no es indiferente al pelirrojo).

Con una sonrisa casi sádica, saca la varita de su túnica, murmura "¡Incendio!" y observa cómo el fatídico informe se reduce a cenizas, sin lamentarlo lo más mínimo. Poco le importa el saber que probablemente tendrá que volver a hacerlo.

-Creo haberte dicho en una ocasión que quemar el de trabajo no es muy correcto.

Un escalofrío la recorre de arriba abajo, haciéndola estremecerse. Angelina sabe quién es el propietario de _esa_ voz antes de darse la vuelta, pero se gira sólo para asegurarse de que su imaginación no le está jugando una muy mala pasada. Para su horror, un muy real Christian Davis está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, su varita en la mano y una sonrisa torcida.

-Resulta que ya no eres mi jefe-replica Angelina, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz y levantando un poco su propia varita. _¿Qué __hace __aquí? __¿Cómo __ha __entrado? __¿Y __qué __hago __yo __ahora?_

-Y que tampoco debes ser tan impertinente-agrega él, ignorando la interrupción. Angelina se queda congelada al ver que avanza unos pasos hacia ella.

-Te cogerán y te meterán en Azkaban-asegura, alzando un poco más la varita. No está segura de poder concentrarse siquiera lo suficiente para hacer un hechizo, pero lo que sí tiene claro es que no va a dejar que ese hijo de puta le haga daño de nuevo, no ahora que se siente tan feliz.

-¿Me cogerán? ¿Quién, tú?-y suelta una risa infantil que a Angelina le pone los pelos de punta-. Bueno, de todas formas, lo mejor será que te explique el motivo de mi visita-añade con un tono increíblemente educado, como si no la hubiese torturado hace menos de veinticuatro horas-. Verás… Creo que te _aconsejé_ no comentar lo ocurrido con nadie.

-No te acerques-le advierte Angelina, al darse cuenta de que Davis da otro paso hacia ella.

-Oh, descuida, será rápido e indoloro si te portas bien-dice él, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano-. El que debería estar preocupado es tu novio. Me encargaré de él cuando termine contigo.

Esas simples palabras avivan el odio de Angelina hasta límites insospechados. _A __George, __no_.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a George-gruñe, y por primera vez su voz suena tan amenazante que el miedo pasa a un segundo plano.

-Oh, pero qué romántico-se burla Davis con voz de niño pequeño-. ¿Algún alarde más de amor todopoderoso, o podemos seguir?

Entonces una idea ilumina la mente de Angelina. _Tócalo __y __desaparécete __con __él __hacia __el __ministerio_, le dice una voz en su cabeza. A Angelina el simple pensamiento le parece un suicidio. Sin embargo, es la única idea que tiene para salir de ahí entera. Alza la varita un poco más.

_¡Expelliarmus!_

Davis rechaza en el último momento el hechizo no verbal, que hace una oscura quemadura en la pared. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lanza un rayo de luz morado. Angelina se lanza a su izquierda para esquivarlo. Se yergue y lanza un hechizo obstaculizador, que va a parar a la mesita de noche, haciéndola saltar por los aires.

-¿No sabes hacer nada mejor?-pregunta Davis con sorna.

-¡Reducto!-grita Angelina, olvidándose por completo de los hechizos no verbales. El rayo de luz rebota en el escudo mágico del hombre y se dirige a toda velocidad hasta un enorme jarrón, reduciéndolo a polvo. Angelina lo observa unos instantes, sorprendida por la potencia de su hechizo.

-¡AH!

Quizá no debería haber perdido esos valiosos milisegundos en observar lo que queda del jarrón. El hechizo golpea a Angelina en el estómago, lanzándola hacia la pared. Angelina resbala hasta el suelo, aturdida por el golpe, y con el rabillo del ojo ve caer su varita junto a lo que queda de la mesita de noche.

Inmediatamente, nota que Davis le tira del pelo con rudeza y la lanza hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Con las rodillas doloridas, Angelina cae junto a los pies de su cama e intenta levantarse, pero antes siquiera de lograr alzar la cabeza nota un puñetazo en el estómago que la deja momentáneamente sin aliento. Gira la cabeza y descubre a Davis prácticamente encima de ella.

-¿De verdad creías que te podías salir con la tuya?-sisea Davis, asestándole otro puñetazo. Angelina suelta un quejido; nota la sangre bajando por un lado de su cabeza-. ¿De verdad creías que podías librarte de mí tan fácilmente, estúpida engreída?-otro puñetazo. Y otro, y otro más. Angelina intenta, sin éxito, que las lágrimas no salgan de sus ojos-. ¡De mí, cuando _yo_ soy el motivo de que, para empezar, todo el Cuartel de Aurores esté preparando un ataque que no es!

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, Angelina le araña en la cara y le asesta un puñetazo. Davis retrocede con un grito de dolor, y la mujer se apoya en la cama para levantarse, sin apartar la vista del hombre, que tiene la cara ensangrentada.

Está segura de que tiene al menos tres costillas rotas; las ha oído crujir, por no hablar de que le cuesta mucho respirar y nota un dolor agudo en el pecho al hacerlo; sus piernas apenas la sostienen. Gira la cabeza y descubre su varita a pocos metros de ella. Sin embargo, antes de dar siquiera un paso para recuperarla, Davis la agarra por el cuello y la estampa en la pared.

-Déjame…-logra decir ella, casi sintiendo cómo su piel se pone morada.

David niega con la cabeza. Tres largos y profundos cortes surcan su cara, y Angelina siente cierto orgullo al saberse la causante, al menos hasta que el miedo se apodera de nuevo de ella.

-No. No pensaba hacer esto tan largo, pero tú lo has querido-Angelina cierra los ojos, esperando el impacto de la maldición cruciatus-. No, bonita-dice Davis, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. La mujer abre los ojos-. Mejor como los muggles, que es como se te da tan bien-Angelina comprende que se refiere a los arañazos-, ¿eh?

Un segundo después, Angelina es lanzada al suelo con fuerza. Se golpea la parte baja de la espalda con una de las patas de la cama. Intenta levantarse, pero cuando logra incorporarse una patada en el esternón la envía unos metros más allá. Incapaz de moverse, Angelina percibe por el rabillo del ojo que Davis se acerca a ella. Entonces, le agarra del pelo y comienza a golpearle la cabeza contra el suelo una y otra vez.

-Así aprenderás… Impertinente… Intenté…-a Angelina la voz de Davis le llega como si estuviese muy, muy lejos, y sólo registra algunas de las palabras que dice. Al octavo golpe, deja de intentar moverse para liberarse. quizá al noveno. Ha perdido la cuenta. Se limita a seguir respirando y a intentar mantenerse consciente, tarea que se le complica por momentos, invadida por la angustia al verlo todo borroso a su alrededor. Percibe el olor de la sangre mezclado con su champú de vainilla, y siente ganas de vomitar. Medio segundo después, su inspiración se corta por un ataque de tos, y Angelina nota también el sabor metálico de la sangre. De _su_sangre.

Es entonces cuando una vocecita impertinente, aunque sincera, le dice que es en vano, que va a morir, que por mucho que siga esforzándose por no perder el conocimiento ocurrirá de todos modos. Angelina sabe que tiene razón. Con los ojos cerrados e insuficiente fuerza para abrirlos, susurra una última palabra, una llamada de socorro; pese a que, en realidad, sabe que para cuando él llegue será demasiado tarde.

-_George_…

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora_: Ay, Dios... Me siento súper cruel con lo que acabo de hacer.


	11. Espera

_ Espera_

_Me __materialicé __en __el __salón __de __su __piso. __Habíamos __quedado __a __las __siete __(bueno, __más __bien __ella __me __había __ordenado __estar __allí __a __esa __hora), __pero __no __podía __esperar __hasta __entonces, __quería __verla,_necesitaba _verla __en __ese __momento, __decirle __que __esos __besos __habían __sido __especiales __para __mí, __preguntarle __si __para __ella __también, __si __también __quería __intentarlo. __El __pañuelo __que __se __había __dejado __en __mi __dormitorio __era __sólo __una __excusa __para __presentarme __en __su __casa. __Y __menos __mal __que __se __me __ocurrió._

_En cuanto mis oídos se acostumbraron a la nueva atmósfera, unos continuos golpes llegaron hasta ellos. No hubiese sido extraño pensar que se había tropezado con algo, siempre fue muy torpe; pero se me heló la sangre al oír una voz que no era la suya; una voz que, pese a que sólo la había escuchado una vez antes, reconocí al instante._

_Tardé __aproximadamente __cuatro __segundos __en __llegar __hasta __el __lugar __de __donde __provenía __el __ruido, __que __resultó __ser __su __habitación. __Para __cuando __atravesé __la __puerta __tenía __mi __varita __en __la __mano, __preparado __para __cualquier __cosa. __Para __cualquier __cosa __excepto __para _aquello. _Aún __no __estoy __seguro __de __cómo __me __las __ingenié __para __no __desmayarme __ante __lo __que __vi._

_Angelina estaba en el suelo, y un charco de sangre se había formado a su alrededor. Ese… ese… ese hijo de puta (no encontré otra forma de llamarlo entonces, ni ahora tampoco) estaba arrodillado junto a ella. _

_No __supe __exactamente __lo __que __estaba __haciendo, __ni __tampoco __lo __que __grité __(porque __estoy __seguro __de __que __grité; __luego __me __dolía __la __garganta), __y __honestamente __no __me __importaba, __pero __medio __segundo __después __lo __había __apartado __de __ella __y __lo __tenía __en __el __suelo __debajo __de __mí, __y __estaba __tratando __de __hacerle __el __mayor __daño __posible. __La __había __herido, __le __había __hecho __daño __otra __vez, __toda __esa __sangre __era _por su culpa_, __tenía __que __pagar __por __ello. __Era __lo __único __que __tenía __sentido __para __mí __en __esos __momentos._

_Sólo dejé de machacarlo cuando recordé que Angelina seguía ahí, herida, cubierta de sangre. Cogí mi varita, que había soltado en el suelo unos minutos antes al lanzarme sobre él, y lo inmovilicé con un hechizo anti-aparición. Mi varita echó chispas; parecía comprender mi ira._

_Entonces __me __acerqué __a __Angelina, __sin __levantarme __del __suelo, __casi __gateando; __dudaba __que __mis __piernas __fuesen __capaces __de __sostenerme. __Había __mucha __sangre, _demasiada_, __manando __de __la __parte __de __atrás __de __su __cabeza, __de __su __boca, __de __sus __brazos, __empapando __su __ropa __y __tiñendo __su __pelo negro__… __Merlín, __era _demasiada sangre.

_Por un momento pensé-y pocas veces había tenido tanto miedo de tener razón-que había ido a reunirse con mi hermano. Y lo peor era no saber qué hacer; parpadeé para aclararme la vista, y noté las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas._

_Pero entonces ella se movió. No mucho, sólo cerró una mano en un puño, abrió un poco la boca y una especie de murmullo salió de sus labios._

_Me pareció que sonaba como mi nombre._

_Ridículo, __¿verdad? __Con __la __cantidad __de __palabras __que __hay __en __nuestro __idioma, __y __a __Angie __sólo __se __le __iba __a __ocurrir __llamarme _a mí_. __Quizá __sea __un __poco __egocéntrico. __Quizá __realmente __dijo __mi __nombre __y __lo __que __soy __es __idiota. __Bueno, __en __realidad, __soy __idiota __de __todas __formas. __Me __daba __igual._

_Fuere __lo __que __fuese, __logró __que __mi __cerebro __se __pusiese __en __marcha __de __nuevo. __Que __comprendiese __que __aún __no __la __había __perdido, __pero __que __lo __haría __si __no __reaccionaba, __y __pronto. __La __rodeé __con __los __brazos __y __la __estreché __contra __mi __pecho __con __cuidado __para __no __hacerle _(aún) _más __daño, __sin __importarme __mancharme __de __sangre, __y __desaparecimos __de __ahí._

_En todo ese tiempo no había dejado de hablarle, de susurrarle cosas sin sentido, con la esperanza, seguramente vana, de que estuviese oyéndome._

* * *

><p>George abre los ojos de par en par. Sobresaltado, mira alrededor para descubrir la misma horrible habitación blanca e impersonal, el mismo reloj de pared y la misma persona inconsciente sobre la misma cama de sábanas blancas. Y el mismo molesto aparato que pita marcando los latidos de su corazón. Suspira. Debe de haberse quedado dormido. Ora vez.<p>

Se frota los ojos con los nudillos, intentando despejarse. Con cuidado, toma la mano de Angelina y la besa con mucho cuidado, como si se pudiese romper, preguntándose por enésima vez por qué aún no ha despertado en cuatro malditos días.

La mira fijamente, como si quisiera memorizar sus rasgos de nuevo, y con la creencia un tanto infantil de que así despertará antes.

Cinco costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, pelvis fracturada, varios órganos dañados, politraumatismo craneal y contusiones y heridas varias. Así llegó hace cuatro días a San Mungo en brazos de George, más muerta que viva. El pelirrojo es dolorosamente consciente de la sorpresa que se llevaron los sanadores cuando, a la mañana siguiente, el molesto aparato mostraba que su corazón seguía latiendo.

Al menos, piensa George, ahora sus huesos están soldados de nuevo, las heridas superficiales sanan rápidamente gracias a su condición de bruja y la mayoría de los órganos dañados están casi reparados. Sin embargo, como ese sanador le explicó con infinita calma cuando, siete horas después de llevar a Angelina al hospital, le permitieron verla, el problema es que su cerebro también está dañado y, como no hay poción ni hechizo que pueda interferir en ese órgano, lo único que les queda es esperar a que despierte del coma… si lo hace. Porque, si Katie está en lo cierto (y no hay muchas esperanzas de que mienta, cuando sólo lo ha hecho en tres ocasiones en todos los años que se conocen), hay un treinta y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de que se quede así para siempre.

George deja la mano de Angelina y entierra la cara en las suyas. Si no lo hace, si Angelina no despierta jamás… no, no puede ser; Angelina es fuerte, y logrará salir del coma sí o sí. La sola idea de que eso no pase es demasiado injusta como para considerarla siquiera.

El pelirrojo gira la cabeza cuando oye la puerta abrirse, y descubre a Ron entrando por ella. El menor cierra la puerta tras de sí y se sienta en la silla que hay junto a George. Por unos instantes, no dice nada. Cuando George vuelve a coger la mano de Angelina, sin embargo, pregunta con timidez:

-¿Cómo está?

-Igual-responde George en tono neutro, huyendo de la mirada de su hermano.

Ron suspira y lo observa fijamente. Está realmente preocupado por él, al igual que el resto de su familia; como siga así, dentro de poco será George el que tendrá que ser ingresado en San Mungo; además, la última vez que su hermano mayor tuvo una expresión tan sombría fue hace siete años, cuando… no le gusta recordarlo.

Ron también se percata de las oscuras ojeras que adornan los ojos de su hermano. Hasta ha cerrado la tienda (¡la tienda!), y le parece que ha adelgazado. _No __seas __idiota, __nadie __adelgaza __en __cuatro __días_, se dice. Empieza a parecerse a su madre.

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco?-sugiere, sin mucho convencimiento.

George niega con la cabeza. Mientras cuenta los círculos que su hermano dibuja en el dorso de la mano de Angelina, Ron se prepara para insistir, pero entonces George habla:

-¿Y si despierta y no estoy aquí?

-Pues que tú llevas cuatro puñeteros días encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes, no creo que se enfade por esperar diez minutos a que te manden un mensaje-replica Ron. George no da señales de haberlo oído-. Vamos, George. Que pareces un muerto viviente.

Las dos últimas palabras activan un mecanismo en el cerebro de George, que da un respingo y mira a su hermano con tal aire de superioridad que por un momento Ron tiene la impresión de que se ha transformado en Hermione.

-Zombie.

-¿Eh?

-Que no se llaman muertos vivientes, sino zombies-explica George, y una sonrisa ilumina su cara.

-¿Y qué es un zombie, si se puede saber?-inquiere Ron, preguntándose si debería haber estado más atento en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas durante sus años en Hogwarts.

-Son personas muertas que se alimentan de cerebros, que van muy lento, pero que al final te atrapan por algún motivo desconocido. Los proyectan en las películas de los cines muggles. Con proyector-responde George.

Ron lo mira unos instantes, temiendo por la salud mental de su hermano.

-Ah-dice finalmente-. ¿Y eso lo sabes por…?

-Porque el lunes fui a uno de esos cines para ver una película de ésas. Con Angelina-Merlín, sólo hace cinco días de eso, pero a George esa noche le parece muy lejana.

Ron asiente con la cabeza, no muy convencido. _Nota __mental: __Preguntar __a __Charlie __sobre __esos __zombies_. Escudriña el rostro de George, que ha vuelto a centrar su atención en Angelina, durante unos minutos, preguntándose si le está tomando el pelo. Considerando que la expresión sombría ha vuelto a su cara, decide que no. _Debe __de __quererla __mucho. __Ojalá __despertase; __George __ya __ha __sufrido __bastante._

-Por cierto, Ron-dice George, mirándolo una vez más.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y Davis?

Ron cierra los ojos para ganar algo de tiempo, pero vuelve a abrirlos para apartar de su mente la grotesca escena que encontró hace cuatro días, cuando detuvo al ex director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

-En Azkaban.

-¿Cuándo será el juicio?

-Esperarán un mes; si Angelina está en condiciones de declarar para entonces fijarán una fecha; si… si no, se celebrará un juicio rápido-explica Ron-. De todas formas, se pasará el resto de su vida en Azkaban-añade con amargura.

-¿Y el beso del dementor?-sugiere George, entornando los ojos.

-Sabes que ya han quitado esa pena-responde Ron-. Aunque no me importaría que la restablecieran-admite, mirando a Angelina. George suspira-. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo que ver a mamá y a saludar a Charlie.

-Salúdalo de mi parte-replica George antes de que su hermano salga. Ron se detiene en la puerta y se gira hacia él.

-¿Vendrás el lunes al cumpleaños de Harry?

-No sé. Quizá.

Ron sacude la cabeza y sale de la habitación. George se queda unos instantes mirando la puerta sin verla, preguntándose si ir o no al cumpleaños de su cuñado. Lo cierto es que, al paso que va, se consumirá en esa habitación. Además, tiene ganas de volver a ver a Charlie. Pero vuelve a mirar a Angelina y piensa que es muy injusto que él esté una tarde entera en una fiesta mientras ella está en esa horrible habitación, sola, luchando por su vida.

Tras varios minutos, admite que igual sí debería dormir un par de horas. George se levanta de la silla, le acaricia una mejilla a Angelina con suavidad y sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido. _Como __si __eso __fuese __a __despertarla_, piensa con amargura. Ya lo ha intentado, y no, no funciona.

Tan sumido está en sus pensamientos que casi choca con Katie.

-¡Ahí va, George!-exclama ella, dando un brinco hacia atrás.

-Perdona, no estaba mirando por dónde iba.

-Ya lo veo-Katie se fija en sus ojos cansados-. Tienes un aspecto horrible-comenta, preocupada-. Deberías…

-… dormir, iba a ello, pero como alguien me lo vuelva a decir juro que me quedaré en esa habitación hasta morir de agotamiento-replica George con cansancio.

-Lo siento-George se dispone a seguir andado cuando Katie vuelve a hablar-: La quieres mucho, ¿eh?

George enrojece hasta las orejas, aunque no puede evitar que se le escape una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Tan evidente es?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Katie sonríe también.

-Merlín, George. No soy ciega. Ni sorda, tampoco. Y la mitad de los sanadores aún están tomando pociones contra el dolor de cabeza por cómo llegaste aquí-George baja la vista, estremeciéndose al recordar las pesadillas que lo han atormentado desde entonces-. Eh, anímate. Seguro que quiere verte guapo cuando despierte.

El rostro de George se ilumina de pronto.

-¿_Cuando __despierte_?-repite, con la expresión de un niño al que prometen una bolsa llena de golosinas-. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya es seguro?

Katie enrojece levemente y baja la mirada.

-Desde el punto de vista médico no, pero… conozco a Angelina y sé que es demasiado cabezota como para quedarse así.

* * *

><p><em>Llevaba casi cuatro horas sentado en esa silla, mirando al vacío. No me preocupaba no haber almorzado, no haber abierto la tienda, ni estar cubierto de sangre que no era mía. Bueno, lo cierto es que lo último sí me importaba, pero había guardado mi varita en el bolsillo de los pantalones y no me sentía con fuerzas para cogerla.<em>

_Oí voces en la entrada de la sala de espera. No me molesté en girarme; seguía observando el Sol, que empezaba a descender de su punto álgido. Mi padre y Ron taparon la visión y me abrazaron. Si esperaban que devolviese el abrazo, debieron de decepcionarse. Ni siquiera me moví. No podía._

-¿Qué ha pasado?-_preguntó __Ron. __Me __limité __a __mirarlo __unos __instantes __y __bajé __la __vista; __¿qué __más __daba? __No __quería __recordarlo; __dolía __mucho. __Lo __único __que __quería __en __esos __momentos __era __que __viniese __algún __sanador __y __dijese __que __Angelina __iba __a __ponerse __bien._

_-_George_-probó __mi __padre __con __cautela. __No __presté __mucha __atención; __no __quería __abrir __la __boca-._Necesitamos que nos lo digas. ¿Quién le ha hecho eso a Angelina?

_Si mi padre quería provocarme, lo consiguió. Pese a que había decidido no hablar, apreté los puños y dos palabras cargadas de odio salieron de mis labios._

-Christian Davis.

-¿Cómo?-_exclamaron __ambos __a __la __vez. __Papá __extrañado, __pero __Ron __no __parecía __sorprendido __por __el __dato._

_Entonces recordé de repente; lo había dejado atado en el dormitorio de Angelina._

_-_Sigue allí… creo_-y __expliqué __que __lo __había __dejado __inmovilizado con magia __en __el __piso __de __Angelina. __Ron __me __miró __entre __preocupado __y __triste, __me __dio __unas __palmadas __en __el __hombro __y __se __desapareció __en __seguida. __En __cambio, __mi __padre __sacó __su __varita __y __la __utilizó __para __limpiar __mi __ropa, __algo __que me alivió lo indecible__. __La __sangre __me __estaba __poniendo __enfermo. __Se __sentó __a __mi __lado, __sin __decir __nada, __acompañándome __en __la __interminable __espera. __Debería __haberle __dicho __lo __que __le __agradecía __el __simple __hecho __de __estar __ahí, __pero __tenía __la __boca __seca._

_Varias horas más tarde, un sanador entró en la sala. Después de los formalismos (a cargo de mi padre; yo seguía temporalmente sin habla), se dedicó a enumerar las lesiones de Angelina. Me pareció que su voz sonaba como si viniese de muy lejos, pero, al mismo tiempo, lo escuchaba con dolorosa claridad. Aunque lo único que me hizo reaccionar, dejando escapar un gemido, fue su última frase antes de llevarnos hasta su habitación:_

-Si he de ser sincero, es poco probable que pase de esta noche.

* * *

><p>-¡No!<p>

George se enreda con las sábanas, da una vuelta en la cama y finalmente cae al suelo, temblando. Necesita varios minutos para darse cuenta de que no está en el hospital, su padre no está con él, y de que más que soñar lo único que hace es rememorar todos los sucesos ocurridos desde el martes.

Tras varios minutos peleando con las sábanas, logra liberarse. Sin embargo, se queda unos segundos sentado en el suelo, vagamente consciente de que no es sólo sudor lo que cubre su cara. No tarda en darse cuenta de que no podrá volver a dormir, mucho menos descansar.

Con un suspiro, se levanta y se dirige a la ducha. Recuerda que Angelina le comentó, precisamente la noche que durmió en la cama de la que él acaba de caerse, que una ducha logra relajar en cualquier momento. Se quita la ropa y entra, intentando alejar el recuerdo de su mente sin mucho éxito. Cuando sale tiene más que claro que va a pasar toda la tarde y la noche velando a Angelina.

George se desaparece y se materializa en una de las calles adjuntas al edificio de San Mungo.

-¡Alto ahí!

El pelirrojo da un respingo y se da la vuelta, descubriendo a Harry Potter apuntándolo con la varita.

-Ah, hola, Harry-lo saluda. El hombre más joven baja la varita, aliviado-. ¿A qué venía eso?

-Oh, nada en especial-responde Harry despreocupadamente-. Simplemente, que mañana a las siete estaremos enfrentándonos a renegados y tenemos que prepararnos.

George parpadea, sorprendido. Ha estado tan preocupado por Angelina que ni se ha acordado de la promesa que se hizo hace más de un mes. Archiva el dato en su mente. Quizá sea útil.

-Bueno, pues divertíos-replica, sin muchas ganas de hablar-. Hasta luego-y desaparece por el escaparate de Purge y Dowse, S.A.

* * *

><p>No es hasta que George desaparece de la vista cuando Harry se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.<p>

_Oh, oh. Ron me va a matar._

Efectivamente, el pelirrojo monta en cólera cuando vuelve de comprarse un bocadillo de lomo y Harry le confiesa lo ocurrido.

-¿Me quieres explicar para qué te pido yo las cosas? ¡Eres la persona más bocazas que…!

-Bueno, no me comas-se defiende Harry-. Oye, George es mayorcito. Estoy seguro de que si hablamos con él…

-… Harry, George no atenderá a razones-replica Ron. Enfadado, da un buen bocado a su bocadillo. Y luego otro, y otro. Harry reiría si la situación fuese distinta. Buscando el modo de disipar el mal humor de su amigo, pregunta:

-¿Dónde estabas, por cierto? Esta mañana, digo.

-En mi casa. Bueno, antes he estado en San Mungo-explica Ron, señalando con la cabeza el hospital camuflado.

-Oh. ¿Cómo está Angelina?

-Igual-responde Ron-. Al menos sigue viva-añade, dando otro bocado al bocadillo.

-Adivino que George estaba ahí.

Ron asiente y su mirada se vuelve triste.

-Sí. Creo que teníamos razón en lo de los mimitos-admite.

-Bueno, vamos al Cuartel, tengo varias cosas que deciros-replica Harry, dándose cuenta de que ha disipado el enfado de Ron sólo para deprimirlo. Se desaparece con él, y ambos se materializan en la entrada de la Oficina. Hary carraspea, e inmediatamente, los aurores dejan de hablar entre ellos y se vuelven para mirarlo

-A ver, chicos. Y chicas-agrega, al ver que una joven auror de trenzas castañas va a protestar-. Como sabemos de sobra, mañana será el ataque. Confío en que conozcáis la calle asignada como la palma de vuestra mano-los aurores asienten-. Y en que hayáis leído el informe sobre explosivos muggles para saber reconocerlos-otro asentimiento general-. Muy bien, pues mañana os quiero a todos a las seis en vuestros respectivos puestos. La mañana la tenéis libre para dormir, descansar, o lo que os apetezca hacer. Pero si vais a comer-y aquí Harry se vuelve a Ron, que le dirige una mirada de disculpa con la boca llena-, que sea antes de las cinco de la tarde.

Los aurores asienten y vuelven a sus quehaceres. Ron, sin embargo, se acerca a Harry.

-¿Por qué no puedo comer después de las cinco?-pregunta, haciendo un puchero.

-Porque se tardan aproximadamente dos horas en hacer la digestión, y mientras la haces el cerebro está adormilado. Y, como te pase algo, Hermione y tu madre me matan.

* * *

><p><em>Nota <em>_de __la __autora_: Quisiera disculparme con la gente a la que le afectó/disgustó/molestó el capítulo anterior. Ningún otro más de este fic es así. Lo siento si el capítulo anterior hirió la sensibilidad de alguien. No obstante, sabed que, como sabiamente dijeron Arabella Fawkes y Daniela en sus reviews, la vida no es siempre de color rosa. Ni justa.

Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que este Harry me ha salido un tanto bocazas…

Si os ha gustado, nada más tenéis que dejar un review. Y, si no, también. :)


	12. El día I

Lo había planeado como un único capítulo, pero hubiese quedado larguísimo, os hubieseis aburrido. Así que lo he dividido en tres partes. Ésta es la primera. Espero que os guste =)

* * *

><p><em> El Día (I)<em>

Azkaban.

Una enorme fortaleza con forma triangular situada en algún lugar del mar del Norte. Una prisión de la que es prácticamente imposible escapar. Un lugar en el que nadie desea estar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario para hacer aquello a lo que se había venido. Y eso que no hay dementores guardándola desde que Kingsley Shaklebolt los retirara de ahí cuando comenzó a ostentar el cargo de ministro.

Sin embargo, pese a que abandonaron la prisión mágica hace más de siete años, la esencia de los dementores aún sigue ahí. Es un lugar que absorbe toda la alegría y los pensamientos positivos de cuantos ponen un pie en él. Ya no digamos de los que, ya sea justa o injustamente, tienen que quedarse durante algún tiempo, o durante el resto de su existencia.

Christian Davis lo lleva más o menos bien.

El hombre está sentado en un rincón de su celda, observando el cielo a través de los barrotes. Aún tiene la ropa manchada de sangre, y la mayoría de su cuerpo está cubierto por las heridas y cardenales provocados por _ese __pelirrojo_. Christian no se ha molestado en averiguar su nombre. Sólo sabe que lo odia, con todas sus fuerzas, porque también odia dejar cosas a medias y por su culpa no sabe si esa impertinente maleducada que es Angelina Johnson está a seis metros bajo tierra o medio muerta en San Mungo.

Al menos, está seguro de que no está dando brincos por ahí. Eso lo anima un poco.

Christian Davis detesta a esa mujer desde el primer día que la vio. Al principio, creyó que simplemente le había dado una mala impresión; sin embargo, a los pocos días descubrió el motivo de su (hasta aquel momento) inexplicable rechazo a esa mujer. Todos los empleados se sienten intimidados ante un superior (incluso, a veces, atemorizados), acatan las órdenes y callan. Como debe ser. En cambio, Angelina Johnson era demasiado impertinente para eso, y prefirió entrar caminando con la cabeza bien alta y exponiendo sus propias ideas. Christian intentó por todos los medios mostrarle cómo debía comportarse, pero hubo un momento en que no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que hizo. Tampoco es como si pudiera negar que aquel informe que se olvidó fue la excusa que llevaba más de un mes esperando.

Lo saca de sus pensamientos uno de los guardias de la prisión que va vestido de negro, corpulento y con la varita en la mano que aparece en la puerta de su celda, mirándolo con indiferencia. No sabe quién es Christian ni por qué está ahí; eso no es de su incumbencia. Su trabajo consiste únicamente en que no escape de Azkaban.

-Sal-le indica, y abre la puerta con un conjuro.

Christian se levanta lentamente, sin prisa. Sabe que probablemente no va a salir de ahí jamás, por lo que sale de su celda y desfila con parsimonia delante del guardia por los lúgubres, oscuros y húmedos pasillos de la hostil prisión hasta llegar a una puerta negra de metal. El guarda la abre, permitiendo al reo admirar sus casi diez centímetros de grosor, y le hace un gesto para que entre en la habitación. Christian observa con indiferencia una mesa situada en el centro de la habitación débilmente iluminada, con una silla a cada lado, y otra puerta justo en frente de la que él acaba de atravesar para entrar en la pequeña estancia. El hombre se sienta en la silla más cercana y se distrae fijando la vista en el infinito, practicando oclumancia. Por si acaso.

La puerta que hay frente a él se abre, y por ella entra un hombre delgado, con el pelo color arena y unos pequeños ojillos brillantes, que se sienta en la silla libre, saca pluma y pergaminos de un pliegue de su túnica, los deja en la mesa y mira a Christian con el rostro más inexpresivo de que es capaz.

-Buenos días. Soy el auror Finnigan; estoy aquí para interrogarlo sobre los sucesos ocurridos el lunes veinticuatro de julio y el martes veinticinco, en relación a Angelina Claire Johnson, y otros… acontecimientos que ya venían sucediéndose desde que la citada persona comenzó a trabajar en el departamento del que usted era jefe-Christian asiente. Justo lo que esperaba-. Usted es Christian Henry Davis, residente en el número cincuenta y dos de Tib Street, ¿correcto?

-Correcto.

El auror anota algo en uno de los pergaminos.

-Usted acosó a Angelina Johnson en horario laboral prácticamente desde que ella comenzó a trabajar en su departamento, ¿cierto?

Christian siente ganas de reír ante esa cuestión; el auror sabe la respuesta tan bien como él.

-Sí, lo hice.

-¿Tenía algún motivo para ello?-inquiere el auror. Christian sabe que explicárselo será una pérdida de tiempo, que probablemente sus argumentos, tan lógicos para él, no lo serán para el auror, así que niega con la cabeza. Finnigan vuelve a escribir algo-. Usted se encontraba en el callejón Knocturn el veinticuatro de julio alrededor de las nueve de la mañana acompañado de la víctima. ¿Admite que eso sea cierto?

Davis sabe que mentir no le servirá de nada, porque esa impertinente de Angelina Johnson se encargó de confesárselo al _pelirrojo_ (en cuanto tenga ocasión se encargará de él). Así que ni siquiera se molesta en intentarlo:

-Sí.

-Utilizó la maldición cruciatus, que está catalogada por el Ministerio de Magia como una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables, contra Angelina Johnson, ¿cierto?-Christian asiente de nuevo; esta vez, el auror tarda un poco más en tomar nota. Varios segundos después vuelve a mirarlo-. ¿Dónde estuvo durante ese día, desde que se dio la orden de busca y captura contra usted?

Christian alza las cejas; esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

-La seguí. A Angelina Johnson-aclara, imprimiendo a su voz el mayor desprecio posible-. Averigüé dónde vivía; llevó a su casa a ese pelirrojo. Después, entraron en un centro comercial muggle, y los perdí de vista, así que estuve… dando un paseo-por primera vez, Christian ruega interiormente que el auror no le pregunte por su compañía.

Para su alivio, Finnigan está muy ocupado tomando nota; tras unos minutos, vuelve a mirarlo.

-Y usted fue el veinticinco de julio, entre las ocho y las nueve de la mañana, a la residencia de Angelina Johnson, número trece de Oldham Street, piso sexto D-esta vez, no es una pregunta; es una afirmación, y Christian lo sabe:

-Sí, lo hice.

-¿Admite haber…?-pero antes de que Finnigan pueda terminar de formular la pregunta, Christian la responde, algo cansado de tanto formalismo:

-Sí, yo agredí a Angelina Johnson-entonces recuerda la duda que le ronda por la cabeza desde hace cinco días y que aún no ha podido resolver-. ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta a usted?-antes de que el auror tenga tiempo de responder, Christian la formula-: ¿Está viva?

Se relame los labios al comprobar, con satisfacción, que ha enfurecido al auror con sus palabras y que éste lucha por mantener su fachada tranquila e indiferente, y se pregunta si conoce personalmente a la (por lo que parece) desdichada Angelina Johnson.

-Sí, está viva-responde Finnigan finalmente. Apunta varias cosas más en su pergamino, mientras Christian confirma, por su tono, que la mujer no está precisamente como una rosa, y sonríe-. Y, si no le importa, las preguntas las hago yo-agrega con furia contenida.

-¿Me permite comentarle una última cosa? Quizá les sea de utilidad, a usted y al resto de aurores, con respecto al ataque de esta tarde.

El auror se queda helado al oír las últimas palabras. Todos los aurores tienen estrictamente prohibido comentar con nadie el ataque de esta tarde; la única forma de que Davis sepa algo es que esté directamente implicado en él.

-Hable-y hechiza su pluma disimuladamente para que anote todo lo que se dice.

-Es un señuelo-aclara Christian, y casi pone los ojos en blanco al ver la sorpresa del auror. ¡Ineptos!-. Simplemente, es una táctica de distracción para tener a los aurores entretenidos mientras otro renegado tiene vía libre para robar la varita de Saúco.

El auror se queda boquiabierto.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

-Porque yo fui uno de los que planearon los ataques. Y me encargué de que nadie lo descubriera; incluso desmemoricé a la directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Finnigan está a cuadros.

-¿Y por qué, entonces, me lo está contando?

Christian podría hablarle de la promesa de sacarlo de Azkaban que le hicieron. Podría hablarle de Isabelle McGregor, esa hermosa mujer de ojos grises con la que diseñó el plan y que como agradecimiento se dedicó a flirtear con Dennis Creevey y a comentar que estaba harta de los ataques y de su prepotencia y que lo dejaba. Pero, una vez más, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Creo que lo único de su incumbencia, señor Finnigan, son los datos, no los motivos que me llevan a exponérselos-antes de que el auror pueda hablar, añade-: Por cierto, felicite a Hermione Weasley por su inteligencia. No me cabe la menor duda de que fue ella la que lo descubrió por segunda vez.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Seamus se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos de Azkaban para desaparecerse, gira sobre sí mismo y se materializa en el Cuartel de Aurores, que está vacío. Lo cual no es ninguna sorpresa, pues todos deben de estar en sus casas descansando y preparándose. Pero Harry debe de estar ultimando los detalles para esta tarde.<p>

Deja el pergamino sobre su mesa y se abraza a sí mismo. Lleva toda la mañana sintiéndose fatal, y su breve visita a Azkaban no ha hecho sino empeorar su estado. Igual incluso tiene fiebre. Ponerse una mano sobre la frente se lo confirma; está ardiendo.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos sigue preguntándose el motivo de que Davis le haya contado todo lo que le ha contado. La opción más fácil sería pensar que está loco; pero, a Seamus, Christian Davis le parece una persona sumamente inteligente. ¡Si incluso ha admitido que Hermione es brillante!

-Hola, Seamus.

Seamus se gira y descubre a su amiga sonriendo y acercándose a él con un montón de pergaminos en la mano.

-Hola, Hermione-responde, y se frota los brazos para alejar la sensación de frío-. Oye, no sabrás dónde...

-¿…Está Harry? En Elm Street, supongo-responde la mujer.

-Genial. Tengo que hablar con él.

-¿Por?-inquiere ella con curiosidad-. ¿No vienes de interrogar a Davis?-añade, frunciendo el ceño. La noticia de lo ocurrido a Angelina se ha difundido por el ministerio como un virus, conmocionando de tal forma a los funcionarios que el Ministro se ha comprometido a investigar las condiciones de todos y cada uno de sus trabajadores. Kingsley no quiere que se repita.

Seamus duda, pero, tras unos instantes, decide contárselo. Hermione tiene derecho a saber quién la desmemorizó, después de todo.

-Sí, de ahí vengo. Por cierto, él fue quien hizo que te olvidases de que habías descubierto la clave de los ataques.

Hermione palidece un poco.

-Maravilloso-replica, intentando aparentar que no le importa mucho-. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

-Oh, supongo que el hecho de que el ataque en San Mungo es un señuelo; alguien intentará robar la varita de Saúco de Hogwarts-responde Seamus, estremeciéndose a causa de la fiebre e intentando que el mundo deje de dar vueltas ante sus ojos.

-¡Vaya!-exclama Hermione, sorprendida.

-Sí. Bueno, tengo que decírselo a Harry, así que hasta luego-pero antes de dar dos pasos, el mareo de Seamus empeora hasta límites insospechados. El hombre cae al suelo, y lo último que oye, antes de desmayarse, es la alarmada voz de Hermione llamándolo.

* * *

><p>Justo cuando está a punto de quedarse dormido, la cara de George resbala de su mano. El pelirrojo sacude la cabeza, reprendiéndose mentalmente, y mira a su alrededor, ligeramente desorientado. El único cambio producido en la habitación de Angelina es el de las sábanas.<p>

Con un suspiro, coge la mano de Angelina y se entretiene moviendo sus dedos con suavidad. Entonces se le ocurre una idea, más bien tonta, en su opinión. Sin saber muy bien si lo que está haciendo está bien o mal, ni si servirá de algo o empeorará más las cosas, empieza a hablar:

-Eh, Angie. ¿Qué tal estás? Vaya pregunta estúpida… Ni siquiera sé si me estás escuchando. Una vez oí a Hermione decir que la gente en coma se da cuenta de cuándo le hablan… Me gustaría pensar que tiene razón.

Hace cinco días, nueve horas y cincuenta y seis minutos, más o menos, que estás aquí-informa, casi esperando su risa ante el hecho de que tenga el tiempo calculado con tanta meticulosidad. Lo cual, obviamente, no ocurre. George casi puede oír cómo se le rompe el corazón un poquito más-. Tenías un montón de huesos rotos y heridas, pero ya se te han curado y las heridas casi ni se notan. No te va a quedar ninguna cicatriz ni nada, vas a seguir tan guapa como siempre. Aunque te quedasen no me importaría. Eres preciosa de cualquier forma-le asegura, y una extraña felicidad se apodera de él al descubrir que es cierto-.

Cuando te encontré...-George medita la mejor forma de decírselo, vagamente consciente de que, en realidad, la posibilidad de que Angelina lo oiga es realmente baja; y la de que le responda, prácticamente nula-, en teoría era para devolverte tu pañuelo, ¿sabes? Aunque en realidad sólo quería hablar contigo. Sobre lo que ocurrió el lunes por la noche. Y lo del otro día, aunque creo que no te acuerdas. Quería decirte que… que me gustaría intentarlo, y sé que a ti también, que como mínimo no te soy indiferente… No creo que ninguna otra persona me hubiese aguantado toda la tarde preguntando sobre cosas de muggles.

Los sanadores dicen que puede que no te despiertes. Cuando lo hagas me encargaré de que veas sus caras después de comerse una caja de marcas tenebrosas de pega. Por ser tan negativos-aquí George se permite sonreír un poco-.

Y… oye, cuando despiertes también te pediré perdón, ¿vale? Él te hizo mucho, mucho daño, y yo ni siquiera fui capaz de impedirlo. Y no hacía ni un día que te había prometido que no dejaría que te volviese a tocar. Merlín, lo único que pude hacer fue traerte aquí. Y no me importa lo que diga Katie de que te salvé la vida al apartar a ese tipo de ti; sé que fue todo por mi culpa, no debí haberte convencido para ir a trabajar. Lo siento mucho.

George le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad. Es entonces cuando se percata de las lágrimas han escapado de sus ojos y corren, rebeldes, por su cara. Se las enjuga con el dorso de la mano y respira hondo para tranquilizarse. Tras unos minutos, decide subir a por un té para tratar de despejarse y pensar en otra cosa, aunque sea por un rato.

Sin embargo, cuando está atravesando el pasillo principal de la tercera planta, algo lo distrae. Observa una habitación separada del pasillo por un enorme cristal, y a Hermione dentro de ella, gritando y golpeando el vidrio para llamar su atención. Su voz le llega amortiguada, pero George se acerca a ella con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-¡Estoy en cuarentena!-le informa Hermione.

-¿Cuarentena?

-Seamus tiene la viruela de dragón-explica su cuñada-. Él está en otra sala, pero como yo he estado en contacto con él me tienen aislada hasta que decidan si estoy o no infectada.

George se muerde el labio inferior para contener una sonrisa. ¿Cómo, en nombre de los calzones más andrajosos de Merlín, se las ha ingeniado Hermione para terminar en esa situación tan surrealista?

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta, repentinamente preocupado al recordar que Hermione está embarazada-. Es decir…

-Estoy perfectamente bien-replica Hermione exasperada, captando sus intenciones-. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Tú dirás.

-Necesito que digas a Harry y a Ron que el ataque que habrá aquí es sólo un señuelo para distraerlos mientras alguien roba la varita de Saúco de la tumba de Dumbledore-explica Hermione.

George se queda boquiabierto.

-¿Que el ataque es…?

-¡George! ¿Se lo vas a decir, o vas a quedarte ahí toda la tarde?-lo reprende Hermione.

George asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a bajar hacia el piso inferior. Parece que su té tendrá que esperar hasta que avise a Ron. Se sorprende a sí mismo deseando terminar pronto para poder volver a la habitación de Angelina; apenas cinco días antes hubiese estado eufórico al saber dónde y cuándo podría encontrar a Rookwood. Pero le parece más urgente cuidar lo que tiene que vengar lo que le arrebataron.

Sin embargo, cuando George está pasando por la recepción, a punto de salir del hospital, el edificio entero tiembla y las luces parpadean varias veces antes de apagarse. Los niños empiezan a gritar y a llorar, asustados, mientras los adultos miran alrededor buscando el origen del apagón.

George, en cambio, mira su reloj de muñeca. Las siete.

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora:_ Admito que acabé llorando cuando escribí la confesión de George.

Si os ha gustado, no tenéis más que pulsar un maravilloso botón azul que hay justo debajo de estas letras ^^


	13. El día II

_El Día (II)_

Ron mira su reloj, nervioso; faltan dos minutos para la hora del ataque y el pelirrojo sigue con la mirada a todas las personas que se pasean por la calle, fijándose especialmente cuando alguien se detiene o mira algo en un escaparate.

-Ron, ¿me explicas qué diantres haces?-pregunta Harry con irritación. Está realmente estresado; Seamus debería haber llegado hace casi una hora y sigue sin dar señales de vida. Más le vale tener una buena excusa, porque la bronca será épica.

-Estoy vigilando a la gente-explica su mejor amigo, entrecerrando los ojos y fijándolos en una mujer que camina maquillándose, con sospecha, antes de que se fije en un hombre que se detiene a pocos metros de la entrada de San Mungo-. Podrían ser mortífagos.

-Ron, esas personas no son reales. He estado desalojando toda la zona hace tres horas para evitar víctimas innecesarias. Sólo son ilusiones. ¿No te lo había dicho?

La expresión enfadada con que lo mira Ron es suficiente para que toda la tensión de Harry se esfume; el moreno se echa a reír con ganas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que llevo quince minutos vigilando cosas que no existen?-exclama, ofendido.

-Pues… Sí, básicamente.

-Pues el rubio ése me da mala espina-replica Ron, señalando a un hombre corpulento (que, en efecto, es rubio, aunque tiene más pelo blanco que de esa tonalidad) que se ha detenido ante un cubo de basura.

Harry palidece.

-Ése no lo he creado yo.

Sin pensarlo, Ron saca su varita y, en dos zancadas, se planta junto al hombre. Parece ser bastante mayor que él, aunque se da la vuelta con una mirada desafiante. Ron no puede evitar quedarse boquiabierto al reconocer a Thorfinn Rowle.

-Está detenido por…-pero antes de que pueda continuar, se fija en el cubo de basura, y reconoce lo que, sin lugar a dudas, es uno de esos explosivos muggles que Harry tenía tanto interés en que aprendiesen a identificar. _Puede darse por satisfecho_-. ¡TODOS A CUBIERTO!

Ron y Rowle echan a correr alejándose del cubo de basura. Cuando Ron está a punto de llegar adonde Harry lo espera sin comprender, el artefacto estalla a sus espaldas.

Ron se lanza al suelo al oír la explosión, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Alcanza a ver pedazos de edificios cayendo y cristales rompiéndose por la onda expansiva, y nota cómo el suelo se estremece por los escombros que caen con gran estruendo.

Al cabo de varios segundos, todo se queda silencioso. Ron levanta la cabeza y mira alrededor, confundido. Un instante más tarde, Harry corre hacia él y lo ayuda a levantarse, preocupado por si está herido.

-Por las calzas de…-murmura Ron, palideciendo, sin prestar atención a su mejor amigo. Harry también mira alrededor, y su rostro adopta el mismo tono que el de Ron.

Montones de mortífagos encapuchados y enmascarados salen de las distintas calles, claramente superando en número a los aurores y haciéndolos retroceder. Los dos amigos se quedan paralizados observando, hasta que una maldición asesina pasa tan cerca de Ron que le despeina el cabello. Enfadado, Harry lanza un certero hechizo aturdidor al renegado que ha estado a medio centímetro de matar a su amigo.

Minutos después, renegados y aurores están sumidos en una intensa batalla.

* * *

><p>George sale del hospital en cuanto el suelo deja de moverse. No es una visión demasiado agradable la que lo recibe.<p>

Sin posibilidad de equivocarse, puede decir que los aurores juegan con desventaja, al menos en cuestión de número. Preocupado, contiene el impulso de unirse a ellos para que, al menos, su hermano pequeño (poco le importa que Ron tenga ya sus buenos veinticinco años, sigue siendo menor que él) no tenga que pelear con dos renegados a la vez.

_¿Y __ahora __cómo __diablos __se __lo __digo?_, piensa. Para su alivio, Ron aturde a uno de los mortífagos, pudiendo batirse en duelo con el otro en condiciones de igualdad. Mira a Harry, pero su cuñado no lo tiene mucho mejor defendiéndose como puede de tres renegados.

Con un suspiro, George toma una decisión. Fulmina con la mirada a todos los renegados, sólo por si Rookwood está entre ellos, gira sobre sí mismo y se desaparece.

Se materializa en la entrada de Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, en vez de entrar en el pueblo echa a correr en dirección a Hogwarts; sabe que no podría haberse aparecido más cerca. Diez minutos después, llega jadeando a la familiar entrada franqueada por dos cerdos alados. No logra abrirla, ni con magia ni sin ella. Tampoco es que le extrañe. Entonces divisa a alguien enorme en el interior del recinto.

-¡Hagrid! ¡Eh, Hagrid!

El guardabosques se gira al oírlo y echa a andar hacia él, sonriendo al reconocerlo. George advierte que lleva una bolsa llena de hurones, y se pregunta si va a dar de comer a Buckbeak.

-¡George! ¡Cuánto tiempo, chico! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Necesito que me dejes entrar-explica el pelirrojo rápidamente, aunque un tanto molesto por el hecho de que lo llame "chico". Tiene veintisiete años, se supone que ha crecido y eso, ¿no?

-¿Entrar? ¿Para qué?

-¡Porque quieren robar la varita de Saúco! ¡Vamos, Hagrid, déjame entrar!

El semigigante lo mira extrañado.

-Tonterías. ¿Para qué querría alguien eso? ¿Y cómo iba a entrar, en primer lugar?

George pone los ojos en blanco. Podría enumerarle sin dificultad alguna absolutamente todos los pasadizos que conducen al interior del colegio, pero no tiene tiempo para ello.

-¡Sólo déjame entrar! ¿O quieres que profanen la tumba de Dumbledore?

Ese argumento da justo donde George quería. Hagrid palidece ante la sola idea, pero finalmente saca su paraguas rosado y da unos toques en la cancela, que se abre con un chirrido.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera se da las gracias. Echa a correr por los jardines sin detenerse, y no dedica siquiera una mirada al Cementerio de los Caídos. Finalmente, llega hasta la tumba del anciano director, junto al lago. Para su alivio está intacta. Al menos de momento.

Se dobla sobre sí mismo, intentando normalizar su respiración y que se le vaya el flato. Tras varios minutos respirando hondo, lo consigue. Es entonces cuando un rayo de luz pasa rozándole y va a parar al suelo, haciendo que la hierba se queme a su alrededor.

George alza la vista al tiempo que saca la varita, pero palidece al descubrir a su atacante.

Augustus Rookwood.

* * *

><p>Katie se deja caer en una silla de la sala de espera. Está agotada. Y lo más gracioso es que ni siquiera debería haber ido hoy al hospital. Que para eso es domingo, y bastante pasión pone ya en su trabajo como para estar yendo días extra.<p>

Sin embargo, no se arrepiente de haber ido. Oliver se ha enfadado un poco con ella, lógico. Pero Katie está demasiado preocupada por Angelina como para que le importe mucho. Además, sabe por experiencia que acabarán haciendo las paces más pronto que tarde. Y en el caso de que se produzcan cambios en el estado de su amiga, quiere ser de las primeras en saberlo.

Lo cierto es que a todos les está afectando lo ocurrido más de lo que están dispuestos a admitir. Salvo por el pequeño enfrentamiento de esa mañana, Katie y Oliver no han discutido desde la tarde en que ella volvió a casa y le contó, entre lágrimas, lo ocurrido. Y ninguno tiene ánimos para iniciar una discusión. Ver cómo está Angelina parece haberles metido en la cabeza que podría pasarles algo a uno de los dos y no quieren pensar en el caso de que lo último que se dijeran fuese un insulto o alguna tontería por el estilo.

Alicia y Lee también lo están pasando muy mal. Katie conoció a Angie en Hogwarts; en cambio, Alicia la conoce desde que tenían siete años, y se siente, de alguna extraña y ridícula forma, responsable de lo que le ha pasado (por no hablar de las tres horas que pasó llorando cuando se enteró de la noticia; Katie podría pensar que debido a su embarazo, pero lo cierto es que sabe que Alicia lo está pasando fatal). Además, el otro día le comentó a Katie que ha pensado en poner Angelina a su hija como segundo nombre. Y que Lee tenga el valor de oponerse.

Hablando de Lee, Katie sabe que también está muy, muy alicaído, aunque se esfuerza mucho para disimularlo. Pero, según algunos conocidos suyos, sus comentarios del partido que comentó anoche fueron tan rematadamente sosos que fue difícil, tanto para los espectadores como para los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons y los Appleby Arrows, mantenerse despiertos hasta que se capturó la snitch.

Sin embargo, por quien Katie está más preocupada de todos sus amigos, es, sin lugar a dudas, por George.

Lo más alarmante ya no es que no duerma, no coma y apenas hable; es que ni siquiera se esfuerza por fingir que no le afecta como hace Lee. Katie conoce a George y sabe que, sobre todo desde la batalla de Hogwarts, no le gusta mucho mostrar sus sentimientos; y el que ni siquiera intente componer una sonrisa, aunque sea forzada, cuando alguien hace una broma o menciona algo gracioso es, cuanto menos, preocupante.

* * *

><p>-¡Tú!-escupe George, y se sorprende de su propia voz. Nunca pensó que podría estar impregnada de tanto odio.<p>

-¿A ti no te he visto en otro lado?-pregunta Rookwood. George deja escapar un gruñido amenazante-. ¡Ah, es cierto! Al que maté fue a tu her...

Antes de que termine de hablar, un hechizo brota de la varita de George, fallando por muy poco. Rookwood no tarda en responder con un maleficio que George rechaza sin dificultad. Olvidándose de la varita de Saúco y de la tumba de Dumbledore, los dos hombres se baten en duelo, lanzándose maldiciones, esquivándolas y devolviéndolas.

Tras varios minutos saltando, corriendo y lanzando maleficios, sin embargo, es inevitable ambos empiecen a cansarse de correr, saltar y agacharse. Rookwood, en quien los siete años transcurridos han hecho mella, tropieza al evitar un nuevo maleficio, y George no desaprovecha la oportunidad.

-¡Expelliarmus!-exclama triunfante. La varita de Rookwood salta de su mano y cae unos metros por detrás de él. Antes de que el renegado logre siquiera girar la cabeza para localizarla, la punta de la varita de George reposa en su garganta.

_Lo __he __hecho_, se dice, sin terminar de creérselo. Después de siete años, ha logrado tener al asesino de su hermano ante él, indefenso y a su merced. _Ahora __sólo __tengo __que __matarlo._

Pensarlo es más fácil que hacerlo.

Rookwood alza la vista hacia él sin un ápice de temor.

-Venga, mátame. Lo estás deseando.

-Te voy a matar-le asegura George, tratando de reunir el coraje necesario para hacerlo. Está seguro de que lo tiene, en algún lugar. Es un Gryffindor, maldita sea. Se supone que tiene que ser valiente.

-¿Y a qué esperas?

-¡Cállate!-exclama el pelirrojo, presionando su varita en el cuello del mortífago. Varias chispas salen de la punta, provocando pequeñas quemaduras en la piel de Rookwood.

_Lo voy a hacer. No puede ser tan difícil. Además, él mató a Fred. Él tiene la culpa de que no esté aquí, él me lo quitó. Se lo merece. No voy a hacer nada injusto, en realidad._

-¡Avada…!

**¡No!**

Rookwood, que ha cerrado los ojos para recibir la maldición asesina, los abre de par en par, buscando el motivo de su inesperada absolución.

George se queda a mitad del hechizo, sorprendido por _esa _voz. No porque no la reconozca; la reconocería siempre, aunque pasasen cien años, sino porque la última vez que la escuchó, tan parecida a la suya que casi da miedo, fue hace siete años. El pelirrojo mira a su alrededor, buscando el origen de la voz. Tras unos segundos se da cuenta de que suena en su propia cabeza.

_¿Fred?_, prueba dudoso.

**George, no lo hagas.**

_¡Fred, eres tú! ¡Te estoy oyendo!_

**No te rebajes a su nivel.**

_¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? ¡Te mató, por si no lo sabes!_

**Lo sé, pero tú no eres como él, George. Tú no eres un asesino.**

_¡Rookwood estaría muerto en estos momentos si tú…!_

**George, no. Pasarías el resto de tu vida en Azkaban, y lo sabes.**

_¿Y si no me importara?_

**¿Crees que podrías ver a Angelina desde allí?**

George inspira varias veces. De todas las cosas que se le han pasado por la cabeza en los últimos minutos, ésa no se le había ocurrido. Admite que Fred tiene razón. No puede dejar sola a Angelina. Menos ahora, cuando le debe una explicación y una disculpa.

**¿Ves como no era tan difícil?**

_Fred… Se me ha ido la olla, ¿verdad? Es imposible que me estés hablando, estás…_

**¿Muerto? Ya, ¿y? Eso no quiere decir que te haya abandonado. Pero te acabarás volviendo loco si le das muchas vueltas, así que mejor no lo hagas.**

_¿Y por qué no me habías hablado antes?_

**No creí que fuese necesario.**

_¿Ni __siquiera __cuando __intenté __suicidarme?_, George conoce a Fred lo suficiente para saber que está tentando _mucho_ a la suerte.

Sin que se dé cuenta, Rookwood empieza a moverse lentamente hacia su varita.

**Desde aquí no puedo pegarte, ¿sabes? **

George casi sonríe al notar el enfado en la voz de su hermano.

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

Rookwood continúa moviéndose.

**Adelante.**

_¿No te molesta…que yo y Angelina…eh…eso?_

**Oh, Merlín. ¿De verdad sigues sin pillarlo? Claro que no, Desorejado. El vivo eres tú, después de todo. En fin… supongo que adiós.**

_¡Fred, espera! ¿No puede…? ¿No puede ser hasta luego?_

George escucha la risa de su hermano en su cabeza.

**Está bien. Hasta luego, entonces.**

George parpadea y vuelve a la realidad. Sin embargo, Rookwood ya no está junto a él, en el suelo, sino que está a pocos centímetros de su varita. Al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo parece haber salido de su trance, el renegado se abalanza sobre ella. Ambos hombres se miran y lanzan sus conjuros al mismo tiempo:

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Sectumsempra!

El hechizo de George hace caer a Rookwood al suelo, inconciente. Sin embargo, el de Rookwood también hace diana en su brazo. George grita de dolor y cae de rodillas, observando la sangre manar abundantemente del profundo corte.

Intenta levantarse, pero las piernas le fallan y cae de lado al suelo. Es entonces cuando el césped tiembla bajo él con unos pasos que se acercan.

-¡George! ¿Qué ha pasado?

El pelirrojo alza un poco la cabeza y descubre a Neville, que se arrodilla junto a él y lo ayuda a incorporarse, examinando la herida de su brazo.

-Rookwood… la varita… y Fred… no quería que lo matase… y no le molesta…-las frases salen de su boca desordenadas e inconexas. De todas formas, Neville está prestando más atención a su brazo herido. Sin dudarlo, se pasa el brazo ileso de George por los hombros y lo lleva casi a rastras hacia el castillo.

George tiene la impresión de que cada vez que cierran los ojos se aparecen. Están junto a los invernaderos, y un parpadeo más tarde entran por la puerta principal. Otro parpadeo, y están en una escalera que se mueve. Cierra los ojos, y cuando vuelve a abrirlos Neville lo está dejando en una cama de la enfermería.

George cierra los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a abrirlos para aclarar su visión. La señora Pomfrey, sentada en el borde de la cama, murmura hechizos apuntando a su brazo con una mano, mientras que con la otra lo obliga a beber una poción que, francamente, está asquerosa. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos de tragarla a regañadientes George nota que su visión mejora considerablemente.

-Estos niños… completamente irresponsable…-George suelta un bufido. ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo considera un crío? _A __lo __mejor __porque __te __comportas __como __tal_, sugiere una vocecilla en su mente. George tiene que admitir que probablemente tiene razón.

Finalmente, la señora Pomfrey se levanta de la cama y va a su despacho, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación y despotricando entre dientes.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta Neville con vacilación.

-Mucho mejor-responde George sinceramente-. ¿Qué era…?

-Poción de reabastecimiento de sangre-informa la enfermera asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho. Vuelve a desaparecer de la vista con un portazo.

-¿Podría explicarnos, en nombre de Godric, qué ha pasado?-exige una voz severa. George da un respingo al descubrir a Minerva McGonagall, que está junto a Neville observándolo con esa expresión que temen todos sus alumnos. Y ex alumnos. El pelirrojo se encoge un poco ante la mirada severa de la profesora.

George necesita unos segundos para poner en orden sus ideas.

-Eh… Pues… el ataque de Londres sólo era para distraer a los aurores mientras Rookwood robaba la varita de Saúco de la tumba de Dumbledore-sintetiza-. ¿Dónde está Rookwood?-inquiere, reparando de repente en que lo han dejado solo cuando Neville lo ha llevado a la enfermería.

-Hagrid y Ernie están vigilándolo-explica el profesor de Herbología-. Minerva ha mandado un patronus al ministerio para que vengan a por él cuanto antes.

George asiente y cierra los ojos unos segundos. Prueba a llamar a Fred mentalmente, pero su hermano no responde, y el hombre se pregunta si realmente está loco. Bueno, tampoco es que no lo sospechase, piensa. Puede vivir con ello.

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora_: Al final George ha acabado encontrando a Rookwood sin querer. Y no, no lo ha matado porque, sinceramente, no soy capaz de imaginármelo haciéndolo, por mucho que lo odie por la muerte de Fred. A George se le da bien hacer reír, no asesinar.

Oh, y no sé si realmente a quien oye George es a Fred o a su conciencia, ni si está loco del todo (porque un poquito ya lo estaba).

Y con esto y un bizcocho… ¿reviews? (lo sé, no rima, ¿y qué?)


	14. El día III

_El Día (III)_

Mientras George se bate en duelo con Rookwood, aunque él no lo sepa, en Londres las cosas no pintan nada bien para los aurores. Al menos, de momento.

Es cierto que han conseguido reducir a todos los mortífagos que han llegado en primer lugar; pero el problema es que están empezando a llegar más, y los aurores comienzan a fallar en sus hechizos, mientras que los renegados están frescos como una rosa.

Ronald Weasley, en concreto, acaba de aturdir a uno de los dos mortífagos con los que está luchando, y ahora tiene una posición ligeramente ventajosa con el que queda, al que ataca con toda su rabia. Cuando se le cae la capa, Ron descubre a Travers bajo ella. El renegado intenta volver a ponérsela, y Ron aprovecha para lanzarle un hechizo paralizador. Travers cae al suelo, y su varita va a parar unos metros más allá.

Ron exhala aire, algo aliviado al no estar luchando contra nadie. Es entonces cuando descubre a un renegado que lleva a un Harry inmóvil sobre sus hombros.

_Sólo __está __inconsciente, __mantén __la __calma, __mantén __la __calma, __mantén __la __calma, __mantén __la__…_ Una fracción de segundo más tarde, el mortífago cae al suelo inconsciente bajo un hechizo aturdidor._Genial, __Ronald. __Eso __es __calma __y __lo __demás __tonterías_, le dice una vocecilla al oído, bastante parecida a la de Hermione. Ron corre hacia donde está Harry y se arrodilla junto a él.

-¡Harry! ¡Eh, Harry! ¡Enervate!

El moreno abre los ojos y parpadea, confundido.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Ese tipo se te quería llevar!-aún sin comprender del todo lo que acaba de ocurrir ni la preocupación de Ron, Harry se incorpora y mira en la dirección que señala su amigo. Ambos caen en la cuenta entonces de que se trata de Dolohov. Harry saca la varita, y gruesas cuerdas plateadas lo inmovilizan.

-Genial-dice Harry, levantándose. Ron lo imita, y ambos miran alrededor. Para su alivio y alegría, sólo quedan siete mortífagos en pie contra los doce aurores, por lo que no tardan en ser reducidos.

-Dilo ya, somos geniales-comenta Ron, sonriente, diez minutos más tarde, cuando todos los renegados inconscientes o inmovilizados son apilados en un rincón: los segundos fulminan con la mirada a los magos y brujas que les echan ojeadas de indiferencia y, en el caso de los más viejos, desprecio y odio.

-A ver, chicos y chicas-dice Harry-. Habéis estado geniales-admite con sinceridad-. No hay nadie herido de gravedad, ¿no?-los aurores niegan con la cabeza, pero Harry los mira uno por uno para asegurarse. Lo más grave son varios cortes en el hombro de Dawlish, pero no parecen muy profundos-. Muy bien-añade, aliviado-. Llevad a los renegados a Azkaban y pasaos por San Mungo para que os curen cuanto antes.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Seamus?-murmura Ron de repente, cayendo en la cuenta.

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a matar en cuanto lo vea-replica Harry, enfadado-. Más le vale tener una buena excusa.

En ese momento, una joven auror, con el pelo castaño recogido en dos trenzas, a la que Harry y Ron reconocen como Rebecca Brooks, se acerca a los dos hombres.

-Hay información del ministerio, señor Potter.

-Dime, Rebecca.

-El auror Finnigan no ha podido venir porque se ha contagiado de la viruela de dragón.

-Ahí tienes tu excusa-la interrumpe Ron-. ¿Es grave?-pregunta a la joven con preocupación.

-No mucho, sólo estará un par de días con fiebre-replica Rebecca encogiéndose de hombros-. Oh, y hay otro renegado en Hogwarts. Augustus Rookwood.

-¿Rookwood?-repite Ron, sus ojos oscureciéndose de odio-. ¿Qué hace ahí?

-Al parecer, intentaba robar la varita de Saúco, pero… eh… éste hombre… ay, cómo se llamaba…-Rebecca frunce el ceño, tratando de concentrarse para recordar el nombre-. ¡Ah, sí! George Weasley, creo, lo ha reducido, y la directora McGonagall ha mandado un patronus solicitando su arresto inmediato.

-¿Que George ha hecho QUÉ?-exclama Ron.

-Gracias, Rebecca, nosotros iremos a Hogwarts-responde Harry, consciente de que su amigo está demasiado enfadado como para hacerse cargo de la situación-. Vamos, Ron-trata de tranquilizarlo, al ver que tiene las orejas coloradas-. Tampoco es para tanto.

-¿Que no es para tanto?-repite el pelirrojo, incrédulo-. ¿Y si a George le ha pasado algo? ¿Y cómo diantres sabía él que intentarían robar la varita…?

Las últimas palabras de su amigo encienden una lucecita en el cerebro de Harry.

-¡Claro!-exclama, dándose una palmada en la frente-. ¡Tiene lógica! Por eso Dolohov me aturdió; para llevarme con ellos e intentar que utilizase la varita bajo sus órdenes. Rookwood se encargaba de conseguir la varita, pero saben bien que no funciona correctamente si no la usa su verdadero amo.

Ron interrumpe su soliloquio sobre la imprudencia de su hermano y medita el razonamiento de Harry durante unos segundos.

-Sí, tienes razón-admite-. ¿Te hace una visita a Hogwarts?-pregunta, y al escuchar su tono Harry siente repentina compasión por George y lo que se le viene encima.

* * *

><p>George se levanta de la cama. Todo rastro de mareo ha desaparecido con sólo descansar unos minutos. La profesora McGonagall ha ido a comprobar que Rookwood esté bajo control, aunque Neville se ha quedado charlando con él un rato.<p>

Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta de la enfermería para irse, alguien la empuja desde fuera, literalmente dándole en las narices.

-¡¿Dónde está George?-trona una voz iracunda.

-Con la nariz partida, imbécil-responde él, frotándosela y saliendo de detrás de la puerta para acercarse a su hermano-. ¿Se puede saber por qué montas este escándalo?

-¿Y a ti quién te manda venir y creer que puedes reducir tú solito a Rookwood?-replica Ron, echando chispas.

-De hecho, por si no lo has notado, _he __reducido __yo __solito __a __Rookwood_-puntualiza George con calma. Neville murmura algo de abonar las mandrágoras y huye rápidamente de la línea de fuego.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunta entonces el menor, reparando en la ropa manchada de sangre de su hermano.

-Oh, esto no es nada-replica George-. ¡Tergeo! ¿Ves? No pasa nada, Ronnie-añade, en una espectacular imitación de su madre.

Pero Ron no está para explicaciones tranquilizadoras, mucho menos para apelativos en tono de broma:

-¿Por qué diablos has venido tú solo en vez de decírnoslo?

-Porque si me hubiera esperado a que pudieras hablar conmigo, a ese tipo le hubiese dado tiempo a robar la varia, dar volteretas y bañarse con el calamar gigante-explica George-. Estabais peleando con todos esos mortífagos y no parecía que necesitarais distraeros-añade a modo de disculpa, dándose cuenta de que Ron ha estado _realmente_ preocupado.

Ron sacude la cabeza. Le es difícil seguir enfadado con su hermano mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?-pregunta, señalando su recién limpia camisa.

-Bah, un cortecito-responde George, haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia-. ¿Vamos?-propone, señalando el exterior con la cabeza.

Ambos hermanos salen de la enfermería y se dirigen al exterior del castillo, sin comentar nada. Hay una pregunta que lleva varios minutos rondando por la mente de Ron, pero teme pecar de insensible, así que se la traga y se limita a lanzar miradas furtivas a George.

Pasan por los jardines sin mirar a los lados, pero en el Cementerio de los Caídos, George se detiene y observa una lápida que tanto él como Ron conocen muy bien. Tras ella sembraron un nogal, que con siete años y gracias a los cuidados de Hagrid es más alto ya que Ron. Sin decir una palabra, George saca la varita y hace un floreo en el aire. Una corona de flores, a cada cual más chillona y estrambótica, aparece de la nada. George lo deja sobre la tumba, y él y Ron la observan durante unos minutos en silencio. Finalmente, echan a andar de nuevo sin volver la vista atrás.

-George-Ron reúne el valor suficiente para preguntarle lo que lleva ya cerca de media hora rondándole por la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no lo mataste?

George baja la vista durante unos instantes y medita la pregunta.

-Porque yo no soy un asesino-dice simplemente. Ron se contenta con su respuesta, y no le dice que lo admira profundamente por el simple hecho de haber dejado vivir a Rookwood-. Por cierto, ¿al final Hermione tiene la viruela de dragón?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo sabes?-Ron niega con la cabeza-. Hace un rato me la he encontrado en San Mungo. La tienen aislada en una sala hasta que descubran si Seamus la contagió o no-explica George-. Ella fue quien me dijo que alguien intentaría robar la varita.

-¿Y está bien?-pregunta Ron con preocupación.

-Sí, supongo que sí-responde George-. Al menos, se encontraba bien cuando me lo ha dicho. ¿Vas a ir a San Mungo?

-Pues claro-responde Ron-. ¿Tú?

-Obviamente-George imita tan bien el tono de Snape que Ron no puede evitar reírse.

* * *

><p>-Wood, ¿le importaría ir a decir a la paciente que ya puede irse?<p>

-En absoluto-responde Katie. Coge los resultados del análisis de sangre y se dirige a la sala de aislamiento. No es hasta que está a dos metros de la estancia que se le ocurre mirar el nombre. Sonríe y se acerca a la puerta. A través del cristal ve a Hermione, sentada de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la ventana. En cuanto abre la puerta, la mujer salta de la silla y se acerca a ella.

-¿Y bien?-exige saber.

-Puedes irte, estás sana como una rosa-responde Katie. Hermione le da un abrazo, presa de la alegría y el alivio.

-Katie, ¿sabes dónde están los aurores?

-Sí, están en la cuarta planta, curándose.

Hermione sale corriendo de la sala, y ni siquiera se detiene cuando se le revuele el estómago tras subir las escaleras corriendo. Se pone la mano sobre el vientre y reduce la velocidad, preguntándose por qué su hija se habrá empecinado en molestarla tanto.

Al fin llega al pasillo, y divisa a Dawlish hablando con un auror menudo. Se acerca a ellos rápidamente.

-Dawlish, ¿está aquí mi marido?-pregunta.

-No, ha ido a Hogwarts-responde el hombre. Hermione se muerde las uñas, nerviosa al no saber si George le ha dado el mensaje a tiempo a Harry y Ron.

Entonces nota que alguien le tapa los ojos. Sonríe al reconocer las manos ligeramente ásperas de Ron, y apartándolas de su cara se gira y se encierra entre los brazos del pelirrojo. Ron la levanta del suelo unos centímetros para plantarle un beso.

-Eh, Ron-dice ella, separándose de él-. ¿Y si tuviera la viruela de dragón?

-No me importa-replica el hombre, sonriendo-. No la tienes, ¿no?-pregunta, ligeramente preocupado.

-Qué va, me han tenido todo el día encerrada para nada-responde Hermione, sonriendo-. ¿George te lo dijo?

-No, prefirió ir y encargarse él-replica Ron, irritado. Hermione se pone de puntillas y lo besa con dulzura-. Pero de todas formas, Rookwood está en Azkaban, así que…-se encoge de hombros.

-¿Rookwood? ¿Él ha sido quien ha ido a robar la varita?-inquiere Hermione, sorprendida. Ron asiente-. Bueno, al menos todos estamos bien.

Ron sonríe y posa su mano en el vientre de Hermione.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar la nena?-pregunta.

-No lo he pensado-reconoce Hermione. Entre preocuparse por la identidad de quien la secuestró durante un día y desmemorizó, averiguar la lógica de los ataques y haber estado en cuarentena, no ha tenido tiempo. De repente, se siente mala madre-. ¿A ti se te ha ocurrido algo?

-Um… No sé… ¿Qué te parece Muriel?-sugiere Ron con una sonrisa burlona.

El quejido del pelirrojo tras la colleja que le propina Hermione se escucha por toda la planta.

* * *

><p><em>Mi padre había optado por irse cuando se dio cuenta de que no respondía a nada de lo que me decía. Me sentía mal, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Tenía todos los sentidos puestos en ella.<em>

_Realmente tenía mal aspecto. Estaba más pálida de lo que la había visto nunca; bueno, tanto como le permitía su piel, por lo que había adoptado un nada saludable tono amarillento. Bajo las sábanas era fácil adivinar los gruesos vendajes que tenía en las piernas y el abdomen. Cortes y cardenales cubrían sus brazos y su cara. Y tenía una especie de turbante hecho con vendas en la cabeza._

_Parecía tan pequeña, tan frágil, que me dio miedo tocarla por si se quebraba. Finalmente, muy lentamente, me atreví a acariciar la mano que no tenía vendada. Para mi alivio (es decir, en realidad, estaba muy lejos de sentirlo; pero me sentía un mejor ahora que la veía), no la rompí. Cogí su mano, recordando cómo hacía menos de un día lo había hecho en aquel cine muggle, y preguntándome cómo todo había podido cambiar tanto en tan pocas horas._

_Entonces, me vino a la mente una de las preguntas que me había hecho mi padre y que se había quedado sin respuesta. Ya la tenía. Me daba igual la tienda; estaría con Angelina pasara lo que pasase, hasta que despertara. Porque, aunque pocas, seguía habiendo más posibilidades de que ocurriera eso que de que se quedase así para siempre; incluso el sanador lo había dicho._

_Angelina _iba _a __despertar, __y __yo __estaría __ahí __para __verlo._

* * *

><p>Según el reloj de la pared, faltan dos minutos para la media noche.<p>

George abre los ojos y lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse dormido de nuevo, tarea altamente complicada.

Han pasado catorce días desde el ataque de renegados en Londres, el intento fallido de robar la varita de Saúco y la encarcelación de Augustus Rookwood. Y diecisiete días desde que Davis intentó matar a Angie.

Y George ya no puede más.

Lleva casi tres semanas prácticamente viviendo en el hospital, desoyendo los consejos y las advertencias preocupadas de su madre, sus hermanos y sus amigos. No ha dormido más de tres horas seguidas en todo ese tiempo, y oscuras ojeras hacen que sus habitualmente alegres ojos azules parezcan demasiado hundidos y apagados, iluminados de vez en cuando ve algo que normalmente le haría desternillarse de la risa y que ahora sólo provoca en él una mueca tan forzada que todos están dejando de intentar hacerlo sonreír.

Sumando el tiempo que ha estado fuera de la habitación de Angelina, calcula que en total han sido unas catorce horas. Se siente como en una especie de trance. Nada de lo que ve u oye le parece más real que las pesadillas que lo atormentan cada vez que cierra los ojos.

A veces tiene la impresión de que es una sensación parecida a cuando murió Fred. Sólo que, en vez del dolor que sentía cuando era consciente de que no volvería a verlo, lo invade frecuentemente una continua angustia al no saber si Angelina abrirá los ojos algún día. Porque incluso Katie, con su inquebrantable fe en la fuerza interior de Angie, empieza a dudar de que se recupere. Aunque lo niegue categóricamente cuando George se lo pregunta. Simplemente, se ve en sus ojos con tal facilidad que George ya ni se molesta en pedirle que le diga la verdad.

George está totalmente agotado, tanto física como psicológicamente. Se pregunta si realmente servirán de algo todas las horas en vela que está pasando, si verá a Angelina despertar o… no, la sola idea es demasiado insoportable para pensarla siquiera. Pero… el caso es que Angie ya _debería_ haber despertado.

Frunce el ceño cuando le empieza a doler la cabeza (en realidad, sólo se agrava el dolor que ya tiene desde hace varios días) por ese molesto aparato que pita con cada latido del corazón de Angelina (en el fondo, le gusta ese cacharro por el mero hecho de demostrar a todo el mundo que Angie sigue viva, pero no lo va a decir).

Con un suspiro de cansancio, tristeza y desesperación, le aprieta la mano con suavidad a la mujer.

Entonces, tan leve que por un momento no está seguro de si se lo ha imaginado o ha sido real, Angelina le devuelve el apretón. Sorprendido, George la mira fijamente, y su corazón se acelera cuando comprende que su agotado cerebro no le está jugando una mala pasada.

Nota que Angelina mueve los dedos lentamente, como si estuviese probándolos. Sus párpados, cerrados durante diecisiete días, catorce horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, se abren lentamente.

El reloj marca las doce en punto.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> ¡Tachán! ¡Angelina ha despertado!

Me gustan demasiado los finales felices como para dejar a Angelina en coma para toda la vida; además, sería algo muy, muy cruel, y tengo demasiada conciencia para hacerlo.

Si os ha gustado, dejar un review sólo os costará unos pocos minutitos y haréis feliz a una estresada estudiante de Bachillerato =D


	15. Aquí

_Aquí_

-George…

_Estaba __convencida __de __que __no __vendría, __y __no __lo __culpaba __por __ello. __No __podía __hacerlo, __no __tenía __motivos __para __acusarlo __o __enfadarme __con __él. __Ya __me __había __salvado __la __vida __una __vez, __no __podía __usarlo __de __superhéroe __particular__… __Pero __sí _quería _que __viniera, __aunque __sabía __que __era __imposible._

_Ya no notaba el dolor, ni las heridas, ni la sangre que dificultaba mi respiración. Simplemente me sentía flotar en una nada que me mecía como si estuviese en el mar… Sabía que iba a morir, pero no tenía miedo. Al menos, no por morir en sí. El miedo no cambiaría el hecho de que fuese mi hora, o de que Davis hubiese adelantado el reloj… Lo que temía era que no había nadie conmigo, al menos nadie a quien le importase…_

-¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Te voy a…!

_Reconocí la voz al instante, y de repente dejé de sentirme tan sola… Pero ¿qué hacía George ahí? ¿Y a quién le gritaba? ¿Y por qué? No lograba recordarlo… pero sí me llegaba el ruido de golpes de algún lugar no muy lejano. Intenté hablar, moverme; quería que George dejase lo que estuviese haciendo y viniese, que me cogiese la mano como en el cine. Esa idea me reconfortó más de lo que hubiese creído posible apenas unos segundos antes._

_Tras mucho rato, o quizá muy poco (había perdido la noción del tiempo), me pareció oír algo que se arrastraba hacia mí. No sabía qué era, pero me dio miedo._

-George-_intenté __llamarlo; __quería __que __alejase __lo __que __se __estuviese __acercando. __Ni __yo __entendí __el __débil __sonido __que __salió __de __mis __labios._

-Angie… Eh, vamos, Angie, no puedes… no… no puedes hacer esto. Justo ahora no.

_Intenté responderle, pero no encontraba mis cuerdas vocales. _

-Angelina, te voy a llevar a San Mungo y te pondrás bien, ya verás… seguro…

_Apenas podía mantener la atención suficiente para procesar lo que me decía, y el dolor había vuelto con más fuerza. Noté que me abrazaba y una lágrima escapó de mis ojos cerrados. Sentía mucho ser la causante de su tono casi suplicante, de verdad, pero me estaba muriendo, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

-Ay, Merlín… no te preocupes, ya verás como no pasará nada, no pasará nada…-_ahora __lo __oía __muy __cerca, __como __si __estuviese __susurrándome __al __oído-._ Los sanadores te curarán, ya lo verás…

_Entonces noté algo que me oprimía mucho, que hizo que el poco aire que a duras penas estaba logrando introducir en mis pulmones los abandonara, y el dolor llegó en su máximo apogeo. Creo que sólo el oír los latidos de George junto a mi cabeza hizo que no me retorciera de agonía en sus brazos cuando volví a respirar, pero no pude evitar que un grito escapase de mis labios, desgarrándome la garganta. Aunque supe, de alguna manera, que dolía menos de lo que lo hubiese hecho si hubiese estado sola, la cabeza me ardía; era mil veces peor que el golpe de una bludger, que la maldición cruciatus._

-¡Ayuda! ¡Está herida! ¡AYUDA!-_oí __gritar __a __George __por __encima __de __mis __propios __alaridos; __me __rompió __el __corazón __lo __asustada __que __sonaba __su __voz, __y __logré __dejar __de __gritar, __e __intenté __en __vano __abrir __los __ojos, __decirle __que __todo __estaría __bien __mientras __él __estuviese __conmigo_-. Perdóname_-susurró __en __voz __muy, __muy __baja, __tanto __que __no __estuve __segura __de __haberlo __oído __realmente._

_Quise decirle que no tenía nada por lo que disculparse, que gracias a él el dolor no me importaba y que yo debería disculparme por ser tan propensa a meterme en líos; pero justo entonces, de repente, dos pares de manos me agarraron y me separaron de él para dejarme en algo duro y horriblemente frío. Intenté resistirme; ¿acaso no lo entendían? Necesitaba a George, el resto del mundo me daba igual, sabía que iba a morir y estaba resignada a ello; sólo quería que fuese con él._

_Varias manos más me sujetaron con firmeza para evitar que me moviese, y solté un sollozo. Ahora estaba realmente asustada. Noté que alguien me acariciaba el pelo, pero supe que no era George, e intenté apartarme. Un repentino frío me invadió, tratando de disuadirme de la idea de moverme. Oía palabras cuyo significado ni lograba comprender ni me importaba. Fue en ese momento cuando logré abrir los ojos un poco._

_Veía sobre mí lámparas de potente luz blanca que se deslizaban de arriba abajo. Vagamente me di cuenta de que era yo quien se movía, que estaba sobre algo con ruedas (una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que eso se llamaba camilla), y que lo que veía era el techo, aunque tan borroso como lo había visto todo cuando había tenido los ojos abiertos por última vez (suponía que eso había pasado hacía poco tiempo, pero no podía estar segura). Las caras borrosas de varias personas tapaban a veces las luces, pero ninguno era pelirrojo, así que no me importaban. Intenté hablar, suplicarles que me llevasen con él, pero cuando logré emitir un débil balbuceo noté una caricia en la mejilla. Sin saber de dónde había salido ese conocimiento, logré identificar a Katie, que estaba más seria de lo que la había visto nunca. Incluso parecía asustada. Pero sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando. No me gustó esa sonrisa._

-Tranquila, Angie. No pasa nada. Todo va a salir bien-_me __prometió. __Me __dejé __convencer __y __cerré __los __ojos, __sin __prestar __atención __a __lo __temblorosa __que __sonaba __su __voz. __Katie __nunca __me __había __mentido, __¿por __qué __iba __a __hacerlo __ahora?_

_Seguro que el dolor se iría, y la oscuridad y el frío me dejarían en paz. No sabía cuándo, pero en algún momento el sufrimiento se acabaría._

_Todo saldría bien._

* * *

><p>Lo primero de lo que Angelina es consciente, cuando el profundo sopor que le ha impedido moverse, hablar y oír nada durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo parece darle una tregua, es de que tiene absolutamente todo el cuerpo dolorido. Sin embargo, es un dolor soportable; tiene la impresión de que ha dolido más en otra ocasión, aunque no sabría decir cuándo. La memoria es una capacidad demasiado avanzada para su cerebro recién despierto. Se obliga a sobreponerse al dolor y trata de percibir algo más: un olor, o quizá un sonido.<p>

Muy lentamente, y con mucho, mucho esfuerzo, luchando para que el sueño no la domine de nuevo, Angelina empieza a tomar conciencia de su cuerpo de nuevo. ¿Desde cuándo no lo era? No lo recuerda, y algo le dice que es mejor no hacerlo. Sus sentidos se despejan poco a poco.

Primero, el olfato. Si pudiese localizar su nariz, la arrugaría con desagrado ante el horrible olor a alcohol A hospital. No le gusta en absoluto. ¿Y por qué está ella en un hospital? ¿Cuándo se puso enferma? De nuevo, siente que no quiere saberlo e intenta pensar en otra cosa.

Después, el gusto. Tiene la boca más seca de lo que, y puede decirlo con absoluta certeza aunque no logre recordar nada reciente, la ha tenido en toda su vida. Angelina descubre dónde tiene la lengua (en la boca, en el espacio que hay entre los dientes; tampoco era tan difícil) y explora cada recoveco de su cavidad bucal con curiosidad, y no tarda en llegar a la conclusión de que un estropajo haría un efecto parecido, si no el mismo.

Luego viene el oído. Unos pitidos cortos pero repetitivos, que provienen de algún lugar situado a su derecha. Realmente molestos, francamente. Ésa es la señal que indica a Angelina que, definitivamente, no puede estar muerta. O al menos, espera no estarlo. Si la muerte es tan o más molesta que la vida, vaya porquería. Angelina trata de ignorar los irritantes pitidos, pero antes de lograrlo una nueva sensación capta su atención.

El tacto. Está en tumbada boca arriba sobre algo cálido y blandito, pero eso no es lo que le produce más curiosidad. Su mano izquierda es apretada con delicadeza, como si quien lo hiciese tuviese miedo de romperla. Instintivamente, Angelina reacciona apretando la otra mano, cálida, suave y con algo en la piel que le transmite una tranquilidad y seguridad indescriptibles. No sabe con exactitud a quién pertenece, pero de alguna forma sabe que nada puede hacerle daño mientras el contacto persista. Con cuidado, prueba a mover los dedos. Para su alegría, lo consigue, aunque recordaba esos movimientos más… más sencillos, más fáciles. Con cuidado, mueve primero el corazón, luego el índice, y después los otros tres dedos.

Angelina se obliga a recuperar el sentido de la vista abriendo los ojos.

Lo primero que ve es la oscura celosía del techo. Frente a ella, colgado en la pared, un reloj marca las doce de la noche. Angelina sabe que es de noche porque la pálida y azulada luz de la luna se cuela por una ventana que hay a su derecha. El molesto pitido viene de un aparato enorme y cuadrado (que, como había supuesto, se encuentra a su derecha) que tiene una pantalla negra en la que salen unas rayas verdes con cada pitido.

-¿Angie?

Angelina gira la cabeza tan bruscamente que se hace daño en el cuello. Pese a que deja escapar un quejido por instinto, no le importa mucho. Al menos, no tanto como la visión que le ofrecen sus ojos, que se le antoja como una de las mejores que un ser humano puede tener al despertar.

Porque junto a ella, aún sujetando su mano y mirándola con ojos muy cansados y preocupados, aunque con un brillo de alegría y algo de incredulidad, está George Weasley. Angelina le aprieta la mano de nuevo y sonríe, contagiándolo.

No puede saber que es la pirmera sonrisa sincera que el pelirrojo esboza en _semanas_.

-¿George?-el pelirrojo asiente, y Angelina advierte que parece sorprendido de que ella lo reconozca-. ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?

-Estás en San Mungo-explica el pelirrojo, y su sonrisa se apaga un poco-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Duele-responde Angelina con sinceridad; ni se le pasa por la cabeza mentir. Sin embargo, cuando George clava la vista en lo que, si la visión periférica de Angelina no falla, es una mesita de noche, comprende que ha hecho algo mal-. ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué ha…pasado?

George se muerde el labio inferior. Parece no saber qué responder ni dónde meterse. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, Angelina alza un poco la cabeza. Sólo logra mantenerla erguida unos cinco segundos, pero George vuelve a mirarla cuando se deja caer sobre la almohada con un suave "¡puff!", ligeramente preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?-Angelina asiente y le dirige una mirada inquisitiva, recordándole que le debe una respuesta-. Ah, eso…-George vuelve a apartar la mirada, pero esta vez sigue hablando-. Pues… Te… Te atacó Christian Davis.

La mera mención del nombre hace que Angelina palidezca. Aunque por unos instantes su mente se queda totalmente en blanco, de repente todo lo ocurrido llega a su cabeza de forma confusa y desordenada: la oscuridad, la sonrisa de Katie, el jarrón, el abrazo de George, el horrible olor a vainilla y sangre, el frío, los gritos… Angelina siente que es demasiado, y de repente es difícil respirar a un ritmo normal, mantener el ritmo de su corazón constante; tiene la impresión de que los recuerdos la ahogan. Todo es horriblemente vívido.

Alarmado al oír acelerarse los pitidos, George le acaricia torpemente la mejilla y susurra palabras tranquilizadoras, tratando de calmarla. Curiosamente, y para su alivio, funciona. El corazón de Angelina vuelve poco a poco a un ritmo que, si bien algo más rápido que al principio, no es tan desbocado. Sin embargo, Angelina sigue temblando como una hoja y lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de terror.

-No… él va…-intenta decir ella.

-Shhh-susurra George, colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. No piensa dejarla terminar esa frase, ni ninguna que se le parezca-. No pasa nada. Estás _aquí_, y te pondrás bien-asegura-. No volverá a tocarte.

Angelina cierra los ojos y se deja tranquilizar. La sola presencia de George ayuda a expulsar a Davis de su mente. Tras unos minutos en silencio, cuando ya apenas tiembla, abre los ojos de nuevo.

-George… Acabo… de acordarme.

-¿De qué?

-Le había dicho… a Ali… que le devolvería… un libro esta tarde-logra explicar Angelina, preocupada-. Estará… enfadada-añade. Sabe que su amiga tiene una casi enfermiza afición por los libros.

George la mira un momento sin comprender, pero cuando lo hace no puede evitar echarse a reír. Angelina lo mira entre ofendida y confusa. _¿Se __puede __saber __qué __le __hace __tanta __gracia? __¿Y __por __qué __tiene __que __ser __tan __bipolar?_

Cuando el pelirrojo logra ahogar sus carcajadas (lo cual le lleva unos minutos), dice:

-Angie… Ay, Merlín, tendría que haberlo supuesto… Esto… Bueno, el caso es… Llevas… tiempo aquí.

-¿Cuánto?

George se muerde el labio, y su buen humor parece esfumarse de repente.

-Algo-intenta salirse por la tangente.

-Eso no… es una respuesta.

-Unos diecisiete días-admite finalmente en voz baja, como temiendo su reacción.

-¿Diecisiete?-repite ella, convencida de que le está tomando el pelo. O de que aún tiene los oídos anquilosados por el desuso.

-Diecisiete-confirma el pelirrojo. Estamos a vi… a sábado, doce de agosto-se corrige George al mirar el reloj de pared-. Oh, entonces ya mismo serán dieciocho.

Angelina no dice nada. Está demasiado ocupada asimilando que lleva diecisiete días sin enterarse de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Sólo recuerda, si se esfuerza mucho por buscar alguna evidencia del paso del tiempo, sueños extraños en los que está encerrada en una habitación y oye voces de gente conocida sin entender exactamente lo que dicen, pero no tiene ninguna referencia _real_ a la que aferrarse, y le cuesta hacerse a la idea. ¿Ha perdido diecisiete preciosos días de su vida por culpa de ese capullo de Davis? ¿En serio?

-George-lo llama con suavidad. El pelirrojo clava los ojos en ella, y Angelina olvida la pregunta que había preparado en cuanto se da cuenta, por primera vez, de los círculos oscuros que adornan sus ojos-. ¿Has dormido?-inquiere en su lugar.

George se sonroja y baja la vista.

-Eh… un poco.

-¿Un…poco?-repite Angelina, alzando una ceja-. Tienes un aspecto… horrible.

George vuelve a mirarla, y una pequeña sonrisa ilumina su rostro cansado.

-Si esperas que te pida perdón o algo así, mejor que desistas-sugiere.

Angelina suspira. Sabe que, por mucho que quiera, no va a conseguir una disculpa de él, menos si es por algo que no lamenta, aunque se dice que lo reñirá en cuanto tenga fuerzas suficientes para mantener una discusión en igualdad de condiciones. _Oh, __Merlín. __Míralo. __Está __hecho __una __pena. __Y __todo __por __culpa __de __Davis._

Pensar en ese hombre hace que le surja otra duda más acuciante. George deja de sonreír al ver que palidece de nuevo y entorna los ojos, preocupado.

-George…

-Dime.

-¿Y…? ¿Dónde está…él?

George se entretiene unos segundos jugando con sus dedos antes de responder:

-En Azkaban-y por su tono, parece que no se le ocurre ningún lugar mejor para Davis.

-George…-Angelina acaba de descubrir que le encanta decir su nombre. Es una palabra corta, pero si se pronuncia de la forma correcta tiene una musicalidad curiosa y especial. El pelirrojo la mira con una ceja alzada, esperando la pregunta-. Pensaba que…-aparta la vista unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas, y no vuelve a mirar a George hasta que las encuentra-: que no lo contaba. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo salí de allí?

El hombre baja la vista y se estremece con un escalofrío. Angelina intuye que no le gusta recordarlo y se promete no preguntarlo nunca más. Pero sus recuerdos son muy confusos y tiene curiosidad.

-Te encontré-responde sencillamente-. Te habías dejado un pañuelo en mi casa y fui a devolvértelo, pero cuando llegué… él… tú… tú no estabas… estabas… no estabas bien-logra explicar.

-Gracias-replica Angelina con sinceridad. Lo lleva sospechando desde que ha abierto los ojos, pero, para ella, es un verdadero alivio confirmar que sin George no llevaría más de diecisiete días en coma, no le dolería todo el cuerpo y, lo más importante, no estaría viva.

George la mira de nuevo, y por primera vez parece enfadado. No con ella, en cualquier caso. Ni siquiera con Davis. Más bien consigo mismo.

-¿Gracias?-repite, incrédulo-. ¿Por qué deberías estar agradecida? No hacía ni doce horas te había prometido que no dejaría que te volviera a pasar nada, y ni siquiera fui capaz de impedir que te volviera a hacer daño. Si hubiese tardado unos minutos más, él… él…-George se queda sin palabras, sin ser capaz de completar la frase.

-George Weasley-lo llama Angelina. A regañadientes, el hombre vuelve a mirarla y se permite perderse en sus ojos oscuros que lo miran, por primera vez, casi enfadados-. _Sé_ que no estaría aquí sin ti. Digas lo que digas.

George sacude la cabeza; no parece muy convencido. Angelina, sacando fuerzas que no era consciente de conservar, alza la mano que tiene libre hasta su mejilla y la acaricia con suavidad. El pelirrojo cierra los ojos, disfrutando del contacto, y vuelve a abrirlos cuando Angelina aparta la mano.

-Puede que tengas razón-admite finalmente. La mujer sonríe ampliamente.

Entonces, Angelina recuerda lo que tenía planeado hacer cuando volvió aquel día a su casa, antes de… de aquello. Le resulta demasiado horrible como para plantearse siquiera llamarlo de alguna forma.

Mira a George, preguntándose la mejor forma de abordar el tema.

-George… Antes de… de _lo __que __pasó_… Estuve pensando-comienza.

-¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión interesante?-replica George, sonriendo ligeramente. Angelina frunce el ceño, contrariada por haber sido interrumpida-. Lo siento. Sigue.

-He estado pensando, y… y creo… ¿Recuerdas…? ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al cine?-George asiente, sin saber muy bien por dónde van los tiros. Angelina se permite unos segundos de embelesamiento recordando aquella tarde y componiendo una sonrisa tonta antes de continuar-. ¿Y te acuerdas de…de…de lo que ocurrió después?

-Nos besamos-admite él. Es la primera vez que reconoce que ambos participaron activamente en el gesto, tanto a otra persona como a sí mismo. Y tiene que reconocer que no suena mal del todo. De hecho, suena genial.

-Me dijiste que no lo habría hecho de no haber querido-susurra Angelina, notando cómo se ruboriza, pero no por ello dejando de hablar-. Pues… tenías razón. Quería hacerlo. ¿Y tú?

Incluso en la oscuridad, Angelina puede apreciar que el rostro de George se ilumina al oír sus palabras. Lo que no llega a ver es el color de su única oreja, tan colorada que apenas se distingue de su cabello pelirrojo. George agradece profundamente esta circunstancia.

-Claro que quería hacerlo-replica, como si fuese algo que podría deducir hasta un niño de dos años-. Y quiero, es decir, si tú aún…

Angelina pone los ojos en blanco, algo exasperada. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, puede ser George tan endiabladamente difícil? Si lo quería hace diecisiete días-o dieciocho, qué más da-, es _obvio_ que después de haber pasado varios días en un limbo de oscuridad y aislamiento también. Con un bufido, tira de la mano que George tiene entre las suyas con quizá más fuerza de la que pretendía (y de la que creía conservar), haciendo que el pelirrojo pierda por unos instantes el equilibrio y caiga sobre ella.

Y por primera vez, George la besa sin ningún tipo de culpa o remordimiento estropeando el momento. Y decide que definitivamente es una de las mejores sensaciones que se puedan experimentar, el hacer algo sin sentir que estás traicionando a otra persona.

No es un beso muy apasionado, para ser francos (después de todo, Angelina aún está muy débil), sino más bien una forma de sellar un pacto secreto y especial que sólo ellos conocen y comprenden.

Y sonríen.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: En un principio, no pensaba poner los recuerdos de Angelina, pero alguien me preguntó en un review si realmente había llamado o no a George. Así que lo hice. Espero que esté bien.

Por cierto... no es que no me guste, pero después de haber hecho sufrir tanto a George y Angie se me hace raro escribir que les van las cosas bien...

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	16. Segunda oportunidad

_Segunda oportunidad_

Esa mañana, Alicia va con Katie a San Mungo. Le apetece ver a Angelina, y ni siquiera los doce kilos que ha ganado en ocho meses y medio de embarazo van a impedírselo. Aunque sí lo ha dificultado un poco (bastante). Katie opina que, dado que es probable que dé a luz un día de éstos, no debería hacer tanto esfuerzo.

-Bah, si no es nada-replica la mujer quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano-. Te empiezas a parecer a Lee.

Katie ríe mientras suben las escaleras. Sin embargo, cuando llegan al segundo piso, y pese a lo que ha dicho, Alicia no puede evitar acabar jadeando por el esfuerzo. Fulmina con la mirada a Katie al notar su ceja alzada con suficiencia.

-En serio, Alicia, tómate un respiro.

-No. Además, Katie, estoy perfectamente-le asegura ella, echando a andar resueltamente hacia la habitación de su mejor amiga, aunque su respiración parece trabajosa. Con un suspiro de resignación, Katie la sigue.

A ninguna de las dos le sorprende ver a George. Lo que sí les sorprende, y mucho, es que esté dormido. El pelirrojo tiene la cabeza apoyada en la almohada de la cama y respira profundamente, soltando un débil ronquido de vez en cuando y aferrando la mano de Angelina. Alicia y Katie no pueden evitar soltar un "Oh…" al ver la tierna escena. Realmente la quiere muchísimo.

Sin embargo, Katie, que tiene un don para percibir los más nimios cambios en algo o alguien (capacidad que le es de gran ayuda en su trabajo), ahoga un grito y señala a Angelina con los ojos como platos. Alicia mira a su amiga, extrañada, y luego vuelve la cara hacia la cama de Angie. Suelta un gritito ahogado idéntico al de Katie al darse cuenta de lo que quiere decir su amiga.

Porque están seguras de que Angelina se ha movido. Vale que George ha adquirido el hábito de jugar con sus dedos para distraerse durante las horas muertas que pasa a su lado, pero eso no explica que Angie tenga la cabeza girada hacia el pelirrojo y su otra mano cerca de la nariz de George. Ni que acabe de soltar un resoplido y arrugar la nariz en sueños.

-¿Lo has visto?-susurra Alicia, excitada, aunque no se mueve.

Katie asiente. Decidida, se acerca a George y lo sacude sin delicadeza alguna para despertarlo. El pelirrojo suelta un bufido y mira a sus amigas con los ojos entornados de sueño.

-¿Por qué me despertáis?-protesta, entre confundido y molesto, y deja caer la cabeza en la cama de nuevo.

-Porque Angelina se ha movido, idiota-replica Alicia. George levanta la cabeza y se frota los nudillos con una parsimonia que sorprende a las dos mujeres. Tras soltar un bostezo, dirige una breve mirada a Angelina y luego clava la vista en Katie y Alicia.

-Ya lo sé. Anoche estuve hablando con ella-repone, y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro somnoliento.

-¿Estaba despierta?-inquiere Katie, sorprendida. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. George asiente mientras se estira de forma similar a como lo haría un gato-. ¿Y…? ¿Estaba…? Es decir, ¿recordaba cosas?

George vuelve a asentir, sin saber muy bien adónde quiere llegar su amiga.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque… normalmente la gente que ha estado en coma tiene lagunas mentales-explica Katie. Se encoge ante las miradas acusadoras de George y Alicia-. ¿Qué? No quería decíroslo porque no quería daros ningún motivo más para preocuparos.

Alicia pone los ojos en blanco.

-Pues ahora no me fío de ti. ¡La que nunca mentía!-protesta, y se aleja unos pasos de su amiga, fingiendo enfado.

-Sí, ni que te fuese a adelantar el parto-ironiza Katie, y los tres ríen.

Justo en ese momento, un ruido como de salpicadura llega hasta sus oídos. Katie y George miran de hito en hito a Alicia, que se ha doblado sobre sí misma y se abraza el vientre, pálida y con una expresión cercana al pánico.

-Ali ¿eso es…?-empieza George, dubitativo.

-¡Katie, te juro que te voy a matar!-jura Alicia, fulminando a su amiga con la mirada -. ¿Por qué tenias que decir nada…? ¡Ay!-y se agarra la barriga con más fuerza.

-Ali, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano-replica Katie con toda la calma del mundo, logrando poner más nerviosos tanto a George como a Alicia-. Anda, vamos…

-¿Podríais hacer menos ruido?-interviene una voz malhumorada.

Alicia, Katie y George miran hacia la cama, donde una mosqueada Angelina los mira con fastidio.

-¡Angie!-exclama Katie, y su cara se ilumina con alegría.

-¿Ali? ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Angelina, fijándose en las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de los ojos de su amiga.

-Que voy a dar a luz, eso pasa-replica Alicia entre dientes, y cierra los ojos con fuerza, aún sin enderezarse-. Y muy oportunamente para elegir el nombre te has despertado, por cierto-y una lágrima cae de sus ojos.

-Vamos-dice Katie, que parece dividida entre la preocupación por Alicia y su bebé, la alegría por ver a Angelina despierta y con su carácter de siempre y la diversión que le produce la situación. George trata de disimular una sonrisa mientras Katie ayuda a Alicia a salir de la habitación-. ¡Ahora mandaré un par de sanadores para que te revisen!-la oyen gritar desde el pasillo.

-¡Avisa a Lee!-agrega Alicia.

* * *

><p>Lee no deja de dar vueltas en el pasillo. George tiene la impresión de que pronto hundirá el suelo; nunca ha visto tan nervioso a su amigo como en esos momentos. Ni siquiera cuando, junto a Fred, los tres acabaron en el despacho del director por matar a la mitad de las mandrágoras echándoles sal por encima durante su sexto año.<p>

En teoría, se supone que están con Angelina hasta tener noticias de Alicia y el bebé; sin embargo, deben esperar hasta que los sanadores terminen de examinarla para poder entrar. George, que inicialmente estaba observando a su amigo y tratando de contener la risa, está ahora empezando a contagiarse del nerviosismo de Lee; incluso ha empezado a dar rápidos golpes en el suelo.

Cuando, finalmente, tres sanadores salen de la habitación de Angelina y les indican que pueden entrar, George ocupa su silla rápidamente, mientras que Lee reanuda su paseo en la sala. Angelina, que sigue despierta, sigue sus movimientos con la mirada. Al principio sólo siente curiosidad y algo de preocupación por Lee, y también por Alicia y el bebé, pero las continuas idas y venidas de su amigo acaban por exasperarla.

-Lee, estate quieto-le ordena tras unos minutos.

-¡Claro, como a ti te da igual…!-replica el hombre. George pone los ojos en blanco y Angelina se muerde el labio.

-¿Entonces no sabéis nada?-pregunta en voz baja. No quería hacer esa pregunta, pero no le queda más remedio.

-Eh… no-responde George, al ver que Lee no está por la labor-. Por Merlín, Lee, siéntate-añade, desesperado ante el frenético paseo del hombre.

-¡No puedo! ¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Y si Alicia…o el bebé…o…?

-No va a pasar nada, así que deja de estresarnos-replica Angelina. Ella también está preocupada, y no monta ningún espectáculo; George le toma la mano y le sonríe.

Tras lo que les parecen varios días (meses, en el caso de Lee), una cabeza morena que los tres amigos identifican como Katie Wood aparece en la puerta.

-¿Te apetece conocer a tu hija?-le pregunta a Lee, sonriendo.

Lee asiente, y sale de la habitación como una exhalación. Angelina mira a George y sonríe.

-Me gustaría verla-comenta-. A la nena, digo. Espero que Lee la traiga después.

George asiente.

-A mí también. Pero antes le daré una buena patada a Lee; ¡me ha tenido tres horas con los nervios de punta!

-Déjalo, tiene que haber estado preocupado-replica Angelina sonriendo, y suelta un bostezo.

-¿Tienes sueño?

Angelina asiente. Eso le recuerda la promesa que se hizo anoche.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quieres irte a dormir de una vez?

George niega con la cabeza.

-No me voy a ninguna parte-a Angelina le recuerda a su primo cuando era pequeño y se plantaba ante ella de brazos cruzados y con los carrillos inflados y la miraba fijamente hasta que conseguía lo que quería.

-George, no seas idiota. Tienes que dormir-George vuelve a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro con firmeza, y Angie comprende que no va a conseguir mucho siendo autoritaria. De modo que decide cambiar de estrategia-: ¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no quieres irte? A mí no me importa estar aquí sola-en realidad, Angelina prefiere mil veces que George se quede con ella durante cada segundo de su vida, pero sabe que es algo muy egoísta. George acabaría muriendo de agotamiento.

-Es que…-George se muerde el labio, buscando la mejor manera de explicar cómo se siente-. Mira, no estoy… minimizando tus sufrimientos ni nada por el estilo-empieza-. Pero para ti ha sido muy fácil. Sólo has tenido que estar un montón de días durmiendo, sin enterarte de nada. Pero nosotros sí que sabíamos cosas-Angelina comprende que el "nosotros" está formado en gran proporción por un "yo"-. Y he estado diecisiete días esperando a que despertases, y en realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueras a hacerlo. Y ahora que estás aquí… no sé, es demasiado bueno. Me da miedo que sea un sueño, que me despierte y esté otra vez velándote sin saber si servirá para algo o no.

Angelina aparta la vista. George tiene razón; ella lo ha pasado francamente mal, pero él ha tenido que pasar por otro tipo de sufrimiento. No es lo mismo luchar por tu vida que esperar que otra persona vuelva a hablar contigo. Angelina sabe que probablemente ella no hubiese aguantado diecisiete días sin saber si volvería a encontrarse con los ojos azules de George.

-Lo siento-de alguna forma, es su culpa. Ella se metió en el lío, ella decidió ir a trabajar aquel día y rehusó la compañía de George.

El pelirrojo sonríe y le aparta un mechón de pelo negro de la cara con dulzura.

-No te estoy echando la culpa de nada-le asegura, apretando su mano con suavidad-. Al revés, me alegro de que estés bien.

Angelina se contagia de su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Una repentina idea ilumina su mente, y con esfuerzo logra moverse unos centímetros hacia la izquierda en la cama. No es mucho, pero George capta la idea. Se tumba junto a ella y la rodea con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí. Angelina apoya la cabeza en u pecho y sonríe al oír el latido de su corazón.

-¿A que ahora sí vas a dormir?-pregunta con suavidad.

-Supongo-George bosteza y estrecha su abrazo. Angelina va a preguntar algo, pero entonces oye un ronquido salir del pecho del pelirrojo y sonríe, sabiendo que ha logrado su objetivo.

Sin embargo, ella también está muy cansada. Lleva unas seis horas despierta y ha tenido demasiadas emociones. La curiosidad por ver a la hija de Lee y Angelina no es suficiente para disuadirla de dormir, y tras unos minutos de lucha interna, ella también acaba sucumbiendo al sueño.

Y así los encuentra Lee, una media hora más tarde, cuando va a presentarles a Julia Angelina Jordan. Dormidos y abrazados como si fueran a hundirse sin el otro.

* * *

><p>-Esto no puede salir bien-asegura Ron.<p>

Están en la Madriguera. Hoy es el día en que Angelina recibe el alta médica, y se ha decidido (no por mayoría, sino porque lo dicen Molly y Ginny, y punto y final y ni una queja si valoráis en algo vuestra integridad física) que le prepararán una fiesta sorpresa para celebrarlo. Para celebrar su salida de San Mungo y su relación con George, ya de paso.

-Va, no seas aguafiestas-replica Ginny alegremente.

-Yo coincido con Ron-comenta Hermione-. Ni siquiera están juntos oficialmente.

-Sí, claro, porque el que George lleve un mes sin abrir la tienda para no despegarse de ella no es nada oficial-ironiza la pelirroja-. Anda, echadme una mano a colgar esto-añade, señalando las guirnaldas.

-En serio, George nos matará a todos-murmura Percy, aunque se ofrece voluntario para colgarlas.

-Tampoco es tan horrible-opina Audrey-. Es un detalle muy bonito. Voy a ver si puedo ayudar-y echa a correr hacia la cocina. Percy se queda unos segundos observando a su esposa, sonriendo, antes de seguir colgando los adornos con su varita.

La Madriguera es un caos. Los niños corren, los bebés lloran y los adultos, unos de buena gana y otros a regañadientes, ayudan a decorar el salón para cuando lleguen George y Angelina, a quienes Katie Wood se supone que tiene que llevar a la Madriguera con alguna excusa. Oliver opina que no funcionará, ya que la capacidad de mentir de su esposa es prácticamente nula. Alicia se ha ofrecido a pegarle un puñetazo en el hombro cada vez que lo repita, y Lee se ha sumado a la propuesta gustoso.

-Entonces, ¿tito _Goch_ tiene novia?-pregunta Molly al primero que ve, que resulta ser Charlie.

-Eso parece-responde él, sonriendo y alzándola en brazos.

-Charles, ten cuidado con la niña-lo riñe Percy sin quitar los ojos de su hermano.

Molly mira a su padre desde los brazos de su tío.

-Papá, tito Charlie está chulo-replica, como si ése fuese el argumento más válido del universo. Charlie ríe y vuelve a alzarla hacia el techo.

-Entonces, ¿es de verdad?-interviene Victoire, que acaba de llegar de corretear por el jardín con Teddy.

-Sí.

-¡Voy a hacerles un dibujo!-decide la niña, emocionada, y corre hasta su maletín de ceras y libretas dando saltitos. Sin embargo, vuelve unos segundos más tarde-. ¿Cómo es la novia del tito George?-pregunta con curiosidad.

Bill se echa a reír.

Neville charla con Luna en el sofá, mientras que Hannah y Rolf juegan con Frankie y Noah para entretenerlos.

-¡Venga, venga!-exclama Molly entrando en el salón como una exhalación-. ¡Escondeos, que ya vienen!

* * *

><p>George apenas puede contener la risa al ver a Angelina recorriendo una y otra vez la habitación para asegurarse de que no se deja absolutamente nada. La mujer odia los hospitales con toda su alma, y ha dejado bien claro que no piensa volver a San Mungo en mucho tiempo, excepto para hacer alguna visita a Katie.<p>

-En serio, Angie, si te dejas algo, Katie te lo dará-trata de convencerla George, al ver que Angelina revisa por enésima vez el armario.

Angie asiente. Se acerca a la cama y cierra la mochila. Por un momento, su largo pelo negro oculta su rostro. George se acerca a ella y la abraza por detrás. Angelina apoya la cabeza en su hombro y sonríe.

-Todavía no me creo que vaya a salir de aquí.

-Créetelo, es verdad-replica George. Sabe que Angelina ha llevado realmente mal, aunque tratara de disimularlo, las casi tres semanas que ha tenido que pasar en el hospital antes de que le permitieran salir, tomando pociones que, aunque él no ha probado, por la cara que ella ponía debían de ser francamente asquerosas, y soportando dolores insoportables para que sus órganos internos terminasen de reconstruirse. Y la admira infinitamente por ello. Se promete decírselo un día de éstos-. Venga, ¿te apetece ver la luz del sol?

Angelina sonríe y se dispone a coger la mochila, pero antes de que la alcance, George se le adelanta y se la cuelga a la espalda. Angelina frunce el ceño.

-Sabes que puedo sola, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero quiero ayudarte-responde George-. Anda, no seas cabezota. Vamos-y la toma de la mano para salir de la habitación.

Sin embargo, cuando salen al pasillo, Katie llega corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Ya os vais?

-Sí-responde Angelina rápidamente, y su tono denota que matará a quien trate de oponerse.

-George, tu madre me ha dicho que tienes que ir a su casa a recoger no sé qué que tiene para ti-anuncia Katie.

-Oh-replica él-. ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Porque me lo ha dicho antes porque ha venido porque ha tenido un accidente con un cacharro muggle de tu padre.

Si las circunstancias fuesen distintas, George se daría cuenta de que el tono de su amiga es demasiado atropellado como para confiar al cien por cien en su palabra. Sin embargo, Angelina parece estar a punto de salir corriendo para recibir la luz del sol, y él no puede pararse a estudiar las fluctuaciones en la voz de Katie.

-Vale, pues ahora nos pasamos-mira a Angelina-. No te parece mal, ¿verdad?

Angelina niega con la cabeza. Cualquier opción es mejor que pasar un segundo más del tiempo estrictamente necesario en San Mungo; cree que va a explotar de alegría e impaciencia. De modo que George aferra su mano con más fuerza y gira sobre sí mismo.

Aparecen cerca de los límites de la Madriguera. Angelina se tambalea ligeramente; ya no recordaba lo desagradable que es la aparición conjunta. Preocupado, George la sujeta, pero ella le da un beso y sonríe para tranquilizarlo; el pelirrojo está demasiado sobreprotector con Angie últimamente. Y lo cierto es que Angelina no puede decir que su actitud es completamente infundada.

Echan a andar hacia la casa. Angelina, soltándose por vez primera de la mano de George, camina unos pasos por delante, saltando y girando sobre sí misma, cerrando los ojos para notar los cálidos rayos de sol bailando en su piel oscura. George no puede menos que sonreír al ver su alegría por algo tan simple como la luz del día.

Sin embargo, conforme se acercan a la Madriguera Angie deja de caminar bailando y se pega a él. La última vez que estuvo en esa casa, ahora que se acuerda, fue pocos días después del funeral de Fred. Ella tiene más claro que nunca que está enamorada de George, pero no sabe si el resto de los Weasley están tan seguros de ello. ¿Y si no la aceptan? ¿Y si su relación con George es vista como algo equivocado , enfermizo e insano? Angelina se estremece y vuelve a tomar la mano de su novio. Como si supiera lo que está pensando, George le da un beso protector en la frente y sonríe para tranquilizarla. Casi lo consigue. Casi, porque en cuanto entran en la cocina de la Madriguera Angelina se separa de él, asegurándose de que no hay el más mínimo roce entre sus cuerpos. Primero tiene que ver el ambiente de la casa.

-¿Mamá?-George decide ignorar el comportamiento casi infantil de la mujer y mira alrededor-. ¿Papá?-Angelina también gira la cabeza, buscando una enfadada cabellera pelirroja, pero no ve nada-. Anda, mira en el salón-le pide George-. Te acuerdas de dónde está, ¿no?-añade, impaciente, al ver que Angie se ha quedado estática.

La mujer suspira y entra a la estancia.

-En serio, George, no creo que todo esto sea… ¡Aaaahhhhh!-George oye un fuerte golpe tras el grito de su novia.

Es todo lo que necesita para que todos sus sentidos se pongan alerta. En dos zancadas entra en el salón, preparado para pegar, lanzar hechizos o lo que haga falta. Sin embargo, no ve peligrosas criaturas ni jefes psicópatas. Todo lo que ve es a Ron en el otro lado de la habitación, frotándose la nuca, y a Angelina con la varita en alto, mirándolo con confusión.

-¿Qué diablos…?-empieza, pero justo en ese momento Hermione sale de detrás de una estantería y corre hacia su marido-. ¿Qué haces ahí, Ron?

-A la mierda la sorpresa-y sorpresa es la que se llevan George y Angie al ver a Lee asomarse por detrás del sofá-. Por cierto, Angelina, recuérdame no darte un susto jamás.

-¿Era…? ¿Qué…?-empieza Angelina, mirando alternativamente a Ron y a Lee-. ¡Ay, Ron, lo siento!-y corre hacia él mientras el pelirrojo se levanta con la ayuda de Hermione-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

-Para nada-miente él; George contiene la risa al ver el resoplido que suelta su hermano al tener que apoyarse en Hermione. El pelirrojo mira a su alrededor y observa a su familia y amigos salir de diversos escondites. Extrañado, hace un recuento mental de quién está ahí. Ve a sus padres, hermanos, cuñadas y cuñado, sobrinos, a Neville, Hannah, Luna, Rolf, Oliver, Alicia y Lee.

-¿De qué va esto?-justo entonces, Molly se abalanza sobre Angelina para abrazarla con fuerza. George permite unos segundos de tortura antes de ir a rescatarla y despegarla de su excesivamente efusiva madre.

-Era una sorpresa-explica Arthur-. Para celebrar que Angelina ha salido del hospital, y que estáis juntos.

Angelina se queda boquiabierta al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Eso significa que la aceptan? ¿Nada de broncas, ni de malas miradas, ni de insinuaciones venenosas? Los Weasley son mejores de lo que creía. No puede evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta de que su familia ha crecido. Y de qué manera.

* * *

><p>Después de la excitación inicial, poco a poco la familia vuelve a la normalidad, y la reunión pasa de ser exclusivamente para cotillear acerca de la relación entre George y Angelina para ser una fiesta normal. George charla con Bill, Charlie y Ron entretenido, mientras que Angie acaba de ser cogida por banda por Molly y sufre la Charla (así, con mayúsculas, porque todas las futuras nueras-y yerno-la han sufrido; es ya una tradición más).<p>

Sin embargo, George mantiene un ojo puesto en Angelina. Sabe que, aunque su carácter es el mismo, hay ciertas cosas en ella que han cambiado. La más notable es, quizá, la extraña ansiedad que la invade al estar rodeada de demasiada gente y que acaba haciendo que huya a un lugar en el que pueda estar sola y tranquila. También es especialmente sensible cuando le tocan el brazo, ya que tiene una cicatriz alargada, recuerdo de lo ocurrido con Davis, por la que no le gusta que le hagan preguntas.

-Um… George-dice Ron tras un rato. Bill ha ido a besuquearse con Fleur (Merlín, que llevan ocho años casados, ¿acaso no se cansan?) y Charlie está jugando con Minnie y Frankie-. No es por ser aguafiestas ni nada…

-Miedo me da…-comenta el mayor, rascándose distraídamente el lugar donde debería estar su oreja izquierda.

-Eh… Pues el caso es que ya que Angelina está bien…-George alza una mano para detenerlo, se asegura de que Angie esté demasiado enfrascada en la Charla con Molly para oírlos y le hace un gesto para que siga-. Han fechado el juicio.

George se muerde el labio. Antes de que Angelina despertase, se moría de ganas por que llegase ese día; sin embargo, ahora, viendo cuánto le afecta a su novia todo el asunto, preferiría dejarlo estar. Es decir; Angelina está bien, y lo que Davis hizo ya está sobradamente demostrado, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué no pueden dejarla ya en paz?

La mira. En ese momento, Molly acaba de decirle el "Estás muy delgaducha" que le diría incluso al Fraile Gordo (que no se llama así por nada), y Angelina ríe. George desearía que sólo fuese una exageración de su madre, pero es cierto que Angelina ha adelgazado mucho en el hospital, principalmente porque se negaba a comer "esas porquerías sosas" que ponían. Al menos, el pelirrojo espera que gane algo de peso comiendo comida en condiciones. De repente lo invade una renovada oleada de cariño hacia su madre.

-Genial-atina a decir, dándose cuenta de que Ron está esperando una respuesta. En ese momento, Angelina se levanta del sofá y se acerca hasta ellos, aún sonriendo, y coge un buñuelo por el camino.

-¿De qué habláis?-pregunta con curiosidad.

Ron mira a George con cierta súplica. Éste le devuelve una mirada fulminante. Ni de coña va a ser él quien le agüe la fiesta a su novia.

-Tienes el juicio contra Davis el veintisiete de septiembre-explica el menor. Angelina se queda congelada con el buñuelo en la boca.

_¿Qué diablos vio Hermione en él? Porque tacto seguro que no…_

-Bien-dice Angelina, bajando el buñuelo y apretando la mandíbula-. Eh… pues eso, vale. Genial. ¿Algo más?-añade en tono secante.

-No-Ron retrocede un paso.

-Pues maravilloso-Angelina se mete el pedazo de buñuelo que le falta en la boca mientras ella y George observan alejarse a Ron-. Tu hermano no tiene mucho tacto-comenta tras unos segundos.

-No tiene _ningún_ tacto-matiza George con irritación. Mira a Angelina, que ha palidecido-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Angie, no va…

-Lo sé-lo interrumpe ella-. Es sólo que… voy a estar en la misma habitación que _él_.

George no sabe qué decir, así que le rodea la cintura con el brazo y le da un beso.

Angelina decide olvidarse de Davis y disfrutar de lo que tiene, que no es poco. Una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Una nueva familia. Y, lo más importante, a _George_.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Aviso, al fic le queda poquito, poquito. Muchas gracias a los que habéis dejado reviews.

Oh, y también me gustaría pedir a los que añadís la historia a favoritos que me gusta saber qué os ha parecido para ver de qué manera puedo mejorar; y, si no me lo decís, no puedo. :)


	17. Justicia

_Justicia_

George se encoge un poco cuando la sábana deja al descubierto su espalda desnuda. Estira los brazos, buscando algo cálido inconscientemente. Y lo encuentra. Aún sin despertarse, atrae el otro cuerpo desnudo que yace en la cama hacia él, sonriendo en sueños.

Angelina abre la boca para protestar cuando nota que alguien la arrastra y la apresa entre sus brazos, pero vuelve a cerrarla al notar la calmada respiración de George en su cuello, y cierra los ojos de nuevo, tranquila. Sonriendo también, alza un brazo y le acaricia el pelo, sin temor a despertarlo. George tiene un sueño muy profundo.

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que despertase en San Mungo. Unas tres semanas desde que recibió el alta. Y han ocurrido muchas cosas. Angelina recuerda las caras de los sanadores cuando George metió bombas fétidas entre su comida ("Eso para que vuelvan a intentar meter gafe", dijo con mucha mala uva): la visita del resto de sus amigos, que se presentaron en cuanto George les mandó una lechuza (con el plus de la pequeña Julia Jordan); la sorpresa que preparó el clan Weasley al completo (Angelina jamás se ha sonrojado tanto como cuando Ginny les preguntó que a qué esperaban para tener niños, aunque lo suyo no fue nada comparado con la cara que se le quedó a George); la carta de dimisión que escribió en cuanto tuvo pluma y pergamino a mano; la juerga que se montó con sus amigos a los dos días de recibir el alta (y la posterior resaca, aunque George lo llevó mucho peor); la enorme caja de pasteles de la señora Weasley ("Mejor cómetelas si no quieres que se ofenda", le había recomendado George); lo cerca que su padre estuvo de un síncope cuando le presentó a un novio con la mentalidad de un crío de siete años y sin una oreja…

Angelina también sonríe al acordarse de cómo han acabado George y ella viviendo en una casa amarilla con un jardín enorme y un bosque de castaños a las afueras de Londres. Todo empezó porque ella se negaba (y se sigue negando en redondo) a volver a su piso gris, y el piso de George es demasiado pequeño para los dos mientras el pelirrojo siga negándose a que alguien ocupe la cama de Fred (es decir, mucho tiempo). De modo que compraron esa casa, pero George no ha sido capaz de deshacerse de su piso. Angelina supone que guarda demasiados recuerdos en él como para hacerlo, y sabe que pasa muchas tardes muertas en él, recordando a Fred. Y lo respeta.

Angie adivina que George está despierto cuando nota que le hace cosquillas en la espalda. Se ha convertido en costumbre. Respondiendo a la provocación, Angie pasea las yemas de los dedos suavemente por el cogote de él. George se encoge, apartándose, y la mira con reproche.

-Eso no vale-protesta.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué tú si puedes hacerlo?-replica Angelina, apoyándose en el codo para mirarlo desde más arriba. Desde doce centímetros más arriba, para ser más exactos, pero igualmente George se ofende y la imita. Medio minuto más tarde, ambos acaban sentados sobre la cama, mirándose desafiantemente por encima de la nariz.

-Qué infantil eres-comenta George tras unos instantes, sonriendo.

-¿Yo? Pero si hasta estás estirando el cuello para parecer más alto-replica Angelina-. Como si eso te diera… qué se yo, más poder o algo.

-Es que _tengo_ más poder-puntualiza George, abalanzándose sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas en cada punto sensible que sabe que tiene. Riendo, Angelina logra concentrarse lo suficiente para hacerle cosquillas a él también.

Minutos más tarde, sin que ninguno sepa muy bien cómo ha sucedido entre cosquillas, sonrisas y besos, George tiene sujeta a Angelina por detrás, abrazándola por la cintura, para evitar que se le escape y se levante del suelo. Las almohadas están distribuidas por todo el dormitorio, y varios objetos reposan en el suelo hechos añicos. A Angie no le importa. Está demasiado ocupada intentando liberar su pierna de las sábanas, sin poder utilizar los brazos (que también han sido apresados entre los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo), acción que a George parece hacerle mucha gracia.

-Vamos, George, suéltame, que me estoy agobiando con esto-suplica Angelina. George niega con la cabeza y ríe cuando ella intenta mover su pierna libre en un ángulo imposible para darle una patada-. Por favor… no seas malo-añade, mirándolo y poniendo su mejor cara de cordero degollado.

-Vale, vale, te suelto-cede George, deshaciendo su abrazo y preguntándose cómo puede existir tanta hermosura condensada en una sola persona.

Angelina le planta un beso de agradecimiento y logra desenrollar la sábana de su rodilla. Sin embargo, en vez de levantarse, apoya la espalda en el cálido pecho de George y permite que él vuelva a apresarla. Adora que lo haga (aunque no lo admitirá ni en mil años).

Ambos se quedan en silencio, recordando de repente qué día es hoy y sabiendo que el otro está pensando exactamente lo mismo. Angelina se estremece un poco, y George lo nota y le da un beso en el hombro.

-Hoy es el juicio-musita. George la aferra con más fuerza, como temiendo que se vaya a evaporar, y asiente.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-No… Un poco… Sí-admite ella finalmente-. ¿Crees que…? No… No va a…

-No pasará nada-le asegura George-. No te dejaré sola ni un minuto.

-Sé que no lo harás-replica ella, girando la cabeza para besarlo. Entonces baja la vista-. Pero… ¿y si…? ¿Y si encuentra la forma de…?

-Si intenta hacer algo, me lo dejas a mí-propone George, y una sonrisa malévola ilumina su rostro-. Casi sería un detalle de su parte, darme la oportunidad de…

-George, la idea es que _él_ sea quien vaya a Azkaban, _no_ _tú_-lo interrumpe Angelina, alarmada por el odio que desprende la voz de su novio. Aunque no puede evitar sentirse aún más segura junto a él.

-Vale, vale. Lo siento-se disculpa el pelirrojo-. ¿Qué hora es?

Angelina echa un vistazo al reloj de pared, sólo para comprobar que yace en el suelo con los engranajes rotos. Coge el brazo izquierdo de George y mira su muñeca:

-Las nueve menos diez. Tenemos que estar allí a las diez y media, ¿no?

-Exacto-responde George. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se levanta y tiende la mano a Angelina para ayudarla (ayuda que Angelina es demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar). La pareja se queda de pie, mirando fijamente la puerta del dormitorio durante unos instantes.

-Nada de empujones, zancadillas ni trampas por el estilo, o también tendrás que echar de menos tu otra oreja, ¿vale?-advierte Angelina.

-¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?-pregunta George inocentemente.

-En cuanto te das cuenta de que corro más que tú-replica la mujer-. Venga, a la de tres. Una…

-… Dos…

-… ¡Tres!

Ambos echan a correr hacia la puerta. Recorren el pasillo a toda velocidad, sin que ninguno tenga una clara ventaja, adelantándose entre ellos frecuentemente. Al final, Angelina se las ingenia para colarse por la puerta del baño antes que George y la cierra en las narices del pelirrojo. Literalmente. Angelina oye el golpe de su novio contra la puerta. No puede evitar reírse.

-¡Ay! ¡Eh, eso se considera violencia de género!-lo escucha protestar.

-¡No, se considera que eres más lento que el caballo del malo!-replica Angelina, divertida. Tras unos segundos sin oír ninguna respuesta, añade preocupada-: ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo me he quedado sin nariz y sin oreja, pero tú sigue, no te preocupes por mí-responde George con dramatismo.

Angelina ríe y se mete en la ducha. Canturrea una canción de un grupo muggle que escuchó yendo al cine con George el otro día (Bon Jovi, o algo por el estilo) mientras se empapa de la cabeza a los pies y se enjabona el pelo. Sin embargo, cuando abre el grifo para enjuagarse el pelo, nota los cálidos brazos de George alrededor de su cintura. Preparando su mejor cara seria para reñirle, se da la vuelta y se encuentra con sus traviesos ojos azules.

-¿Cómo has entrado? Creo que he echado el pestillo.

-Oh, claro, lo olvidaba, has echado el pestillo-replica George con sorna-. Porque como de toda la vida he sido muggle, no sé naaaada de magia, y cuando veo una puerta cerrada no puedo hacer nada. ¿A que sí?

Angelina sacude la cabeza y le da un puñetazo suave en el hombro, intentando sin éxito ocultar su risa. Observa cómo el pelo de George se oscurece conforme empieza a empaparse de agua. E intenta sin mucho éxito no pensar en el deseo que se está apoderando de ella.

-Imbécil-espeta, y se cruza de brazos. No va a ponérselo tan fácil-. Además, por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy desnuda-añade, intentando parecer ofendida.

George no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Es una excusa, ¿verdad? ¿O en serio te preocupa _eso_ a estas alturas?-replica riendo. Antes de que Angelina tenga tiempo a responder, añade-: Porque creo que el momento adecuado para planteártelo fue más bien anoche, o el sábado, o…

-Sí, ya lo pillo-lo corta Angelina, y sacude la cabeza para apartar una gota de agua que resbala por su nariz-. Ahora que has hecho la gracia, ¿me harías el favor de dejar que me duche en paz? Más que nada, es que tengo un juicio en hora y media, no sé si lo sabrás, y como comprenderás no puedo ir con el pelo lleno de jab…

Se ve interrumpida por el beso que le planta George y un empujón juguetón, que hace que acabe con la espalda pegada a los azulejos de la pared. Mira a George, que avanza hacia ella, mojado, sonriendo y relamiéndose, con una expresión que a Angelina le recuerda a la de un vampiro que ha encontrado alguien con la sangre extremadamente dulce. La mujer ya no se molesta en fingir que está molesta; está demasiado ocupada devolviéndole le beso a George y enredando los dedos en su pelo, que a estas alturas parece más castaño que pelirrojo.

Ninguno se acuerda del juicio, de Davis o del saberse desnudos. Lo único que en esos momentos podría preocupar a Angelina (y tampoco es que le importe mucho, honestamente) es la cuestión de cómo se las ingeniará para esconder las marcas que George está poniendo tanto esmero en dejarle en el cuello.

* * *

><p>George puede notar el nerviosismo de Angelina. En realidad, el hombre opina que cualquiera que la mire durante más de cinco segundos seguidos se daría cuenta, porque ha empezado a temblar ligeramente cuando ha terminado de vestirse.<p>

Angelina se pega a él cuando se materializan en el Atrio del ministerio. George la observa mirar alrededor, y comprende que la asalta el temor de ver una cabeza de lacio cabello castaño. Apretándole la mano para tranquilizarla, la guía hasta los ascensores, pero antes de que lleguen alguien los llama:

-¡George! ¡Angelina!-George reconoce a Percy, que se acerca a ellos a paso ligero.

-Hola, Perce. ¿Qué hay?

-Esto…-el mayor de los pelirrojos parece no saber por dónde empezar-. Um… Angelina, tú dimitiste, ¿cierto?

-Cierto-replica ella, y se pega aún más a George, que, al igual que ella, no tiene ni idea de adónde quiere llegar su hermano.

-Pues… el nuevo director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos está interesado en que vuelvas-suelta Percy de un tirón-. Te espera en su despacho ahora.

Angelina se niega categóricamente. Y la verdad es que George no puede decir que le pille de sorpresa precisamente. Ni tampoco que no la entienda.

-No. No quiero volver a poner un pie ahí-declara rotundamente.

-Oh, vamos-insiste Percy-. El propio ministro ha intervenido para compensarte de alguna forma por lo ocurrido.

-No quiero que me compensen, quiero largarme de aquí cuanto antes-aclara Angelina, y vuelve a lanzar una cautelosa mirada a su alrededor. Percy aprovecha ese breve momento de distracción para mirar a George en busca de ayuda.

Y, para su sorpresa, la encuentra.

-Vamos, Angie-dice-. Después de todo, nada puede ser peor que Davis, ¿no? Además, no pierdes nada por hablar con él antes, ¿o sí?

Angelina agacha la cabeza, meditando. En realidad, a George tampoco le hace mucha gracia la posibilidad de que el nuevo Director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos vuelva a hacerle la vida imposible a Angelina, pero sabe muy bien que, si el propio Kingsley ha intervenido, esa probabilidad es muy remota; por otro lado, está seguro de que tener una rutina a la que volver ayudará a Angelina a superar lo ocurrido y volver a la normalidad. Desde que despertó en San Mungo, no ha habido ni una sola noche en que George no haya tenido que despertarla de sus pesadillas (que Angelina insiste en no contarle, aunque George cree que deben de ser horribles porque la hacen llorar de terror y negarse a querer estar sola) y abrazarla durante horas para tranquilizarla, hasta que se queda dormida de nuevo de puro agotamiento, con las mejillas rojas por las lágrimas.

-Hablaré con él-decide finalmente-. Pero no quiero ir sola-añade, apretando la mano de George con tanta fuerza que le hace daño.

-Nadie ha dicho que tengas que hacerlo-replica Percy, lanzando una mirada de agradecimiento a su hermano-. Si queréis os acompaño, de todas formas tengo que hablar con él.

Los tres se meten en el ascensor. Angelina, según nota George, va palideciendo más y más conforme se acercan a su destino, y el hombre tiene que darle un suave tirón para obligarla a moverse cuando el ascensor se detiene en su planta.

Percy los precede por toda la planta hasta que llegan a la puerta del despacho del director de departamento. El mayor da tres golpes en ella, y a los pocos segundos se oye un "Adelante" procedente del interior.

Cuando entra en el despacho, a Angelina le resulta totalmente nuevo. No está tan oscuro y austero como recordaba, sino que las paredes están pintadas de un suave naranja, y los libros de las estanterías no están ordenados por orden alfabético, sino por colores, de forma que da la impresión de que los muebles están llenos de un retazo de arcoiris. George no puede evitar sonreír al verlo, y aplaude interiormente el gusto del decorador.

Es entonces cuando se fija en el hombre que hay sentado tras el escritorio y que se levanta en cuanto entran. Le parece que no podría ser más distinto de Davis: bajo, regordete y con el pelo casi blanco, tiene unos ojillos de un color indefinido que brillan excitados cuando los ve.

-Muy buenos días-saluda Percy pomposamente. George se contiene con dificultad para no poner los ojos en blanco. ¡Después de tantos años sigue siendo igual de perfecto!-. Me pidió que…

-¡Ah, sí, sí!-exclama el hombre, sonriendo, al clavar los ojos en Angelina. Rodea el escritorio y se acerca a ellos-. Usted debe de ser Angelina Johnson, ¿no?-Angie asiente, evaluando al hombre con una mirada de recelo, preguntándose qué pensar-. Kevin Allen-se presenta, tendiéndole la mano. Tras un instante de duda, Angelina se la estrecha-. Y usted es…-añade mirando a George.

-George Weasley-el pelirrojo le estrecha también la mano. Ese tipo cada vez le cae mejor. Y todavía lo mira a los ojos en lugar de a su no-oreja.

_Vale, ya decía yo que eso era pedir __demasiado_, piensa George con sorna cuando el hombre se queda unas milésimas de segundo observando el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

-Bien, ¿les importaría sentarse?-ofrece el hombre. Angelina, George y Percy se sientan en las sillas que hay junto al escritorio, y Kevin vuelve a su butaca tras él-. Bueno… Estoy al tanto de los lamentables sucesos ocurridos en relación a mi predecesor-la sonrisa del hombre se desvanece, y Angelina baja la vista. George entorna los ojos al percatarse, algo indignado. Angie no ha hecho nada malo; ¿por qué tiene que avergonzarse?-. El ministro Shacklebolt me propuso que se la readmitiera a usted, y he de admitir que me parece una magnífica idea. Investigando un poco, descubrí que tiene excelentes recomendaciones del Ministerio de Magia estadounidense-añade, y su voz vuelve a teñirse de entusiasmo-. Por tanto… ¿estaría usted interesada en volver?

Angelina se muerde el labio, dudando. Por un lado, Kevin Allen le parece una persona totalmente legal, por no hablar de su excelente gusto decorativo; no podría haber tenido una mejor impresión de ese hombre. Pero por otro, tiene miedo, mucho miedo de que la historia se repita… ¿y si Kevin Allen resulta ser como Davis? ¿Y si sólo trata de hacerse el simpático para tenerla cerca y luego hacer lo mismo que su predecesor?

Intercambia una mirada con George, que sabe perfectamente lo que está pensando. El pelirrojo sonríe un poco, animándola.

Tras unos instantes buceando en los ojos azules del hombre, y justo un segundo antes de quedarse demasiado embelesada con ellos como para seguir pensando, Angelina toma una decisión:

-Sí-_Pero __juro que __a __la __más __mínima __tontería __me __iré_, añade mentalmente.

-¡Excelente!-exclama Kevin, sonriendo-. Entonces, arreglaré los papeles para que pueda incorporarse el lunes, ¿le parece bien?-Angelina asiente, y no puede evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa. Junto a ella, Percy y George intercambian una mirada de triunfo.

La pareja sale del despacho (Percy tiene que hablar no sé qué con Kevin). Angelina se siente extrañamente ligera, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de George.

-¿Qué te parece?

-¿A mí? Genial.

Angelina se pone de puntillas para besarlo.

-Pensaba que te molestaría, o…

-Eh, eh, eh-la interrumpe George-. Aunque a mí no me gustase, lo respetaría. No tienes que dejar de hacer algo porque a alguien no le parezca bien, ¿está claro?

Angelina asiente, sonriendo de nuevo. Entonces mira el reloj.

-Son las diez y cuarto-comenta, y la sonrisa se desvanece de su rostro para ser reemplazada por la expresión de nerviosismo que la ha acompañado durante toda la mañana-. Deberíamos…

-… bajar-completa George. Contra todo pronóstico, consiguen un ascensor para ellos solos. Angelina suelta su mano y se pega a un rincón. Adivinando lo que le ocurre, el pelirrojo se acerca a ella y le alza la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo-. Eh, ya te he dicho que no pasará nada. Ya nos lo explicó Hermione; tú sólo tienes que responder a lo que te pregunten. Ni siquiera lo mires, ¿vale? Sería prestarle más atención de la que merece.

Angelina asiente y lo abraza, enterrando la cara en su hombro. Se pregunta en qué estado estaría en ese momento si no fuese por George. Bueno, para ser honesta consigo misma, lo más probable es que ni siquiera hubiese sido capaz de estar a menos de un kilómetro del Ministerio.

George le da un beso en la frente. No se lo ha dicho, pero admira a Angelina muchísimo por todo lo que está haciendo. Ha pasado por una experiencia horrible y le aterroriza revivirla más de lo que está dispuesta a admitir; pero aun así, no ha propuesto ni una sola vez no acudir al juicio. Pocas personas pueden decir eso. En ese momento, George volvería al pasado sólo para pegarle a su yo de hace tres meses por atreverse a llamarla cobarde.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegan a la casa, Angelina sube corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su dormitorio. Por respeto a su estado de ánimo, George se queda en el piso inferior un rato, picoteando de lo que ve por la cocina.<p>

La palabra que mejor define lo ocurrido en la sala es, a juicio de George, _justicia_ (valga la redundancia). Es cierto que Davis ya tenía la cadena perpetua asegurada sólo el hecho de haber utilizado la maldición cruciatus; pero si había alguna posibilidad, por pequeña que fuese, de que le rebajaran la condena de alguna forma, el brutal ataque que dejó a Angelina en coma durante más de dos semanas la ha terminado de echar por tierra. Sin embargo, sí se las ha ingeniado para jurarle que se vengará de ella antes de que se lo llevaran. George sacude la cabeza. Está bastante tranquilo en ese sentido. Para cumplir su promesa, primero tiene que escapar de Azkaban. Objetivo altamente improbable de cumplir aun sin dementores patrullando la prisión mágica. Ron le ha asegurado que se encargará personalmente de ello Y en el caso de que lo consiga, George está dispuesto a proteger a Angie con su vida si es necesario.

Sin embargo, Angelina no se ha parado a plantearse eso. Ha intentado fingir más o menos bien tranquilidad mientras salían de la sala, y lo ha conseguido mientras volvían a la casa, pero nada más llegar se ha encerrado en el cuarto que comparten. George sabe que, si quiere ser escuchado y tenido en cuenta, debe esperar hasta que se tranquilice para hablar con ella.

Tras media hora, el pelirrojo considera que Angelina ha tenido tiempo suficiente para calmarse un poco (además de que la bolsa de cacahuetes ya está vacía, pero eso es un detalle menor). Sube las escaleras y llama a la puerta con cautela. Sin embargo, al no oír ninguna respuesta en cinco segundos, irrumpe en la habitación rápidamente, alarmado.

Angelina está tumbada de lado en la cama, de espaldas a él. George respira profundamente, aliviado, y se sienta a su lado. Comprueba que sólo está dormida. Quizá parezca una reacción algo exagerada, pero George no quiere tener que volver a pasar por lo de hace dos meses nunca más. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, se tumba a su lado y cierra los ojos, esperando a que despierte por sí sola.

Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, se encuentra a Angelina a su lado, apoyada en el codo, mirándolo con esa mezcla entre suficiencia y dulzura de la que sólo ella conoce la proporción. _Venga __ya. __No __me __habré __quedado __yo __dormido, __¿verdad?_

-¿Qué haces durmiendo a estas horas?-le pregunta la mujer con cierta sorna. _Oh,__porras_.

-No estaba durmiendo-miente George, estrujándose el cerebro para encontrar una excusa viable-. Sólo estaba… meditando.

Angelina ríe, pero George lee en sus ojos que sigue asustada. George se apoya en el codo, de forma que sus rostros quedan a la misma altura. Por una vez, Angelina no se pica y trata de mirarlo desde una posición de superioridad, sino que se limita a mirarlo a los ojos y bucear en ellos. Se ha convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-¿Qué miras?-pregunta tras unos minutos, volviendo a la realidad.

-Es sólo… Angie, sabes que Davis no va a hacer nada de lo que ha dicho, ¿verdad?

Angelina aparta la vista.

-Sí… supongo.

-Está en Azkaban. Es imposible huir de allí-le recuerda George.

-Sirius Black lo hizo. Y todos esos mortífagos también, cuando estábamos en séptimo-rebate la mujer, recordando el pánico que sembraron en el colegio aquellas fugas.

-Sí…-admite George-, pero entonces tenían a Voldemort. Fred di… decía-George frunce el ceño; nunca logrará acostumbrarse a hablar en pasado de su hermano-que esos tipos no podrían hacer nada sin alguien que se lo ordenase.

Angelina sacude la cabeza, más convencida.

-Vale, tienes razón-admite-. ¿Vas a abrir la tienda esta tarde?-George ha cerrado Sortilegios Weasley por la mañana para acompañarla al juicio.

-Supongo. ¿Te apetece venir?

-No sé, había pensado en ir a casa de Ali-admite ella.

-Bueno, pues tráete a Alicia a la tienda. Y a la nena, que es preciosa-sugiere George, y sonríe al mencionar a Julia. Últimamente se le cae la baba de sólo verla. Angelina está empezando a sentirse celosa del bebé.

-Se lo diré-cede finalmente. Sonriendo, le da un beso a George-. Gracias.

-Pero si no he hecho nada-replica él, sorprendido.

-Sí lo has hecho. Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Bueno, vale, queda el epílogo, pero creo que puede leerse por separado, así que lo he puesto en una historia aparte. Se llama _Una historia que contar_ y lo encontraréis entre el caos de mi perfil. Es que no sé por qué no puedo poner enlaces aquí, si no ya lo habría hecho.

Muchas gracias a **tomoyo**, **Ale W**, **weasleylove**, **catnight**, **Luna**, **Andy**, **Daniela**, **Lilypotterfever**, **flo**, **Arabella Fawkes**, **Feorge**, **MDC**, **Atra Rosae**, **Laina.1993**, **Feorge-Gred** y **Anónimo** por sus reviews, ánimo y consejos.


End file.
